Treasure The Time We Have
by WiNtEr-sToRm-oF-iCe
Summary: Sequal to:Tenderness to YouCompleteFive years later, Kag lives with the Shadow Merfolk and is betrothed to Koga has she forgotten Inu? Inu returns home after five years to learn that Kag might be dead, and of the attack on her people, he yearns to know an
1. Chapter 1

Hello to everyone! Yes, I am back... and with new material. But I'm sure you're all dieing to know what happened to our favorite mermaid and hanyou. : )  
  
In this sequel, I have added a few SongFic. to show mood and feeling. The first song will sum up the whole journey that Inuyasha has taken on to get home. Listen to the words and imagine the situation... and you will understand...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters associated with the series... I do not own Enya or S Club 7... but their songs just rock : )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Treasure The Time We Have  
  
Book Two  
  
Sequel to: Tenderness to You  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been five long years... years, not days... years. The quest has long since turned to a journey and the journey had since turned into a calling... the calling for home.  
  
(A few notes are heard from a distant piano... followed by a deep pulse...the beat quickens...)  
  
~*~ Inuyasha can not believe the journey has continued for so long. He and his friends have faced blood thirsty battles against vicious demons. Coming out of a few barely alive...~*~  
  
One day, one night, one moment; my dreams could be tomorrow.  
  
One step, one fall, one falter...  
  
East or West, over earth or by ocean...  
  
One way to be my journey,  
  
this way could be my...End of Days.  
  
(Chanting of undecipherable words follow. As well whimsical sounds of nature and falling water...)  
  
(Sounds of base drums echo to quicken the pulse.)  
  
No day, no night, no moment, can hold me back from trying.  
  
One flag, one fall, one falter...  
  
I'll find my day maybe...far and away...far and away.  
  
(Music softens... faint chanting heard... sounds of rain, wind chimes, and a tambourine...)  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's spirit is dieing, I must not give in... but, can I ever make it home? ~*~  
  
(Beat picks up, loud base drums)  
  
One day, one night, one moment,  
  
with a dream, to be leaving.  
  
One step, one fall, one falter...  
  
Find a new world across a wide ocean.  
  
This way became my journey.  
  
This day brings us together  
  
from far and away.  
  
This day ends together...  
  
from far and away...far and away.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun had risen, but its light was hidden by hazy clouds. Dawn awoke the sleepy land. The seabirds flew from their nests to catch morning breakfast. There wings didn't need to flap, the wind held them up. Their eyes scanned along the shallows for fish and shy crabs. As the eye flies with them, the shoreline is visible. Grey blue waters crash against grayer rocks. The suicidal cliffs touch the water as waves slam against one another to create the biggest splash.  
  
Leafless, wind-blow trees are sparingly thrown among the rocks. Only stiff, hardy wiregrasses grow on the high rocks, among the nests of the seabirds.  
  
As the eye levels with the ground, it searches for signs of movement. Over a rolling hill comes the echo of voices, wind blown, and unable to understand.  
  
Then... movement, from the crest of the hill a small creature is seen.  
  
It runs over the hill with excitement in its step, bounding forward on four anxious paws. It pauses at the top of the hill, with a quick glance over its shoulder. It's still undeveloped voice calls out, "Hurry up!! We've made it!! Hurry, hurry!!" With the shout it bounds over the hills top, and scurries down the other side, its eyes wide with anticipation.  
  
"Shippo wait!" a female voice calls from behind the hill. She approaches the top and pauses as well, looking down for the small one. "Wait Shippo, wait for the others!" Her eyes cast along the horizon, a smile forms at her lips.  
  
Her clothes are slightly tattered and torn, from years of traveling. Her complexion is youthful but show lines of age. Her weapons hold scratches and stains which, were not originally there at the beginning of the quest.  
  
Her companion, a cat youkai, appears next, and stands waiting at its master's feet. With a deep sigh of relief, her hand covers her heart and she murmurs a small prayer. "The Ocean..." she whispers, her cat youkai mews with reply. With a strong grip on her Hiraikotsu, she follows Shippo down the other side of the hill.  
  
The next to appear at the hill's top is a young man, his longer, dark hair pulled back in a small ponytail (Author's Note: I don't know the Japanese term for it... sorry.) he uses his monk staff as a walking stick, pulling himself the last few feet to the top. The metal rings at the end jingle together with ancient power. New scars and scrapes are on his arms and body. His dark robes, torn with time, blow gently in the ocean breeze. With a grin, he follows the others to the hill's bottom.  
  
All three stand together and cheer, as their journey has come to an end. The Great Ocean marked the farthest point, now they followed the coast, until they came to the castle.  
  
"I never dreamed the Ocean would be this beautiful." Sango replies, having never traveled this far in her life.  
  
"Nor did I." answered Miroku, his hand carefully slipping towards Sango's rear. But the demon huntress knew better. "Don't even try it." She hissed under her breath, cracking her knuckles.  
  
Miroku gave a slight laugh and pulled his hand away and pretended to be scratching his head. "Heh Heh." He muttered. The pair watched little Shippo jump from rock to rock as the waves hit.  
  
Another figure stepped into sight, although he did not express the same excitement as his comrades. He stayed behind, and watched their reaction upon seeing the Great Ocean.  
  
His golden eyes lay slightly hidden behind long, tangled bangs of silver tresses. Eyes that held back emotion, eyes that never cried.  
  
Hair of such quality could only belong to a demon. His entire mess of metallic locks had grown considerably long. He thought of it as only hair, a symbol of age.  
  
Along his face and neck, more signs of age were prominent. Old battle scars told the tale of his journey. The journey that brought them here.  
  
He wore the clothes of a wanderer. Red with warning, baggy for comfort.  
  
His clawed hands lay at his sides. Equipped with such talons that could slice through solid bone. His hands had become weapons; he had killed with these hands. Death had become a positive feeling. For dead men tell no tales.  
  
Through his perceptive ears, he listened to the crash of the waves below; his nose scented the salt of the water... that his eyes did not need to see.  
  
Deep within his heart, he could feel the pull of the Ocean's power. He had made it, he was almost home.  
  
As he joins the group, a happy Shippo scampers at his feet and then runs up to his shoulder.  
  
"Look Inuyasha! Lookie, look! We made it... that's the Ocean... that's the Ocean!" the excited kit yelled into his ear.  
  
"Get off," he growled, and wacked Shippo off his shoulder and onto the ground. The kit landed hard on the rocky ground and began to cry.  
  
Sango came near and scooped the crying Shippo into her arms. "You could be a little nicer Hanyou!" she snapped.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Hey you guys," called Miroku, "there is a fishing village just on the other side of this cliff. Let's see if we can get some food and shelter there."  
  
"Good idea, Miroku." Sango replied, turning to the little kit in her arms, "Don't you want something nice and warm to eat Shippo?"  
  
The kit smiled under his tears and nodded.  
  
Sango looked up at Inuyasha who just stood staring at the Ocean, his eyes invisible from under his hair.  
  
"Coming Hanyou?" she asked.  
  
"We are not stopping now." He answered roughly.  
  
"And why not? We need to eat; we haven't had any food in days. " Miroku said.  
  
"Yea," Shippo agreed, "And I'm a growing fox demon who needs his food!"  
  
"Correction," Inuyasha snapped, "You're an annoying fur ball who eats the most out of all of us."  
  
Shippo began to pout again, but Sango held him close. "We are still stopping Inuyasha! We are all hungry and tired."  
  
"Feh, pathetic people." Inuyasha sneered.  
  
"The vote is 3:1 Inuyasha, we are stopping." Miroku said, as he and Sango walked off in the direction of the village with Shippo close on their heels.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed the group down the cliff.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next chapter we find out about Kagome... I hope you all are excited about the story... cause I am... Don't forget to review... if you love me... ; ) 


	2. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Welcome Back Readers!! Enjoy Chapter 2 of the sequel... I know you will enjoy it!! Ok... *cracks knuckles* let's begin... again.. : )  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep beneath the waves of the Great Ocean, far below- where the sun's rays cannot shine. The ink blackness of the water housed only tiny, sightless, worms and flocks of krill that were prey to any large fish that happened to brave the darkness in search of food.  
  
Hidden underneath huge worm homes, that look like giant hollow tubes with clumps of mussels attached to their sides; lay a sleepy gorge. The gorge held thousands of cut out holes; just long, deep tunnels carved into the solid rock. Each hole was a small home for the Shadow Merfolk that inhabited the area.  
  
The top rows of holes were each guarded with an armed guard. For these were the homes of the aristocratic family. Past the guard, deep within the rock itself, the tunnel split into hundreds of more tunnels; each lit with a series of torches, each torch was lit with a magical blue flame, which cast long shadows on the extensive rock walls. The tunnels grew colder, as they traveled deeper into the rock face.  
  
Shadow Merfolk traveled in and out of these endless hallways on their countess duties to please the aristocratic family. Beneath the solid walls and never-ending tunnels, behind a shut door, a lonely mermaid sits on the edge of a luxurious bed, draped with colorful, flowing kelp.  
  
The young mermaid bows her head in thought. Her arms are crossed close to her body, holding a thin cloak around her shivering shoulders. Her raven hair swept up in a lavish braid revealing her lily white skin and long neck.  
  
Her eyes still are sweet brown, but they hold no life. The lack of sunlight has caused them to turn dull and wider to see through the darkness of the water.  
  
Dark lines extend from around her eye lids and from the corners of her eyes; the vine pattern twists and turns down to the sides of her cheeks. It was the style of the Shadow Merfolk, to paint their faces in such way, to accent the eyes and complexion. The more extravagant the painting, the higher your status in society. Her lips were also painted dark and held no smile.  
  
She wore silver spiraling arm bands, each adorned with shimmering jewels. Around her chest, she wore a tight fitting black corset, which pulled her small figure tightly together. The corset was decorated with long strands of flowing cloth, as well as a dark cloak that attached around her neck with a silver chain.  
  
She held her fin tucked close to her body. This was perhaps the only thing that hadn't changed. It was still a deep purple color, with flicks of deep green throughout.  
  
The mermaid lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the looking glass in front of her. The darker image of herself stared back at her, in the dull light of the room.  
  
A knock is heard at her door, and then the door opened and in swam in one of her attendants. The attendant's face was flustered and she smiled from ear to ear.  
  
"You're Highness, Kouga has returned! He has returned and he carries with him the item you wished for!"  
  
The mermaid only stared at the excited attendant with dull eyes.  
  
"He asks your immediate attendance Princess Kagome." The attendant continued.  
  
"Very well..." Kagome spoke softly. She stood up and carefully swam out of the room; the attendant followed closely behind her, fussing with her hair and clothing, so that she looked presentable to Kouga.  
  
Kagome swam down the extended hallway and into the hollowed out throne room. As she passed by, servants and other attendants bowed graciously until she passed.  
  
As Kagome approached the doors that led to the throne room, the guards saw her coming and moved quickly to open the great doors. Kagome could hear a trumpet announce her entrance, and her eyes scanned the room, and fell onto a young merman who stood in the center of the great throne room.  
  
He smiled a goofy smile and slightly bowed to her. "My love, I have it... I have the item you requested."  
  
Kagome stared at him, "You tell me this every time you return, yet you do not bring me the item I requested. How am I to know if this time you speak the truth?"  
  
Kouga answered confidently, "This time I am certain that I have the right one. But you must grant me some kindness, Princess, for this item was not easy to retrieve."  
  
"This I understand Kouga, because my Father was its guardian, and he protected it well." Kagome answered.  
  
Kouga ignored her comment and snapped his fingers. A few guards moved behind him and then hurried forward.  
  
Kagome tried to see, but Kouga's body blocked her view. He turned his back to her, which blocked her sight even more, knowing that she couldn't see. With his back turned to Kagome, Kouga spoke softly, "Princess Kagome, my love, I present to you...Tetsugaiga."  
  
He turns to her and holds the battered sword in his hands. Kagome's breath is caught in her throat, 'No! It can't be... he wasn't supposed to find it! This is impossible! Please say it isn't so...' she thought to herself.  
  
~*~* Flashback *~*~  
  
"Princess Kagome, I welcome you to my home...your new home." Kouga spoke as Kagome entered the room.  
  
Kagome's eyes scanned the elaborate residence, "Impressive Mister Kouga."  
  
"My love, you do not need to address me in that manner. Refer to me by only Kouga." Kouga told her.  
  
"If I call you by your informal name then that means that I know you well... and... Mister Kouga...I hardly know you at all." Kagome answered.  
  
Kouga smiled weakly, "Ahh, yes, this is true. But, now I ask to what I owe this visit?"  
  
Kagome bowed her head, "The Coral Palace has been attacked...I have traveled with the only survivors."  
  
Kouga looked concerned, "The King...?" he asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes began to tear. "I fear the worst has happened."  
  
Kouga began to smile, but he hid it quickly, "Does this mean...?"  
  
"It means," Kagome interrupted, "that I come to ask of your aid to my people. Many are wounded and all are starving; I am asking for hospitality."  
  
"I'll see to it." Kouga answered.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome answered. She gently took a seat and wiped away her tears.  
  
Kouga swam closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch made Kagome jump up, "I must go see that my people are comfortable."  
  
Kouga pulled her back down to sit, "All will be taken care for, my love. You must rest; you have witnessed things that a lady was not meant to see."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, "I will not put my needs before my people's; if I strength enough to help then I intend to do so."  
  
Kouga shook his head, "You are but a girl Kagome, and your place should be among other beautiful things... not death or war that is a place for a man to be."  
  
Kagome understood, she was still a girl, this is why she had come to Kouga in the first place... her people needed a leader.  
  
"Mister Kouga," Kagome said softly, "My people need a leader; and I fear I am not strong enough take on the responsibility..."  
  
"Our wedding will be announced immediately then! Oh my Kagome! I will make you proud... I will be a better King than even King Yuu himself was."  
  
"NO!" Kagome cried, "Mister Kouga, you did not allow me to finish. I am not accepting your wedding offer. I will rule in my father's stead..."  
  
"But you are a girl," Kouga stated.  
  
"I may be a girl, Mister Kouga, but soon I will be woman. And when I become a woman, I will take up my place on the throne, and hopefully, one day, return to the Clear Waters."  
  
Kouga looked dumbfounded, "But you MUST marry... and certainly that merman will become King!"  
  
"Indeed," Kagome stated, "that is true... but I still believe in marrying for love, Mister Kouga."  
  
"But you cannot rule alone! It has never been done! Society will collapse!" Kouga said.  
  
Kagome thought for a few moments, and then an idea triggered her mind, she retrieved a quill and paper and wrote down a series of sentences, and then she signed her own name.  
  
"Very well, then I will set up a quest. The man who can retrieve the demon sword, Tetsugaiga, from my father's secret grotto and present it to me will win my heart. That is the only way, until I fall in love. Until then, I reign in my father's stead."  
  
Kouga's face was stern and fierce, he snatched the parchment from Kagome hand and pocketed it. "Then, I begin your quest Princess Kagome. I will retrieve the weapon and I will become King."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kouga looked at Kagome's expression, a sneer appeared on the corner of his lips, and he knew he finally had won. He placed the old sword in Kagome's trembling hands. Then he turned to the other merfolk around him. "Arrange the marriage! Princess Kagome and I will wed before the tides change!"  
  
Kagome was dumbfounded, but it was true, she held Tetsugaiga in her hands... she had it.  
  
Kouga began to swim away, Kagome looked up at him, with his boisterous stride, she began to cry, "NO!" she shouted.  
  
Kouga stopped swimming away and looked back at her, "It's too late Princess. You made a promise, if I found Tetsugaiga and returned it to you, you would marry me. You have your Tetsugaiga, and I now have my bride." He gave a deep laugh.  
  
Kagome shook violently; she grasped Tetsugaiga in her hands and cried out, "You were not meant to find this!"  
  
Kouga smiled, "Oh... But I did. You put this off for five years. Now Kagome, my dear, you uphold your part of the bargain. As royal Princess of the Clear Waters who ever you marry becomes King of the Clear Water and King of the Merfolk."  
  
Kouga fumbled in his pocket for a rolled up piece of paper, he unrolled in and held it before Kagome's eyes. Tears spilled from Kagome's eyes as her mind remembered the paper. The paper she had signed saying just what Kouga had said. If he returned Tetsugaiga, she would be his bride.  
  
"You forget all too easily, my love." Kouga said mockingly.  
  
With those words Kagome swam out of the room, Kouga's laugh following her out the doors. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
Hello to everyone!! I'm soo sorry that I haven't been writing... I'm taking final exams and stuff... but I'm almost done... yea! ...anywho...this is chapter 3 enjoy... and thanks to all my reviewers you guys are awesome beyond words!! I feel so loved ::tears of happiness::Chapter 3Kagome made it back to her room and threw herself on her bed. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed for hours.  
  
'He is cruel, heartless...how could he? He wasn't supposed to find Tetsugaiga!! It's so impossible! I hate him, I hate him so much!'  
  
She cried herself into a quiet sleep, only to be awakened by a small, quiet knock at her door. Kagome quickly pulled herself together and glided across the room and opened the door.  
  
An older merman, who she knew well, stood in front of her. His hair was slightly graying and his fin was a deep green color with flicks of black throughout. Kagome smiled slightly and ushered him in.  
  
His name is Hojo, and he is the last survivor of the Clear Water Merfolk besides Kagome herself. He respects Kagome as his princess; the two remain close because they are the last of their species.  
  
"Princess you have been crying..." Hojo spoke to her.  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't hide her swollen eyes, but she didn't want to appear weak.  
  
"I heard about Tetsugaiga...Princess how could you ever agree to something like that?" Hojo asked.  
  
Kagome grew flustered, "I didn't think he would find it! The sword was one of my fathers best kept treasures; guarded by a secret wall behind a tapestry of the family tree...I thought would be impossible for Kouga you find! But I was wrong..."  
  
"But why even give Kouga a way to win your heart?" Hojo asked.  
  
"He never won my heart. Even with finding Tetsugaiga, I will never love him." Kagome answered.  
  
"But the document..." Hojo said.  
  
"I know, I know...With the wedding Kouga will have my body... but he will never, truly, have my heart." Kagome finished.  
  
"Will you ever be able to give your heart away?" Hojo asked, "Perhaps you could grow to love Kouga..."  
  
"Impossible!" Kagome answered loudly, "He is brutal and revolting. He is a brat spoiled by wealth and greed; I hate him with every fiber of my being."  
  
"Princess..."Hojo spoke emotionally, "I did not mean to anger you... its just I hear that Kouga has planned the wedding to be held in three days from today..."  
  
Kagome blinked at his words, anger spread throughout her body. She shut her eyes and clenched her fists together.  
  
Hojo drew back from Kagome as her anger rose, he spoke softly to her, "You should have never made that kind of a promise...not to a merman like Kouga. Why, didn't you know that he wouldn't be able to rest until he had you in his grasp? How could you..."  
  
"I don't know... I guess I was just holding out until something happened." Kagome broke in.  
  
"Something like what?" Hojo asked.  
  
"A miracle, I suppose." Kagome said.  
  
Silence hung around the pair, Hojo had nothing to say to his Princess. He hated seeing her so unhappy.  
  
Hojo looked at Tetsugaiga lying on the floor where Kagome had dropped it. "Are you sure this is it?" he asked, "It doesn't look like much."  
  
"In the hands of a demon," Kagome answered quietly, "it is powerful enough to destroy one hundred demons with one swing."  
  
"Oh...I see." Hojo answered, even though he did not understand. "So, what will happen now?"  
  
"I do not know." Kagome answered. "The wedding is inevitable...but they will have to drag me down the isle."  
  
Kagome went to the far corner of her room and removed a piece of stone from the wall. The stone fell from her grip and landed heavy on the floor. The noise startled Kagome, but she relaxed.  
  
She removed from her secret hiding place the Shikon Jewel... still tied with the same black cord.  
  
Kagome suddenly got an idea, her eyes flashed as her mind thought it through. "Hojo, I cannot escape my marriage if I stay here."  
  
"Where will you go?" Hojo asked, "Kouga has eyes all over the ocean; soon even the Arctic Merfolk will answer to him..."  
  
"I am Princess of the Sea, which must mean something to others." Kagome spoke half to herself, "And I still have the Jewel."  
  
"What will that do?" Hojo asked.  
  
"I, honestly, do not know...its power I never fully was able to understand. But it guided me once before, when I needed help...when I needed answers." Kagome answered.  
  
She turned to Hojo, with a look of hope in her eyes. "Hojo, I need your help." She said.  
  
"I am your humble servant Princess Kagome." He answered bowing slightly.  
  
Kagome fitted the Jewel around her neck; it hung, like it always had right in the middle of her chest, between her two breasts.  
  
"Sweet Hojo, I need you to pretend to be me for awhile...so that I can escape from the Dark Waters and my marriage."  
  
"How do I do that?" he asked.  
  
Kagome directed her gaze to her closet. Hojo followed her gaze and when it fell onto her closet he began to shake his head. "Princess I am not going to put on woman's clothing."  
  
"Just for a little while, please Hojo. If I have to marry Kouga in only three days then I will never live to see tomorrow." Kagome said, fighting back tears.  
  
Hojo didn't want to bring Kagome to suicide, he wanted to help her. He had to help her, and if this was the only way...then so be it. Hojo nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Kagome swam over to her closet and began to search through her clothing; all provided by Kouga... all but one. The long robe she had worn the day she arrived in the Dark Waters. The robe had long since lost its beautiful deep color, now it looked old and warn out, but that was precisely why Kagome wanted it.  
  
She wrapped herself with the familiar cover. The robe concealed her fancy clothing. Turning to Hojo she spoke softly, with a bit of fear in her voice, "Find something in my closet that will fit you, and will cover most of your body."  
  
Hojo opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome held up her hand, silencing him. "Please don't ask questions, just do as I ask." Hojo nodded in reply and began to pick through her closet; looking for a cloak or shawl that didn't look to girly and would cover him.  
  
As Hojo did this, Kagome went to her looking glass and began to take her hair down. Normally, she would have attendants take it down, but she didn't want anyone she couldn't trust getting involved.  
  
The lavish braid was complicated and strong. Done, clearly, by professionals. After much pulling and brushing her own raven hair appeared, and it lay around her shoulders. Kagome had not seen her hair down in a long time, for it was not the style of the Shadow Merfolk culture for ladies to wear their hair down; in fact it was socially unacceptable.  
  
Yet, long flowing hair had been highly recognized, among her extinct people, as a sign of beauty.  
  
Kagome pulled her raven hair back and parted it down the center, then loosely tied it back with a ribbon.  
  
Next, Kagome worried about the dark lines around her eyes, another Shadow Merfolk culture fad.  
  
Although the lines were very elaborate and pretty, they marked her as a member of aristocratic class, and would make her stick out among the common people. With a piece of rough seaweed, Kagome scrubbed at her eyes; trying to remove the swirling pattern.  
  
The black substance was thick and permanent; all of Kagome's scrubbing only made her skin raw and red. However, the lines were now a lighter shade of gray, no longer deep black.  
  
They would have to stay, for now. Over time, they would disappear.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Hojo, her mouth curved into a smile when she saw his outfit. He had chosen one of her nightgowns that cut low in the front, revealing Hojo's old hairy chest. But the nightgown did cover the rest of his body, and halfway down his green fin.  
  
He held his shirt and sword under his left arm and looked unhappy.  
  
Kagome gave a small laugh and swam over to her friend and hugged him tightly. Hojo sighed and said, "What do I do with these?" he asked. Holding out his own clothes and sword within its holster.  
  
"Hide them," Kagome said, "but I was wondering. Could I possible use your holster and sword belt... to carry Tetsugaiga?"  
  
Hojo nodded and handed her what she asked for. She removed his own sword and replaced it with Tetsugaiga, then she strapped the belt around her waist, and the sheathed Tetsugaiga lay, gently, on the side of her body.  
  
"Princess," Hojo asked, "How will you escape? There are guards at every entrance."  
  
"By a miracle." Kagome answered, touching the Jewel that lay under her robe.  
  
Hojo nodded, "But what do I do?" he asked.  
  
"I need you to pretend to be asleep, then, at midnight when the guards change shifts. Put on your own clothes and leave. If anyone is to question you, tell them that the Princess requested you to stay to help her get to sleep...like you sometimes do."  
  
Hojo nodded again but then he looked worried, "Where will you go?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to worry the old man so she decided to lie, "I'm going to see the whales migrate one last time. Maybe they know where more of our people are, since they travel into the artic waters. Then I'm going to go into hiding."  
  
"For how long?" Hojo asked.  
  
"Until Kouga is long dead. Shadow Merfolk do not live nearly as long as we do. It's because of their environment the deep and dark water." Kagome said.  
  
Hojo looked fearful Kagome regarded his emotions and gave him a long hug, "I'll be fine...do not worry. I just cannot let my life be made for me. I'll miss you..."  
  
She pulled away but before she did, she kissed the old man softly on his wrinkled forehead.  
  
"Thanks for everything." She said. Then she pulled her hood up over her face and wrapped her robe tighter around her body. Kagome opened the door, and slowly made her way out; Hojo shut the door behind her.

Kagome slipped easily down the first hallway, no one had been passing by. She kept one hand secure on the wall and another out in front of her. She didn't know any passages that led to the outside. She only knew ones that led to the throne room, the dining room, and Kouga's private room. The catacombs were probably endless, twisting and turning throughout the rock.  
  
Kagome listened for voices but the hallways were empty...at least for the moment. Kagome briskly swam down another passageway that headed southward. At every turn she paused to listen if any merfolk were around the corners.  
  
A few times she heard voices and the merfolk passed right in front of her, but they didn't turn down the passageway that she was in, they just continued on their way. Each time Kagome thought she was about to get caught.  
  
Kagome wondered if she dare brave asking for directions, saying she was part of a new staff of servants. But she knew that only select individuals, who were raised to do this sort of work, could serve the aristocratic family. She would instantly be caught.  
  
Kagome swam down countless tunnels and turned around dozens of turns. Each tunnel had a stream of doors on either side. Some doors seemed old and rusted, others freshly mounted.  
  
She didn't dare open any and peek inside, for fear she would open one that was Kouga's bedroom or something.  
  
Kagome's heart raced as she made another left and continued down the dark tunnels.  
  
Kagome paused again as she heard voices coming up the hallway. The voices were coming down her hallway, and she had no where to hide, no other passages seemed to be on this hallway. She could only find a dark corner and hide in the shadows.  
  
Kagome strained her hearing to listen to the voices coming...  
  
"...I declare I don't think I ever been so tired in my whole life..."  
  
"...only two hours..."  
  
"...that Kouga with his plans..."  
  
"...decorations..."  
  
"...invite the whole city..."  
  
As the voices grew closer she recognized them as female...two of them. It sounded like harmful gossip; she could now hear their fins swish the water as they swam...Kagome held her breath.  
  
The two mermaids passed, each holding a basket filled with articles of fine linen. One pulled a sac over her right shoulder. They continued down the hall without even looking around themselves.  
  
Their talk continued as they passed by.  
  
"...just wanna stop and pitch this old garbage out into the canyon..."  
  
"...ok I'll wait for you..."  
  
The mermaids continued to swim down along the hallway, Kagome watched them intently.  
  
Kagome could barely make them out as they stopped swimming. The mermaid that had carried the sack opened a small door; a brighter light illuminated the hallway.  
  
Even as deep as they were underwater, some sunlight could still penetrate through, making the ink blackness turn to a misty black.  
  
Kagome's eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness of the Shadow Merfolk's world. Any small source of light attracted her eye now, after spending five years in darkness.  
  
Kagome now could be easily seen, but the girls had their back turned. She first mermaid shut the door again after depositing the sack, and the hallway was back to its haunting darkness.  
  
The girls continued to swim down the hallway, leaving Kagome with a joyous feeling in her heart. She had a way out!  
  
Kagome slowly swam up to the small door; if she opened it, light would cascade all through the hallway, and someone would probably notice her slipping through.  
  
With her sensitive fingers, Kagome felt the length and width of the door. It was really small; she might not be able to get through.  
  
She quickly glanced from right to left, no one seemed around. Yet, she couldn't be sure...but she might not get another opportunity like this one...she had to get out.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the wooden door, just enough to peer out into the dark water. Her eyes scanned the area...she would have to make a mad dash for cover, for she would certainly be seen.  
  
Kagome opened the door all the way, checked quickly behind herself, looking left and right, and then she slipped her head through the door...followed by her neck and chest, this a tighter fit.  
  
She scraped the bottom of her stomach as she passed through the door. Kagome put her hands on the outside wall to steady herself, all she had to do was get her hips through the opening and she would be free.  
  
But her hips were certainly not her most flattering feature. The rock face was cold as she pushed her body through, her scales rubbing up against the rough edges.  
  
Kagome gave a sharp pull, in an attempt to pull her entire body out, but her hip shifted and she felt her body give. Her hips locked in-between the doorframe. She was stuck.  
  
Kagome's fear heightened as she tried to wedge her fin out of the stuck position. 'I'm trapped!' she thought, 'I'm going to get caught, they will find me stuck to in-between this stupid wall!'  
  
Her stress made her body tense up, making it even harder to work her way free. 'I'm doomed...Kouga will find me! If he does, I will pay dearly for my escape.'  
  
Kagome pulled and pulled, but her hips would not budge from in-between the door frame. The edges of the rock face cut at her scales, a few drops of her blood from the scratches dripped into the water.  
  
She was breathing heavily and shaking, for more reasons then one... she heard voices coming up behind her...from down the hallway. And they were definitely male.  
  
They would see her fin sticking out of the wall and surely get her for sure. Kagome pulled harder and harder, ignoring the pain it put her in.  
  
The voices grew louder; they were coming closer...almost upon her.  
  
Kagome began to whine, she slammed her fists against the rock face, trying to break off a stone that would give her more room to squeeze through.  
  
She could now hear their conversation...  
  
"You two cover the south wing..."  
  
"Kouga says double all security..."  
  
Kagome began to cry, it was hopeless she was doomed. She almost thought about cutting herself out, but she'd probably bleed to death before she got anywhere safe. And blood was an easy trail to follow.  
  
"...the garbage door is open..."  
  
"...one of the maids probably..."  
  
"...holy shit what the hell is that?!?"  
  
They spotted her! Kagome screamed in pain, she yanked and pulled against the door frame. The pain overwhelmed her, she felt like she was being ripped in half.  
  
She heard the voices behind her talking to her.  
  
"What the fuck are you trying to do?"  
  
"Stop her!"  
  
Kagome felt hands grab onto her fin and pull her back through. She smacked her fin left and right to get them to let go. If they got a good grip, they would pull her directly back through.  
  
Kagome shut her teary eyes; her body quivered and broke down. It was hopeless; all her pulling had only gotten her more stuck. With her final strength she pulled for the last time, while silently whispering a prayer to herself, 'someone, anyone, please...help me...I can't get caught... I can't marry Kouga...don't make me...father...please, guide me...Shikon Jewel...I need something...please...help...me...'  
  
The Jewel hung around her neck and lay under her gaze, Kagome watched breathlessly as it began to glow a bright pink/white color. A surge of strength passed through Kagome's body; energy emitted from around her.  
  
A great heat followed this strength, Kagome could hear cracking sounds. Then a blinding flash enveloped her. The wall that held her captive exploded and shattered into piles of debris.  
  
Kagome was throne out of the wall, thrown out into the open water. She tumbled over and over until she finally stopped. With her head spinning she glanced back at the rock palace. Underneath a cloud of spoke and crumbling rock, Kagome could see a huge hole in the rock face.  
  
Kagome breath caught in her throat... 'Did...did...I do...that?!?' she wondered. Her hand moved to her chest and she grasped the Jewel, which still admitted a slight warm sensation. Kagome looked down on it with high suspicion, 'Will I ever know the true depths of your power?' she wondered to the Jewel.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome realized the commotion surrounding the hole she had made in the rock. Although she was in pain, she turned and swam for her life, up and out of the Dark Waters... away from her cursed life. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Hello to everyone, ok countdown to the end of school... 1 days to go!!! Woo Hoo!! Then it will be me, my computer, and Fanfiction...all on summer vacation!! I have tons of new ideas for new Inuyasha stories as well as ideas for this story... which I will share with all of you very soon. Anywho, I hope everyone is doing good...and Enjoy reading Chapter 4... oh and don't forget to tell all your friends about this story... so I can get more reviews... I love reviews don't forget... they are my inspiration... so PLEASE REVIEW... my last story had 102... lets try and break that!! I'll do my part, so you do yours... lol... love you all... and now I present Chapter 4   
  
Oh just another fun note... just recently I went to Jacon, one the Anime convention... and OMG I loved it!! I dressed up like Sango and got 2nd place in the costume contest...which didn't give me anything... but it was still fun...gosh it took me forever to make her boomerang thingy... I got a whole bunch of Inuyasha stuff (Of course) like two of the Inuyasha cd's so now I have Japanese music to listen to while I write!! Hehe If any of you have had any Con experiences... tell me about them I'd love to know!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
As the group entered the little fishing village, Inuyasha watched them all separate into different directions.  
  
Sango, towards a food stand,  
  
Shippo to go pick pocket people,  
  
And Miroku towards crowd of young girls.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, how could even think of traveling all this distance with a group of complete weirdo's. Inuyasha pulled his Robe of the Fire Rat tighter to his body; the Great Ocean gave off a cold breeze that chilled his very bones.  
  
Had his home always been this cold? He never remembered it to be this bleak and depressing. But it had been over five years since he had been here.  
  
Inuyasha kept his head down, but began to trudge through the village. He didn't really care what was going on, but he sometimes glanced up at the stores and shops he passed.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard a squeal that came from the direction Miroku had went in, followed by the sound of many sharp slaps.  
  
'Pervert,' Inuyasha thought, 'he deserves it.'  
  
Shopkeepers lined the streets trying to sell their items, to every passing person. A man selling some kind of pottery jumped in front of Inuyasha and shoved a vase in his face.  
  
"You look like the kind of person who would have many beautiful women to buy flowers for... you can bring them to her in this lavish vase...and for you... I make it half price..."  
  
Inuyasha growled at the man. "Get away from me I don't want you're fucking overpriced vase."  
  
"But Sir, this is made out of the finest clay..." the man continued.  
  
"How about I rip both your arms off?" Inuyasha growled lifting his head and showing his fangs.  
  
This shocked the man, "Have a nice day Sir." And he ran away.  
  
'Stupid humans.' Inuyasha thought. He continued down the main road, after a few more steps he was joined by Shippo who scampered up onto his shoulder.  
  
"These people don't carry anything on them, and they all smell like fish." Shippo chattered in his ear.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him, he was too cold to raise his hand and smack the kit off of his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha continued to wander down the road, his eyes scanning for Sango with, hopefully, some food by now.  
  
Suddenly, a scent struck Inuyasha. Curiosity struck him, he knew it smelled familiar he just couldn't remember. He turned his head and looked for its source.  
  
He turned off of the main road and followed the smell. It came from a small hut in between two shops.  
  
"Where are we going?!?" Shippo asked; Inuyasha had forgotten the annoying thing was still on his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up, while I pretend you don't exist." Inuyasha said. Shippo looked hurt by his remark but he held it in. Tears just made Inuyasha even madder.  
  
Inuyasha walked towards the small hut, he entered through the flap that covered the doorway and peered inside.  
  
It was lightly furnished with only a few small rugs on the floor. In the center of the room a fire burned with some kind of strew cooking on top of it.  
  
"Wow!" Shippo breathed from Inuyasha's shoulder, "this person is really good!"  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his comment, but then his eyes fell onto what Shippo was talking about.  
  
The walls were lined with paintings; paintings of the ocean, the cliffs, the town, and the shoreline.  
  
Inuyasha's golden eyes fell onto a painting on the wall nearest him; the painting was done in watercolor.  
  
It depicted the coastline and the extending ocean.  
  
It was realistically painted down to the foam on the waves as they reached the shore. But along the shore, were other objects. Some lying face down, others face up, on the sand.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head as his eyes focused on what the objects were...then his eyes widened.  
  
They were bodies, bodies that seemed to have been washed up by the tide.  
  
Inuyasha stared hard at the bodies, they were not human... they were bodies of... of merfolk.  
  
Inuyasha felt a tingle go down his spine. 'Why would someone paint this?'  
  
Inuyasha looked around the rest of the hut, along the far wall was a series of shelves, each holding weird items.  
  
Deciding that this hut needed further inspection, Inuyasha entered the hut all the way and walked to the shelves. His eyes looked inquisitively, at the rows of human skulls followed by long bones that he guessed belonged to humans too.  
  
Shippo began to shake and whimper, "This...this person is a cannibal!"  
  
"No," Inuyasha said, waking the kit from his shoulder. "These bones are in to good of condition...no one has eaten any kind of meat from them, look see? They have no teeth marks."  
  
Shippo picked himself off of the floor and scampered onto one of the shelves and poked a curious finger at a few of the bones.  
  
"They still are creepy though." He cried.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha answered. But then his ears twitched slightly, he could hear the flap that served as a door moved and sound of someone entering the hut.  
  
"Eh, what brings ye two into my home?" an old voice asked, before he could turn around.  
  
Inuyasha turned his eyes to see an old woman dressed in traditional miko style glaring down at him. All of her wrinkles and old-age lines made her look half dead.  
  
Shippo screamed and hid behind Inuyasha's hair, who let out a small growl at the kitsune.  
  
Inuyasha gave no reply and crossed his arms like he didn't care at the old woman's presence.  
  
The old woman smirked slightly, "Curiosity killed the demon." She spoke quietly. Inuyasha curled his upper lip at her, showing his fangs.  
  
The old woman seemed surprisingly calm at Inuyasha's presence. She lay down the bundle that she had carried in her arms by the fire. She pushed her long gray hair out of her face and then kneeled down to stir her stew, with a long handled wooden spoon.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes moved from the crouched old woman to the painting he had looked at earlier. 'So this is the weirdo that painted that scene?' he thought to himself.  
  
"Have an interest in art, demon?" the woman asked without looking up.  
  
Inuyasha snorted, "No, I'm just wondering what kind of insane person would paint a scene of death and destruction."  
  
"It is called history painting, demon." The old woman answered, "A painting that depicts the time of a historical event, to keep reference of it. That one makes reference to the destruction of the merpeople."  
  
Inuyasha snapped his head and eyes back at the old woman, "What do you mean destruction of the merpeople?!?"  
  
"Ahh, so it is a story ye craves, eh demon?" The woman answered.  
  
"I want to hear a story!" Shippo cried, darting out from under Inuyasha's hair. He jumped down and sat in front of the old woman with eager eyes.  
  
"Aye, young one, I will tell ye the tale." The old woman answered, "And perhaps ye demon friend would like to listen as well?"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his gaze, "I just want to know if this is true or not."  
  
"I never speak in lies." The woman answered, "The tale of the destruction of the merpeople is true. True as the day the bodies washed up onto the western shores..."  
  
"Don't skip ahead!" Shippo cried, "I want to hear the whole story!!"  
  
"Aye, and you will...for now I shall begin at the beginning." The old woman said, but before she began she gave a sideways glace at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure if the woman was telling the truth. He might as well hear the whole story. If it was lavish and extreme he knew it would be false. Yet, a feeling of worry struck throughout him, what if she is speaking true words? Does that mean...could have something...something...horrible...happened to...to Kagome?  
  
It had been so long...over five years...  
  
"Five years ago," the old woman began, "destruction and death fell upon the watery world of the merpeople. No known cause as to why. Only an old legend...of the merfolk's relation to the demon world."  
  
"A demon caused the damage?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Patience, demon, I cannot keep stopping the story for silly questions..." the old woman said.  
  
"Yea Inuyasha, shut up!" Shippo said.  
  
The old woman's eyes widened slightly, "Inuyasha? That be your name?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, but Shippo answered for him, "Yea his name is Inuyasha."  
  
The woman smiled at the kitsune. "Interesting... and you address him as only Inuyasha?"  
  
Shippo cocked his head, "Why would he be called anything else but Inuyasha?"  
  
The old woman's eyes turned to Inuyasha's face, which looked stern with hints of worry. 'What is this old hag thinking? Does she know about me?'  
  
"No reasons...forget I asked...now on with the story..." she said quickly. Shippo wiggled with anticipation. After one last quick stare at Inuyasha the old woman stared back at the excited kit and began again.  
  
"Now, the old legend spoke of a demoness and merman who fell in love...a deep love that eventually caused a cold war to start between demons and merfolk. You see, demon blood and merfolk blood are both very strong and magical blood types. And they can only mix with other less strong blood types. For example, humans have very weak blood.  
  
Unfortunately, when two strong blood types are mixed...the result, in the offspring, is always disastrous. Eventually, the demon and mermaid did produce a child...and the child did not survive the stages of infancy. The strong bloods could not mix, each trying to become the dominate type of the child.  
  
Later, both demons and merpeople will blame each other for the death of the child. Each blaming the other's bad blood.  
  
War was on the breakfront... but nothing ever happened, nothing really worthy of mentioning. Only the murder of the loving couple by their enemies.  
  
The merpeople just returned to the ocean...and the demons stayed on land; and that's how it has stayed. Until five years ago, when the merfolk were attacked by a dark hanyou named Naraku..."  
  
"Naraku..." Inuyasha almost whispered.  
  
The old woman nodded slowly, "He despised all merfolk because of this legend. His name is only known because he has been terrorizing our villages as well...looking for something that we did not have.  
  
Eventually he decided that the merpeople must have the item. So he launched an all out war on them, without warning and taking no prisoners.  
  
I knew not of the attack, no one did, until the bodies began rising from the ocean depths and washing to shore.  
  
After examining most of the bodies for wounds, we found none..."  
  
Her hand extended and she pointed to the shelf of bones. "Those are only a few souls that I found that had not been eaten by sea predators or birds of prey..."  
  
"You mean to tell me those are merfolk bones?" Inuyasha asked. The old woman nodded. Inuyasha looked sickened.  
  
"Our only guess was that they were poisoned. And the poison led us to Naraku, because he owns legions of poisonous insects that have taken countless lives." She continued.  
  
Inuyasha was slightly shaking; he hadn't blinked in a long time, out of bewilderment.  
  
"What ails you Inuyasha?" the old woman asked. But her only reply was the sound of a deep growl coming from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Shippo asked curiously.  
  
Inuyasha curved his clawed fingers into fists and clenched them tightly. His head was bowed, his hair covered his eyes; his ears lay flat on the tip of his head.  
  
"Where...where is...he...Naraku now?" Inuyasha growled low.  
  
The old woman seemed scared, "I know not. He disappeared after the attack; he only left his insects to terrorize the coastal villages in his stead."  
  
Inuyasha raised his head, his golden eyes hiding back what seemed to be...tears.  
  
Shippo and the old woman shrunk back.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes, kept them shut for a few seconds, and then opened them again. Then he sighed deeply, lowered his head again and turned on his heels, and walked slowly, deeply hurt, out of the hut.  
  
The sun had taken the fog away and the temperature was increasing as it climbed in the sky.  
  
He had only walked a few paces when he could hear the sound of Shippo's tiny quick feet following him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" he called.  
  
Inuyasha ignored him and kept walking.  
  
Shippo ran faster and got in front of Inuyasha's path and put his arms out to stop him. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Leave me alone." Inuyasha sneered, as he started to walk around the kitsune.  
  
Shippo jumped, again, in front of his path, "No I won't! Not until you tell me what's wro..."  
  
This time Inuyasha picked up the tiny fox kit and threw him out of his way. "MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!!" he roared. Shippo flew threw the air and landed, painfully, on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha's loud roar made all the nearby villagers look up; including the nearby Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango thrusted her bags into Miroku's arms and ran to aid Shippo. When she reached the kit, she pulled him into her lap.  
  
"Shippo-chan, are you alright?" she asked. Shippo only moaned in return. Miroku joined the pair and they both looked at Inuyasha.  
  
He still stood in the same spot from where he had thrown Shippo, his head just still down but his hands were relaxed and at his sides.  
  
The villagers began to move about in their daily activities, but they all moved farther away from Inuyasha.  
  
Sango picked up Shippo and walked over to Inuyasha. "What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha?" she asked as she reached him. "You are going to give poor Shippo a concussion one day!"  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha replied. "Like I care."  
  
Sango remained upset, "That's the problem with you, Inuyasha. You never care! You don't care about anything or anyone!"  
  
Inuyasha faced her with blazing eyes, "Caring has never gotten me anything in life!"  
  
"Then you're heartless!" Sango roared.  
  
That did it. Inuyasha raised his hand to Sango. About to strike her, but another hand caught his wrist.  
  
"Even I know better then to strike a lady." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the monk and then pulled his hand away.  
  
Shippo stirred slightly in Sango's arms. "Stupid hanyou..." he muttered.  
  
Inuyasha snarled and then turned away from the group. He walked into the crowd, and was lost in the commotion.  
  
Sango tried to forget about Inuyasha's attitude problem and she turned to the kitsune in her arms. "Shippo-chan, are you hungry? I bought some food for us to share."  
  
"What about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
Sango looked surprised at his answer, after all the nasty things Inuyasha said and did to him, Shippo still thought good things about him. "Inuyasha can look out for Inuyasha." She replied.  
  
"I agree." Miroku echoed.  
  
Shippo nodded and scampered up onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha has been acting strangely ever since we entered this area...I wonder why this place brings out the worst in him?" Miroku stated.  
  
"Perhaps he knows that he is closer to his home, and he can't deal with the memories." Sango said.  
  
"That is a possibility, but I think there is more to our half-breed that meets the eye." Miroku said.  
  
"Yea," Shippo said, "he hides behind his emotions. Yet...he almost cried when that nice old woman told him about the merpeople."  
  
"What are you talking about Shippo?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh that's right; you two were not there..." Shippo said, "Inuyasha and I walked into this old hut and this old woman told us this story about mermaids and stuff...and about how they all died cause of an attack by some demon named Naraku...."  
  
"Naraku?!?" both Sango and Miroku echoed, shocked.  
  
They both turned to each other. Shippo looked lost.  
  
"You know Naraku?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"I should ask you the same question." Sango said.  
  
Miroku bowed his head and spoke softly, "This rosary around my hand isn't just for looks, you know. It hides my curse."  
  
"Curse?" Sango said.  
  
Miroku nodded once, and he held up his cursed hand, "Naraku placed the curse on my hand. When I remove the cloth and rosary, a wind tunnel opens. Capturing and sealing anything into oblivion."  
  
Sango put her hands over her mouth, to hide her scream. "Oh, Miroku..." she spoke lovingly.  
  
Miroku turned his head away, his whole disposition changed, "What did Naraku do to you?" he whispered to Sango.  
  
Sango lowered her hands, and said, "He attacked my village and destroyed everything...killing my parents and taking my little brother as one of his slaves."  
  
Sango ducked her head in shame, "That is when I swore I would avenge my parents and my brother by becoming a demon exterminator...I would make Naraku pay for what he did...with his own life."  
  
Kirara meowed at its master's feet.  
  
Sango opened her arms and Kirara jumped up into them, she hugged her cat- youkai tightly.  
  
They all didn't speak for several minutes. Then Miroku spoke up, "It seems then, we all have come to the right place...to seek out and avenge."  
  
Sango nodded under Kirara's fur. "At least we have a better chance at killing him now that we are a group." Sango said.  
  
"I agree." Miroku said, rubbing his cursed hand.  
  
Sango looked up and then at Shippo, "Shippo, what were you saying about Inuyasha? About the mermaids?"  
  
Shippo scratched his head, "I forget now..." (tear drop)  
  
"I think ye need to speak to Lord Inuyasha on the topic." Came a voice behind them.  
  
The three turned to see an old woman standing there. Shippo recognized her; "You're that lady..." he began.  
  
"What do you mean...Lord Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
The old woman bowed her head, "I don't know if I am the one to tell ye." She answered wholeheartedly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "What do you know that we don't?"  
  
"Aye, Inuyasha...or if you prefer to call him Prince Inuyasha, Lord of the Western Lands. Second to his brother, Lord Sesshomaru. Who banished Prince Inuyasha five years ago." The old woman stated.  
  
"WHAT?!?" the all cried in unison.  
  
..........................................................  
  
Hope you all enjoyed chapter 4... chapter 5 coming soon... I promise. Don't forget to review if you like what you are reading... : ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Schools out!! Woo Hoo!! Yeah...lol I am going to post at least one chapter every day...so as to not leave you all in too much suspense. Anywho, it felt soo good to sleep in today... so now I'm refreshed and ready to write... here goes...Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome kicked her fin until her very bones ached from swimming so hard.  
  
The scrapes on her sides were not helping either. Her blood scent was in the water, and the predators of the deep were also close on her trail.  
  
She had to sing a few notes with her siren songs to keep them at bay.  
  
But she could still see the dark outlines of their forms in the distance.  
  
It didn't matter, nothing mattered. The farther she traveled, the more lighthearted she became. As the dark waters opened up into the old clear waters of her home.  
  
She felt warm, a feeling that she hadn't felt since the day of death. She had been living in darkness for so long; she forgot the feeling of heat.  
  
Sunlight illuminated pathways for her to see through. She swam among the beams of light.  
  
Finally, she stopped swimming. Kagome hovered for a few moments to catch her breath. She placed her hands on her shoulders and gave herself a small hug; she had done it, she had escaped.  
  
Kagome pulled the hood of her cloak back and untied her long hair. As she removed the ribbon, it flowed out from behind her and swayed with the current. She enjoyed the feeling of her hair around her shoulders. The lack of sunlight had turned it nearly black.  
  
Kagome never wanted to fear the sun again. She embraced its warmth.  
  
Kagome ripped pieces of her old cloak to form bandage strips. These she tied around her cuts. The salt water had been the best help for clotting her blood. But a few still bled.  
  
She took a deep breath and relaxed. Kagome looked up towards the water's surface, an outline of the sun shimmered back down at her. Suddenly, she felt a surge of playfulness hit her. She smiled to herself.  
  
Kagome powered up her fin and darted upwards towards the surface of the water. Traveling up a beam of light, she wanted to touch the glistening ball of light and warmth. She climbed through the water towards the surface.  
  
Kagome lived in both worlds-the sea and the air. She saw the blue-green of the ocean, the pale blue and white of the sky.  
  
She powered her tail and drove hard toward the surface. Above her, she could see the shimmering, silver border between water and air.  
  
Faster...faster still.  
  
Kagome shattered the barrier of the sea and hurtled up into the sky. She felt warm wind on her skin, instead of cold water. She hung, poised in midair, almost floating above the surface of the water. Now the barrier was beneath her. She pointed her head towards it and dropped from the sky.  
  
The water wrapped around her again, welcoming her back.  
  
Kagome felt the adrenaline rush fall, as she pulled herself back out of a child like mind. But, what a feeling, such a rush of joy and warmth. Kagome hadn't played like that in years.  
  
It was something about the clear blue waters that always gave one a desire to play.  
  
Kagome realized, suddenly, how exhausted she was. Yet, it was not safe to rest yet. She had to find a place to hide, a place were she could rest with ease.  
  
Unexpectedly, as if my wish was answered an ancient song filled my head. Older than all the sirens songs...this song had no words, only a melody.  
  
Kagome looked down into the water. It was very strange, like the ocean floor was rising to meet her.  
  
No. It was a whale. He had dived beneath her, and was rising slowly, slowly to the surface.  
  
The wale rose beneath her, the broad leathery back lifted her up. When Kagome opened her eyes again she was sitting contently on what could have been a small island, high above the choppy waves.  
  
Kagome lay down on the whale's great back, gently stroking him out of thanks.  
  
Whales do not speak in words; they speak in a silent voice that seems to fill the whole ocean.  
  
She listened. She listened to his wordless voice in her head. Which feels like it goes on forever. She listened to the whale's story. Because whales are the greatest of story tellers. They are like old grandparents who have lived for centuries...and now wish to share their lives with you.  
  
Kagome fell asleep to his rhythmic story. Yet, it continued to play in her dreams.  
  
The whale had lived eighty migrations. He had many mates, many mothers, who had died in their turn. His children traveled the oceans of the world.  
  
He had survived many battles, traveled to the far southern ice and the far northern ice.  
  
He remembered the songs of the many fathers who had gone before. As others would remember his song.  
  
..........  
  
It was dusk before Kagome opened her eyes again. It was sunset.  
  
Kagome was wet, of course, covered with splashing water and the spray from the whale's blowhole. It was a little cold, especially now that the sun was going down.  
  
She slipped from the whales back and back down into the water. She swam up his body length until she found his large eye, which seemed glazed over with age.  
  
"I have taken you home, Princess." He "spoke" to her.  
  
"Great one, I have no home." Kagome answered.  
  
The emotion of the large eye changed, it seemed to show some kind of sadness.  
  
Kagome drew closer to him, "I cannot bring myself to return to the Coral Palace...I have...too many memories...that I wish to forget."  
  
The whale spoke ancient words of wisdom to her, "Sometimes you have to change a little more than your mind..."  
  
Kagome bowed her head, nodding slowly.  
  
"...time heals all wounds." The whale finished.  
  
Kagome didn't look up. She felt the whale move away from her. His massive body cast a long shadow as he disappeared; back out into the deeper waters.  
  
Kagome felt herself begin to cry. Before the tears would fall, a deep song spread through the ocean.  
  
She turned her head in its direction, realizing that is was the whale singing to her. Kagome listened to its melody. None of her songs could ever match the power and emotion of the songs of the whales.  
  
She waited until the long, howling notes dissipated into the deep sea. And Kagome was left alone again.  
  
She needed time to think. But her stomach was empty and it growled with hunger. She had no idea where to look for food.  
  
Perhaps if she was to go closer to shore, she would find some kelp to eat. Even though raw kelp was not very appealing to her, she had to eat something.  
  
Kagome realized that she had been spoiled in all her years; never having to worry about where to get her next meal.  
  
Perhaps the whale was right, she needed to change.  
  
Kagome grasped the Jewel around her neck and placed her hand gently on the sheathed Tetsugaiga still attached to her waist.  
  
She carried with her two powerful items, which she knew next to nothing about.  
  
Kagome racked her mind with options and choices...but her stomach continued to growl, which clouded her thoughts.  
  
She decided to feed her hunger before she did anymore deep thinking.  
  
Perhaps she never expected that she would have gotten this far. Perhaps she never expected to escape Kouga at all.  
  
But she was her own person now. Kagome turned and followed the current, which would take her to shore.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha sat up high on a branch of a tree, with his arms folded. He watched as the sun was setting over the water.  
  
So many thoughts wondered through his head.  
  
Mostly thoughts about Kagome, his mermaid friend, which he had left behind all those years ago.  
  
'She saved my life twice and I couldn't even be their when she needed help the most.'  
  
He dreaded the thought of her being dead. But he knew it was probably true. She was the princess after all...  
  
Hell, she was the only one who knew that he was the demon prince.  
  
Inuyasha swore to himself that his new mission, before dealing with his brother, would be to find this Naraku person and make him suffer.  
  
He wondered how many days, after he had been banished, that Naraku had attacked the merpeople.  
  
"Naraku..." he growled under his breath. "You will pay..."  
  
'This is all Sesshomaru's fault.' He decided, 'if he hadn't exiled me, then I could have been there to stop Naraku.'  
  
........Flashback........  
  
"Inuyasha...?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What are you gonna say if Kikyou told Sesshomaru?" she asked, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'll just deny it. Is that the best thing to do?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose." Kagome said. "Just promise you will still come and visit me."  
  
"Feh, don't worry. You'll be seeing allot of me." Inuyasha said. He stood up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome called to him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at her, but didn't speak.  
  
"I'm sorry about your father." Kagome said.  
  
"Heh, yea... thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know you heard the same thing from Kikyou but, if you ever need anything... ya know you can always ask..." Kagome said.  
  
"I know Kagome, Thank you." Inuyasha said, as he flashed her a toothy smile, and then turned and walked away.  
  
.........End Flashback.........  
  
'That was the last time I saw her' he remembered. 'I told her that she would be seeing allot of me......I lied to her...'  
  
He growled at himself, 'I hate myself.'  
  
"Hey Hanyou!!" called a voice up at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down to see Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara glaring up at him.  
  
"What!" he roared back down at them.  
  
"Do you know how long we have been looking for your stupid hide?" Miroku shouted.  
  
Sango jabbed him in the ribs, Miroku winced with pain, but spoke again, "I mean, we were worried about you... come down please... Lady Sango has food for you."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head at the monk's attitude change. 'Did he just say 'please'?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
Then, Inuyasha remembered that old woman with the paintings. 'Crap!' he thought, 'she told them!'  
  
Inuyasha's stomach answered him. He decided he would have to deal with this eventually so he jumped down off of his branch and landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
The three of them stood there kind of in a state of shock as Inuyasha walked forward. He gazed at each of them. From Sango, to Miroku, to tiny Shippo-who bowed slightly at Inuyasha.  
  
"So...you know huh?" he growled.  
  
Sango played dumb, "Know what, Inuyasha?"  
  
"You just called me by my name... you never do that." He said.  
  
Sango smiled slightly, she knew that he knew.  
  
She folded her arms across her chest, "I'm not going to call you 'Prince.' I don't care how royal you are."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Whatever..."  
  
Inuyasha walked past them, pushing his way through.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Miroku asked.  
  
"To get firewood. You have food don't you?" he growled back.  
  
"Oh, yea...right." Miroku remembered.  
  
The group began to set up camp, as Inuyasha went out for firewood.  
  
.........  
  
Night had long since settled in, when they finished eating.  
  
The ocean breeze was cold, so they all remained close by the fire.  
  
Inuyasha stared into the flame, his mind elsewhere.  
  
Sango leaned against a transformed Kirara with Shippo asleep on her lap.  
  
Miroku lay as close as he could to her without her getting mad and hitting him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed slightly and leaned backwards. Lying on his back he placed his hands behind his head, and looked up at the trees.  
  
An almost full moon shined down on him between the tree branches.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha..." he heard Sango call.  
  
"What..." he growled without moving.  
  
Sango ignored his grumpiness. "Shippo started to tell us something yesterday...something about mermaids...do you...?"  
  
Miroku took quick interest in the story, "Have you ever met a mermaid Inuyasha?" he interrupted.  
  
"It's none of both of your business." Inuyasha said.  
  
"It is my business Inuyasha...anything that has to do with women or –maids is my business...you don't think I would remember do you? But I do... I remember like you told it to me yesterday..."  
  
Inuyasha sat up and glared at the monk, "You are psycho!" he shouted.  
  
"Hush Inuyasha..." Sango warned, "You'll wake Shippo."  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You know that object you carry around with you, that sponge thing that was a gift from Kugama..." Miroku continued.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha corrected him.  
  
Miroku smiled, "See? You are thinking about her! I knew it! My love predictions are always correct..."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha growled standing up.  
  
Miroku shook his finger at Inuyasha, "You don't need to hide you feelings anymore Inuyasha. It all makes sense now... Kagome is a mermaid. And she gave you that ball-thing, to remember her by. I knew that kind of sponge only comes from the deep depths of the Great Ocean..."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha roared; charging at Miroku and grabbing him by the collar, he shook him violently.  
  
Inuyasha could hear Shippo crying. "Inuyasha stop this... look what you did, you woke Shippo up!" Sango yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha dropped Miroku and turned to walk away.  
  
"I was already awake..." Shippo said. He turned and looked at Inuyasha walking away.  
  
With a quick burst of speed he ran in front of Inuyasha's path. "Inuyasha! Stop walking away I want to say something to you!"  
  
"Go away you annoying brat!" he growled at Shippo.  
  
"No!" Shippo yelled in his tiny voice, he scampered up Inuyasha's robe and looked at him directly in the face, grabbing a hold of his collar.  
  
This shocked Inuyasha, as the kit was centimeters away from his face, he stopped walking.  
  
"Look Inuyasha," Shippo yelled at him, "You may hit me, kick me, knock me down, and insult me...but I'm tougher than I look, and smarter too! I know what's going on!  
  
The story the old lady told us is true and Miroku's guess about Kagome is correct, she is a mermaid, and now you think that Kagome is hurt or dead. That's why you're so grumpy."  
  
Shippo looked happy with himself that he had figured out Inuyasha's true meaning.  
  
Inuyasha looked shocked at the kit's words, but then he began to laugh. The laugh came from deep within his throat, and sounded vicious and evil.  
  
"Well, I guess you think you have me all figured out don't you?" he snarled. With a sharp whack, he knocked Shippo off of him and onto the ground. He turned to the rest of the group.  
  
"Well, you all our wrong...dead wrong. You think you know everything, or at least you believe you do, about me. Well you can't be more off track. I'm fed up with all of your stupid, annoying, perverted emotions.  
  
You all have been crazy since day one. And I'm done with it. From here on, I travel solo. And if you follow me, I'll kill you."  
  
He turned back towards the trees and walked away, "Good luck staying alive!" he yelled, before he disappeared among the shadows.  
  
...........................................................  
  
OMG what a baka he is!!! Grr... stupid Inuyasha... well, next chapter it finally happends...Inuyasha and Kagome meet for the first time in five years!! Wait, why is Kagome attacking him? Find out!!  
  
............................................................ 


	6. Chapter 6

...................  
  
OMG... here it is... the long and awaited for Chapter 6!! With the reuniting of Kagome and Inuyasha!! I can not tell you how many times I have wanted to skip ahead and write this part of the story before any of the other chapters... but I didn't and now I'm soo excited to write this part... I hope you all enjoy... since this is my favorite chapter... its going to be super long...Enjoy!!  
  
..........................  
  
Chapter 6  
  
................................  
  
Kagome felt better, with her stomach full she could now think clearly again. Although her meal hadn't been very tasty, it still filled her up.  
  
Now, she sat on a rock enjoying the moonlight. There was no one out on the water, no late night fisherman, no late night swimmers.  
  
Kagome stared at the shoreline. She watched as the waves gently rolled in and out. She couldn't think of anything prettier then the moonshine on the breaking ocean waves against the gray sands.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes toward the night sky, the moon was almost full. She held out her hands and pretended to be able to hold the moon in her palms.  
  
She remembered something her father once told her, when he first took her to the surface and she got to gaze at the moon for the first time. He told her that,  
  
...Flashback...  
  
"The person who you decide to marry, Kagome, should love you with all his heart and soul; anything you ask of him, he should be able to do for you."  
  
"Even if I asked for the moon?" little Kagome asked her father.  
  
"Indeed," her father answered, "The moon and all the stars will be laid at your fingertips."  
  
....End Flashback....  
  
Her eyes glittered at the yellow moon.  
  
Letting her hands fall, they came to rest on Tetsugaiga, which lay across her lap. Kagome petted the sword snuggled deep within its holster.  
  
Picking up Tetsugaiga she cradled it in her arms. Kagome thought of her father, who she missed dearly.  
  
He had never come to rescue her from Kouga's clutches. He had gone down with his kingdom.  
  
Kagome wondered if she had done the right thing, by leaving. Kouga would probably make up some lie about her committing suicide and then he would rule over all the merfolk.  
  
And he had the document that Kagome had signed.  
  
He had everything that was against her.  
  
Kagome didn't want to think about Kouga. She was safe from him, for now; unless Kouga decided to search for her.  
  
But the ocean was a big place.  
  
Kagome shook the thought away. She only had two tasks now, keeping the Jewel and Tetsugaiga safe.  
  
Carefully, Kagome removed Tetsugaiga from its holster. She held the sword straight out and leveled her eyes parallel to the blade.  
  
The dull blade still shone slightly in the moonlight.  
  
Kagome pulled the blade closer to her eyes and ran a curious finger along the edge.  
  
The blade was dull, but Kagome felt her finger slice open.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried, and put her finger in her mouth. She could taste her own blood in her mouth; she only sucked on it for a minute until the pain went away.  
  
Kagome stared at the sword. "You are dull...yet you cut my skin. There is something magical about you..." she spoke to the sword.  
  
"Demon bone..." she remembered. Maybe that gave it the mysterious powers.  
  
Kagome sighed and placed the sword back into the holster. She strapped the belt around her waist and slid down from off of her rock and back into the water.  
  
The water beneath her was dark and unwelcoming. Kagome decided that she would stay close to the surface, the moon produced allot of light and it made Kagome feel more comfortable.  
  
Swimming only a few feet under the surface, Kagome swam parallel to the shoreline.  
  
She really didn't know where she was going. For she really had no place to go and night was really not the best time to be traveling.  
  
Kagome just decided to keep following the shoreline, seeing where it would take her.  
  
.............................................................................  
  
Inuyasha hadn't realized that he was running until he felt out of breath. He slowed himself and then finally stopped.  
  
Why had he been running? Did he want to really get away from Shippo and the others that badly?  
  
Maybe he did. All they have been doing is driving his crazy this whole time. Making up lies about him; telling wild tales about his life, as if they knew him.  
  
Feh, he didn't need them and even if he did, he would never admit it.  
  
They were stupid and insignificant.  
  
Inuyasha hated himself. He had many reasons for leaving them behind. Not just that they annoyed him and were useless waists of space, but also because he didn't want to feel responsible if anything happened to anyone of them, like what had happened to Kagome.  
  
'I'm such an idiot.' He thought to himself.  
  
He felt himself jump to conclusions.  
  
Why did she have to die? She had told him that if he ever needed anything, she would be there... well where was she now? Dead! And it was all his fault.  
  
He could picture her being attacked by a faceless evil. Screaming as she became drenched in her own blood.  
  
He saw her body floating up to the surface and wash up onto shore... and be picked on by sea birds.  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes; his emotions surged through his body. He clenched his fists tightly.  
  
He turned and attacked the nearest thing to him, a tree. He sliced through the tree with his claws.  
  
For a moment, it seemed like nothing had happened. But then, the tree began to snap in the middle where he had attacked it.  
  
It swayed to the left slightly, then to the right, then back to the left. Then it fell all the way over, crashing to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha was breathing hard after the attack on the tree. He looked at it, as it lay diminished in front of him.  
  
Inuyasha glared down at his clawed fingers and hands. What good is all this power, if he couldn't keep anything he cared about safe?  
  
Inuyasha sank to the ground and covered his face with his clawed hands. He quietly sobbed there, on the dirty ground, in the middle of the forest.  
  
...........  
  
After several minutes, Inuyasha pulled himself together. He wiped his tears away with his hand and stood up.  
  
'Great,' he thought, 'now I'm just a stupid weak human who cries.'  
  
Inuyasha straightened himself up and turned around. He paused to notice something.  
  
The tree, before he had knocked down, had made it seem like he was enclosed by woods. But now that the tree was gone, he could see a clear gap, and a piece of ocean.  
  
Inuyasha walked forward, towards the ocean, pushing branches aside. He emerged out of the trees and stood just about fifty yards away from the beach.  
  
The moon hung right over the ocean, and cast its reflection onto the dark water.  
  
The tide was out. Inuyasha looked to his far left and noticed a long line of rocks extending out from the shore into the ocean, like a point.  
  
Inuyasha exited the tree line and walked out onto the sandy beach. The chilly ocean air, whipped his hair back and he pulled his robe closer to his body.  
  
He walked along the beach towards the point. The soft sand felt cool under his bare feet.  
  
As waves broke onto the beach, the water rushed up towards his feet and washed over them.  
  
'Cold.' He thought. But he continued to walk and let the water hit him. It washed away his weariness.  
  
The sea foam lay in piles up on the sand, it made a fizzing noise as it dissipated away.  
  
The air was still and the wind made no noise at all. Only the sounds of the waves could be heard.  
  
As he reached the rocky point, the sand beneath his feet turned into rock.  
  
'When the tide is in, this point was probably hidden under the water,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Many of the rocks were larger than he was, and they extended out into the ocean.  
  
Inuyasha climbed onto the nearest rock and followed the line out into the ocean. He jumped from rock to rock until he reached the farthest end of the point, and could go no further.  
  
There were other rocks further out, but he couldn't reach them unless he wanted to get wet.  
  
The roar of the waves was louder here, as they slammed against the rocks. The wind was also stronger.  
  
Inuyasha curled his feet under him and sat down. He watched the waves roll in and out, under the ever bright moon.  
  
He shut his eyes and enjoyed the silence.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
Kagome yawned as she swam. Her eye lids were heavy; she decided she needed to find a place to sleep for the rest of the evening.  
  
She turned and swam in towards the beach. The current pulled her along as it reached for the sandy shore line.  
  
The tide was out, and the ocean bottom was visible below her. Kagome noticed that it was rocky, 'Good maybe there are some rocks ahead I can hide in.' she thought to herself.  
  
She was only about two feet from the waters surface. Sometimes her fin broke the top of the water.  
  
Kagome stopped swimming and kicked her fin upwards. Her head slowly broke the surface of the water.  
  
She looked around for a suitable rock that she could hide in. She swam along on top of the water with her mouth and nose still submerged. She barely made a sound as she slipped through the water like a ghost.  
  
To her far right was the beach. It extended along until it met the rocks she was near.  
  
'These rocks were probably all underwater when the tide is in.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
Kagome swam up to a rock that stuck up out of the water about five feet. Starfish stuck to the sides of the rock, even when the waves hit them, they still remained attached to the rock.  
  
The rock was covered with a coat of slime, but this did not bother Kagome, it would help her get on better, and serve as a softer bed.  
  
Kagome unbuckled Tetsugaiga from around her waist and placed it, silently, up on top of the rock.  
  
Next, she dunked her head underwater a ways, and then kicked her powerful fin. With one strong kick, she surfaced again and rose out of the water, landing on her stomach on top of the rock.  
  
Kagome looked for something to grab onto to pull herself up farther. She grabbed onto the rock's corner and pulled the rest of herself up on top of it. Her stomach slipped easily along the rock's top, thanks to the coat of slime.  
  
She sighed and rolled over onto her back. Kagome propped herself up on her elbows and stared out to sea. It seemed to go on forever, and Kagome knew that it did.  
  
The moon hung directly above her and had a soft light.  
  
The waves gently hit the rock and splashed Kagome with their spray. She would remain wet if she was to fall asleep.  
  
Kagome pulled her cloak around her shoulders and piled her hair under her head as a pillow.  
  
Kagome reached over and pulled Tetsugaiga closer to her. She snuggled it under her arm, like a child would cuddle a stuffed animal.  
  
The rhythmic sound of the ocean created a whimsical song that echoed in her ears.  
  
Now that she was comfortable, Kagome found it impossible to sleep.  
  
Perhaps it was the ocean song that kept her awake. It was a melody without words, yet it longed to have words.  
  
Kagome sat up and stared up at the moon. The stars had a beat all to their own.  
  
Kagome felt the music of the night, the music of the ocean.  
  
For the first time in five years, Kagome filled her lungs with air and began to sing...  
  
......................................................................................  
  
Inuyasha listened to the waves hit the rocks below him. He could almost time the waves as they hit the rocks.  
  
He felt comfortable sitting on this cold rock, getting slightly wet with ocean mist, the wind in his face, the stars and moon above his head.  
  
Suddenly, the wind changed. It howled a melody in his ears. Inuyasha listened, it sounded like the ocean was singing.  
  
'The ocean is singing!' he said to himself.  
  
But then, another beat chimed in. A low coo but then it started to grow. Soon, it was singing words.  
  
Inuyasha sat straight up. There was someone out there! Someone out there was singing.  
  
He stood up quickly and pricked his ears forward. The tune filled his head, the words touched his senses.  
  
Inuyasha became entranced by the song. He couldn't pull his mind away from the words. As hard as he tried, he was caught in the song.  
  
Inuyasha stood paralyzed to the spot. He could not move his body. The music had him trapped.  
  
Yet, he didn't want to leave the music. It touched his heart; it dug within his sour temper and sweetened it.  
  
He felt like he was floating...floating above the waves. Pictures flashed in his mind, old images of his past, scenes of his childhood, times when the world seemed so large.  
  
He was forever deepened by this melody.  
  
....................................................................................  
  
Kagome felt the words emit from her lips and throat. She sung one of the ancient songs of the sirens.  
  
A song, she learned, that would often drive men wild with rage and lust.  
  
Yet, the song spoke of the moon and stars and how the merfolk lived beneath them, under the waves of the flowing sea.  
  
It felt good to sing. Kagome had long thought she had lost her voice, due to her long time imprisonment in darkness.  
  
Her father had always complimented her on her voice. It held great beauty and power. Power because it was a weapon. Her royal siren blood made it that way.  
  
Kagome never wanted to use her voice as a weapon... to lead unprepared sailors to their deaths. Or use her beauty to lead men into the ocean to drown.  
  
Merpeople had changed allot since the times of old. Only the Shadow Merfolk really continued to practice the old ways of the siren peoples.  
  
During her stay there, Kagome had learned a few of the deadly tunes. She hoped that she would never have to use them.  
  
She still believed that every person, no matter how evil they seem, had some good in them. She had always believed that until, of course, the demon attacked her people.  
  
As Kagome's song drew to an end, she could feel the aura of power around her. Then as her voice fell with the last note...the aura drifted away... up into the sky.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
The taunting song continued to ring in Inuyasha's ears. He couldn't pull away. And he didn't pull away... only when the song stopped did he regain the ability to move and think again.  
  
The spell faded away and traveled with the wind. Inuyasha blinked a few times and then shook his head clear.  
  
'What the hell just happened?' he wondered.  
  
He looked wildly from side to side, and then out again at the ocean.  
  
"Who's out there?!?" he yelled into the wind.  
  
His voice reached Kagome who jumped. 'Someone is out here!'  
  
Without thinking twice Kagome plunged off of the rock she way lying on and into the water.  
  
From where Inuyasha was standing he saw a dark figure move from behind a piece of rock and splash into the water.  
  
"Hey!" he called.  
  
Using his demon agility and a giant leap, Inuyasha jumped out towards one of the nearby rocks. Waves broke onto his face; he shut his eyes against the stinging salt water. With another graceful leap he sprang to the next nearest rock and then he sprang to another one.  
  
He now stood on the rock that Kagome was just lying on.  
  
Meanwhile, underwater, Kagome's heart was racing.  
  
"Did the person see me?" she wondered out loud.  
  
Kagome knew she was safe in her element. If the person dare follow her, she would have the upper hand.  
  
Her hand rested on her chest to steady her heartbeat. Her fingers touched the Jewel still safely around her neck.  
  
Then, a cloud of fear hung above her. Kagome looked to her side. Nothing hung at her side. She had left Tetsugaiga on the rock!  
  
She had to get it back! Kagome quickly swam back up towards the surface.  
  
Inuyasha glanced around at the rock he was standing on. This was the rock he had seen the thing jump from, he knew it was!  
  
He stared into the dark water and only his reflection stared back at him.  
  
Could he have imagined what he saw? Then his eyes fell onto a sword lying within its holster near the edge of the rock.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head at the weapon. He bent down and picked it up. Holding it in one hand he pulled on the handle and removed the blade from the holder.  
  
The dull blade appeared from beneath the holster.  
  
Before he could fully remove it he heard movement in the water beside him. He turned his eyes just in time to see a face and shoulders appear from the surface.  
  
Kagome's wet hair was in her face, but she could see the figure dressed in red holding Tetsugaiga.  
  
There was only one way to get him to drop it. 'I'm sorry, who ever you are.' She thought to herself.  
  
Quickly, Kagome drew a deep breath and then sung out a sonic note.  
  
Her sharp note struck Inuyasha's sensitive ears and he dropped the sword and grabbed for them, to block out the noise. The noise burned his ear drums; he hunched over and screamed in pain.  
  
Tetsugaiga fell and hit the rock with a metallic clang. Kagome realized that she had the man paralyzed by her sonic note.  
  
She dropped the piercing note and quickly scooped Tetsugaiga up in her arms and dove back down underwater.  
  
........  
  
Her sonic blast rang out down the beach and upon the village. Villagers were looking around in all directions, a few were grabbing for their ears.  
  
Not far off, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo winced in pain at the noise.  
  
"What is that!!!???" Sango yelled covering her ears. Kirara howled at the noise.  
  
"Make it stop!!" Shippo screamed.  
  
Then it did stop, but it was followed by a loud painful scream.  
  
After recovering their hearing, the group heard the scream.  
  
"That sounds like Inuyasha..." Shippo said.  
  
"Are you sure Shippo-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, my ears are better than yours...that is defiantly Inuyasha screaming." Shippo said.  
  
"He must be in trouble, come on!" Miroku said.  
  
Kirara quickly transformed in a burst of flame, Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back and Shippo scampered onto her head.  
  
"Hurry Kirara!" Sango told her cat companion.  
  
And they all set off in the direction of the scream.  
  
....................................  
  
Inuyasha's ears were ringing and felt like they were bleeding. Every noise around him seemed to be magnified ten times louder.  
  
Inuyasha relied on his ears so much, now that where damaged, his whole perception was thrown off.  
  
He tried to stand up, but his feet slipped on the slime of the rock. He felt himself fall backwards.  
  
His head it first, and his skull shattered against the rock face. And his world went black.  
  
Inuyasha's unconscious body lay on the top of the rock. The waves broke over his body.  
  
Very slowly, his body began to slip off the rock into the dark water below.  
  
......  
  
Kagome hovered beneath the surface. She was breathing hard and her heart was in her throat.  
  
She clutched Tetsugaiga in her arms. It had fallen out of its holster, but Kagome didn't care. The blade itself was all that mattered.  
  
"He...he... must have been right behind me...while...while... I was singing..." Kagome stuttered under her shortness of breath.  
  
Or maybe it had been my voice that had brought him too me.  
  
She could have lost Tetsugaiga forever. That person could have taken it back on land, and she would have never of gotten it back.  
  
'Oh, what have I gotten myself into?' she wondered. Maybe she couldn't protect the demon blade...  
  
Kagome's thoughts were redirected when she heard the water splash above her head.  
  
'It followed me into the water?!?' Kagome wondered.  
  
She had no choice now; she had to fight, if the person was to follow her.  
  
Kagome held Tetsugaiga up in front of her. She would use the demon blade to defend herself, if necessary.  
  
The moonshine allowed a little light to reach her, from where she was deep below the waves.  
  
Kagome watched as the dark figure, which had splashed into the water, just lay on the surface of the water.  
  
She lowered Tetsugaiga slightly, 'Why wasn't the thing coming after her?'  
  
Then, Kagome smelled why.  
  
Blood.  
  
There was blood in the water. A very rich strong blood.  
  
Kagome realized that the figure was either unconscious or....or nothing! What ever it was, it was floating on the surface spilling blood into the water, which would certainly attract predators.  
  
Kagome was torn; she didn't know what to do.  
  
She could flee and hopefully get far enough away from the blood smell so that she wouldn't get attacked.  
  
Or she could help this person. Or was it already dead?  
  
Kagome's heart raced. 'Oh, what do I do?'  
  
The dark figure wasn't moving above her, and the current was carrying it away, towards the shore.  
  
Images passed in front of her eyes; images of the warriors lining up to defend the city from the enemy.  
  
An image of her father, dressed in his heavy armor, shouting orders to his warriors.  
  
The sounds of mermen, women and children being attacked by giant monsters.  
  
Kagome shook her head and gazed at the figure, 'Sometimes the violence has to end...' she decided.  
  
Kagome dove down into the deep water, towards the ocean bottom. As the ocean floor became visible she slowed and then hovered above the rocky bottom.  
  
With all her might she stabbed Tetsugaiga into the rock bottom. When it stood up on its own, Kagome left it.  
  
She kicked her fin and powered towards the dark figure in the water.  
  
Her hair streamed behind her, her muscles ached as she stretched them to their limits of speed.  
  
The dark figure became visible under the moonshine. Its back was facing Kagome, and as she got closer she realized that it wore a large, baggy red robe and pants. Then, another feature came into view, beautiful, long silver hair hung in the water.  
  
It wrapped around the person's face, so Kagome couldn't see its facial features. But she did see a stream of blood emitting from the person's head.  
  
Kagome stretched her arms out in front of her, ready to cradle the figure in them.  
  
She grabbed the person around the chest, and kicked herself and the person the last few feet until the surface.  
  
Kagome broke the water's top, holding the person in her arms. Even in the water, his weight was awkward.  
  
'What to do now?' she wondered. Could she make it to the beach and pull his body up into the shallows? Or should she attempt the pull him up onto a rock?  
  
The rocks were closer, so Kagome opted for that. She had too get both of their bodies out of the water, or else they both risked getting attacked by predators following the blood scent.  
  
The person in her arms was still unconscious, Kagome had to keep his head above water or else he would drown.  
  
Kagome swam towards a low lying rock. It was flat on top and could hold them both together out of the water.  
  
It was only about ten yards away, but Kagome had to worry about her companion. He had to keep breathing and couldn't travel underwater like Kagome.  
  
Pulling him along, Kagome pushed for the rock. She was exhausted, and her muscles ached. On top of it all, the person was bleeding on her. The blood was staining his silver hair.  
  
Kagome heard a splash to her left; she turned in time to see a fin break the surface of the water, about thirty feet away.  
  
She could try another sonic blast too keep them away, but Kagome didn't want to further injure the person in her arms. (This was kind of ironic, considering she had just attacked him.)  
  
Kagome made it to the rock she was heading for. She pushed the person up onto it a little ways, when his body stayed. She quickly swam around to the other side of the rock.  
  
With a flash of her fin, she rocketed up onto the rock's top.  
  
Kagome reached over and grabbed the person by his collar and pulled him towards her. He was so heavy! Kagome strained under his weight, she pulled harder and harder.  
  
Finally, his whole body came out of the water and up with her. His head and shoulders fell onto her lap.  
  
Kagome tucked her fin beneath her and made sure no part of either of their bodies was still in the water.  
  
She looked around her and sighed. Just in the nick of time, many dorsal fins now broke the surface of the water around them.  
  
But they were safe.  
  
Kagome looked down at the bleeding youth in her arms. She placed her hand over the gash in his head. She applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.  
  
Kagome cocked her head at the figures face, hidden behind wet, bloody hair. With her other hand, she pulled a few pieces away from his face.  
  
A man's face appeared... a familiar man's face.  
  
"Inuyasha?!?" Kagome breathed. It was impossible, but it was him! He looked older... but it was him!  
  
Kagome ran her fingers over his facial features; she couldn't believe it was him. It had been so long...  
  
Kagome pulled her ear closer to his mouth, she could hear him breathing. He was alive!  
  
"Inuyasha..." she spoke again. She couldn't get over that it was him.  
  
Kagome glanced down at his body that lay stretched out on the rock.  
  
One of his clawed hands lay over his stomach; the other by his side, palm faced up.  
  
Kagome noticed a rather large bulge coming from his chest. She carefully reached within his red robe and into a hidden pocket.  
  
Her fingers wrapped around the object and pulled it out. Her eyes widened as she recognized what it was.  
  
It was her spatice.  
  
The old toy she had given him years ago, when they were only children.  
  
He had kept it all this time. Kagome was touched. He had remembered her all this time, yet she hadn't even thought of him. Kagome placed the spatice back into his pocket, so he would always keep remembering her, in case they didn't make it out of this.  
  
A fin broke the water only a foot away from the rock she and Inuyasha were lying on. Kagome's eyes jumped to the movement, the predators were circling the rock.  
  
Kagome shook in the cold air; the wind was drying her fin out. But she would be ok for a little while.  
  
She looked over at her other hand that still was clasped to Inuyasha's head. It was quite full of blood. But it seemed to be drying. She didn't dare remove it, for fear it would open up again.  
  
Kagome realized that it had been Inuyasha who had heard her singing. She probably had deafened him. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She spoke softly to him.  
  
She glanced over at his cute dog ears that had touched her heart when she was young. They now lay awkwardly positioned on his head.  
  
Kagome felt horrible, she had caused Inuyasha so much pain.  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself. With the sight of seeing her friend, and now knowing that his injuries she had caused... Kagome began to tear up.  
  
The tears were hot as they ran down her cheeks. A few fell onto Inuyasha's face. But he still didn't stir.  
  
Kagome cradled her body around Inuyasha and hugged him, sobbing onto his clothing.  
  
While Kagome was crying she didn't hear the voices until they were upon her. Kagome heard the faint call of Inuyasha's name.  
  
She glanced up slightly. Listening.  
  
Then she heard it again, this time very close by. She turned her neck and looked behind her.  
  
Fear struck her as she saw a flamed beast that could run on the air coming towards her.  
  
Kagome looked harder and noticed a few figures on the creatures back. They kept calling Inuyasha's name.  
  
Kagome was about to attack them with her voice, but Inuyasha began to stir in her arms.  
  
She turned her attention back to him, "Inuyasha?"  
  
His eyes opened a tiny slit; Kagome saw a flash of gold. But then they shut again.  
  
"You there!" A voice shouted above her head.  
  
Kagome looked up to see three faces glaring down at her.  
  
For a few seconds they all stared at each other.  
  
Only was the stare down broken when another predator's fin broke the surface of the water near Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"Sharks!" Shippo cried out pointing wildly at the water.  
  
"Down Kirara." Sango spoke. The huge fire beast moved closer to Kagome and Inuyasha, it hovered just a few feet over the water.  
  
Kagome was afraid at first; she wanted so badly to swim away. But she was captive on the rock.  
  
She guessed that these people must be friends of Inuyasha. Kagome could only hope so. She called up to them, "He's hurt..."  
  
"She talks!" Shippo cried.  
  
Miroku handed his staff to Sango and reached out to Kagome, "Hand him up here."  
  
"I can't," Kagome echoed, "If I move my hand, his wound will reopen." She watched as the young man's eyes drifted to her bloody hand on Inuyasha's head.  
  
"We've got to get them off this rock." Sango yelled to Miroku.  
  
Miroku turned to Shippo, "Shippo can't to transform into something and get them?"  
  
Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about. The one he called Shippo looked scared.  
  
"The little one is fearful." Kagome called up to him.  
  
They all looked at her as if she had spoken another language. The man smiled down at her.  
  
Kagome wished she could be anywhere else in the world but where she was.  
  
"Just hand him up. His wound will heal itself with time." Sango yelled to her. Kagome didn't want to let go of Inuyasha, but she had no other choice.  
  
The giant fire beast moved directly above her. Kagome removed her bloody hand from Inuyasha's head. A few strands of his hair stuck to her hand, Kagome looked at the wound. It was deep, but not big.  
  
The young man reached down to her, "Ladies first..." he said as he grabbed Kagome's shoulder.  
  
With Kagome's not soiled hand she grabbed his arm. The man leaned down and placed his other hand on her bloody wrist.  
  
Kagome felt herself lift off the rock surface and fly into the air. The young man pulled her up and she landed on her belly on the back of the fire beast.  
  
The woman turned around and helped steady her. Kagome let go of the man's arm and grabbed a handful of fur of the fire beast. She pulled herself up slightly and felt an arm go around her waist.  
  
The woman held her softly. Kagome looked up into her kind brown eyes.  
  
"Try and hold your balance while I help get Inuyasha up." She spoke to Kagome.  
  
Kagome only nodded in reply.  
  
She couldn't see what was going on. All she knew was that in a few minutes Inuyasha was up beside her.  
  
His eyes were still shut, and his body limp.  
  
"He's unconscious." Miroku said.  
  
"Let's get him back to camp." Sango said. She turned and looked at Kagome, "Hold on tight."  
  
Kagome had nothing to hold onto, she only tightened her stomach to try and stay on better.  
  
Kagome felt movement beneath her. And the ocean under her eyes began to move. She felt that feeling that she got when she jumped through the water, yet this time it lasted longer.  
  
The wind was in her face. It whipped her hair behind her head, and stung her eyes.  
  
Kagome didn't want to complain, but the wind was drying out her fin. She could feel it starting to itch and burn. She had to get back into the water.  
  
Kagome averted her eyes to the man behind her, he was holding onto Inuyasha with his arms around his waist.  
  
"I need to get back into the water." Kagome breathed. The man looked down at her.  
  
"No problem lady mermaid, we will drop you back as soon as we get away from the sharks." He flashed her a silly smile.  
  
"Please hurry, I can't survive out of the water for very long." Kagome told him.  
  
The man's smile dropped and he looked up and yelled to the woman in front of Kagome, "Sango hurry, she needs to get back into the water fast."  
  
"We are near the beach by the camp, we'll drop her there." Sango yelled back.  
  
Kagome looked back down at the movement below her. They were flying through the air just a few feet above the land.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and tried to ignore the burning of her dry fin.  
  
She opened her eyes to a sudden thud. She looked down and was staring at the sand.  
  
Kagome pushed against the flying fire beast's body and sat up. She saw the young man and the woman called Sango lift Inuyasha off of the beast's back.  
  
After they dropped Inuyasha in the sand, the young man walked back over to Kagome. "Come lady mermaid, I'll take you to the water." He put one hand behind her back and another under her fin.  
  
He, ever so gently, lifted her off of the beast's back. Kagome felt her cheeks blush as he carried her.  
  
She turned her head and looked where she was going. She could see the beach and the waves rolling in and out. The sun was ever so slightly beginning to light the world with its morning rays.  
  
The young man waded out into the water a bit, and then slowly brought Kagome down into the water.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as the water rushed around her. Her dry fun soaked up the water, and the burning sensation quickly went away.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly.  
  
"My pleasure," the young man answered, "It is my duty, as well as life long goal, to always assist ladies in distress."  
  
Kagome was shocked by his comment. But she was eternally grateful.  
  
"Miroku!" the creature called Shippo yelled to him.  
  
Miroku turned around and walked back up onto the dry sand. The tiny creature ran up to him but then ran past him and up towards Kagome.  
  
His tiny eyes were wide and bright. "Are you Kagome?" he asked in a tiny voice.  
  
Kagome jumped back a little, "I am, little one, but how do you know me?"  
  
The tiny creature didn't answer her; instead he turned and yelled to the others, "Miroku! Sango! This is Kagome! See I told you she was a mermaid!"  
  
Miroku and Sango both looked at Kagome. Kagome felt her cheeks flush a deep red. Shippo turned back to her, "Kagome will you stay for a while? At least until Inuyasha wakes up; he's been really worried about you...even though he wont admit it...he carries around that funny toy with him everywhere and he says that you gave it to him? Is that true? How did you get that? Do you have anymore? What's it like being a mermaid?...."  
  
Kagome felt her head being surged to questions. She was too tired to answer any of the little ones many questions.  
  
"Shippo!" Sango called, "Let Kagome rest. I need you to help me."  
  
Shippo pouted but turned and scampered towards Sango, who was bent over Inuyasha, who was still unconscious.  
  
'Strange creatures.' Kagome thought to herself. She stared at Inuyasha lying in the sand a ways away from her. She hoped he would be ok.  
  
While the others attended him, Kagome slipped into deeper water. She pushed herself off of the sand bar and submerged her head.  
  
The water was crystal clear and the floor below her was made of soft sand. Kagome instantly lay down and snuggled herself beneath the sand.  
  
The sun began to light the land. But Kagome's eyes were shut tight, as she had instantly fallen asleep.  
  
.......................................  
  
Whew! My goodness... what a long chapter... uhh... I better get reviews for this one... I worked really hard on it... I hope to be able to write Chapter 7 tomorrow... but for now, my fingers need a rest... R & R 


	7. Chapter 7

WoW!!! O.o I have 68 reviews!! I feel so loved!! Ok, just to answer a few questions about the last chapter... first of all, don't worry about Tetsugaiga, Kagome placed it in the ground just for safe keeping...she will recover it soon. Second, please don't be mad that Inuyasha and Kagome didn't "really" meet last chapter... I guess I should have been more clear... but this chapter, they will DEFINATLY meet face to face.... As well as some other fun surprises... ::wink wink::....Oh crap! I don't want to ruin the surprise... so without further adieu, here is Chapter 7! Enjoy my beloved fans!!  
  
...............................  
  
Chapter 7  
  
................................  
  
The sun was high in the sky when Inuyasha awoke. The sunlight hurt his eyes as he opened them to it. Golden met gold.  
  
He coughed a few times, and then rolled over onto his side.  
  
His head throbbed a bit. Inuyasha reached up to feel a bandage wrapped around his head. Under the bandage, he felt like he had a welt the size of Miroku's ego.  
  
His ears were ringing still too.  
  
Inuyasha growled slightly as he fully woke up.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha...you're awake!" Miroku called from a few feet away.  
  
Inuyasha felt dizzy, "How long have I been out for?" he asked Miroku.  
  
"Lady Mermaid says since late last night." Miroku answered.  
  
"What?!?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Miroku nodded and pointed over to the beach, where Sango stood with Shippo, talking to another girl who was half submerged in the water.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened wide. His heart suddenly began to warm. He climbed to his knees and then stood up fully. He dared not to blink, for fear the sight might disappear in an instant.  
  
Miroku turned his face back to Inuyasha, "She says her name is Kagome. Like that friend of yours." His face held a wide smile.  
  
Inuyasha hovered back. His eyes only watched the young maiden in the water. His mouth hung open slightly, he drew a breath in, and his hands shook.  
  
"What's the matter Inuyasha? Don't you want to go talk to her?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku continued.  
  
Inuyasha took a step backwards and bowed his head. His eyes looked at the ground, and then shut tightly.  
  
"Inuyasha....?" Miroku continued to call.  
  
Without a word, Inuyasha turned and ran towards the woods. Miroku stood up and watched him run away, and disappear.  
  
"What's with him?" he wondered out loud. "I thought he would be happy to see his friend?"  
  
Miroku had to tell Sango about Inuyasha's sudden mood swing. So, Miroku walked towards the beach, where the others were.  
  
As he approached, he heard Shippo give a warning.  
  
"Sango! Sango! Miroku's coming! He's coming back over here like he's not supposed too!" the kit shouted.  
  
Miroku stopped walking and blushed as Sango and Kagome both looked up at him. Sango put her hands on her hips and shouted to him, "Miroku, don't make me tie you down again, like I had to do this morning... you have to stay at least fifty feet away from Kagome. She doesn't need you trying to grope her every five seconds."  
  
Miroku dug his sandal in the sand, and looked hurt, "Lady Sango, I was only coming to inform you that Inuyasha is awake."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, "Is he?" she called to Miroku, in an excited voice.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to Lady Sango first, alone..." Miroku said back.  
  
Sango tilted to head at Miroku's strange comment. "Excuse me, Kagome." She told Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded and watched as Sango left her and walked towards Miroku. The two of them whispered to one another.  
  
After a few seconds, Sango gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. Miroku nodded in reply.  
  
Kagome only blinked at their secret conversation. She didn't like these secrets the humans were keeping from her.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyebrows and pulled her head under water.  
  
"Kagome?!?" Shippo called to her.  
  
Miroku and Sango turned and looked at the water. Kagome was gone.  
  
Shippo ran over to them and crossed his arms across his chest. "What's going on? Why did Kagome leave?"  
  
Sango kneeled down and placed a hand on Shippo's head, "Nothing Shippo- chan. Everything is fine."  
  
"Then why did Kagome leave? And where is Inuyasha?" Shippo said.  
  
Sango looked up at Miroku for an answer. Miroku only shook his head. Sango turned back to Shippo, "This is a hard time for Inuyasha and Kagome. They haven't seen each other in a long time. And all this time, Inuyasha thought that Kagome was dead. Try to understand, Shippo, but you may be too young..."  
  
"I'm not too young!" Shippo argued. "And I know what's going on!"  
  
"You do?" Sango asked, looking surprised at the still young kit.  
  
"Yep, Inuyasha and Kagome like each other." Shippo said, looking confident.  
  
"Don't they?" he asked Sango and Miroku.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances; they were both a little wide eyed.  
  
Then, Miroku smiled at Shippo, "I really don't know. I never really thought that Inuyasha was capable of liking someone...but maybe the 'ol hanyou will prove me wrong."  
  
...............  
  
Kagome swam out into deeper water, away from the land peoples.  
  
She felt so different from them. Them, with their secretive ways, their strange way of life.  
  
Even though Sango, whom Kagome had spent much of the early morning talking too, seemed nice; she couldn't be sure.  
  
She had grown up knowing to never trust anything that walked on two legs and inhabited the land. That had always been her way of life.  
  
Ever since Inuyasha...perhaps his kindness to her had changed her outlook on land creatures.  
  
Inuyasha...  
  
They almost seemed to be keeping Inuyasha from her. Or maybe Inuyasha didn't want to see her?  
  
But why? Why couldn't the two of them just talk? Like the old days?  
  
Maybe that's because...these aren't the "old days" anymore.  
  
Inuyasha had grown up, she had grown up.  
  
But she didn't feel like she had changed much. Hardly at all.  
  
Kagome's head was too full of thoughts and questions. She redirected her mind, to the matter she sought out.  
  
She had to retrieve Tetsugaiga from where she had placed it last night. The sword, right now, was the only thing that mattered. Kagome had sworn that she would keep it safe, and she would.  
  
Especially now, that she had spoken and made acquaintance with these land peoples.  
  
Kagome swam out into the waters where she had been held captive last night. The rocky terrain was familiar and felt safe.  
  
It reminded her of her home. The Coral Palace, where everything seemed simpler.  
  
Kagome surfaced and looked around. She had swum out to the point. Now she was at the farthest tip. One of these rocks had to look familiar.  
  
As she swam in between the rocks, her head only visible on top of the water, Kagome searched for the rock she had laid upon the night before.  
  
Then, Kagome recognized it, she smiled to herself. And fully dove underwater.  
  
Once under the waves, Kagome's eyes scanned the rocky bottom, looking for the sword she had wedged in between the rocks, only last night.  
  
A hint of sunlight, struck the surface of the blade, and the spark caught Kagome's eye. There the blade lay, just as she had left it.  
  
Kagome swam towards the blade, she settled next to it. She placed one hand on the handle and pulled hard, with good pull, the blade swung free from its hold.  
  
Kagome felt the draw back, as Tetsugaiga freed itself. Kagome held the sword in her hands, and looked at it with a calm eye. This and the Jewel were the only links she had back to her world. Her old life.  
  
She wished she had not lost the holster that the blade could rest in. But it didn't matter. Kagome removed her torn, old, cloak and wrapped the blade in the cloth.  
  
The water around her hit her white skin and sent shivers down her spin. She now only wore the black corset, with its elaborate cloth and jewels, given to her by the Shadow Merfolk.  
  
Kagome placed Tetsugaiga under her arm and swam back up towards the surface.  
  
She splashed out of the water, and flipped her hair up and out of her face. Kagome shut her eyes, lifted her chin, and let the sun strike her face. It felt so warm and good.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and lowered her head. As her eyes refocused, she saw something along the far shore, beyond the rock point.  
  
Kagome squinted her eyes and moved a bit closer.  
  
The thing was like nothing she had ever seen before. It sat perfectly still, not even the breeze upset its stillness.  
  
It was large and seemed odd.  
  
She crept closer to it. She dared not to breathe.  
  
It had a pointed snout and large eyes, which seemed out of place. Its body was massive, yet submissive; hidden.  
  
Kagome's eyes were too occupied to notice that the Jewel around her neck began to faintly glow.  
  
Suddenly, the figures head and eyes snapped in Kagome's direction. They burned a bright red.  
  
A scream escaped Kagome's lips as its face turned to her.  
  
Huge tentacle like objects spread out from under the creature. Then, with impossible speed the figure began to charge towards her.  
  
Kagome's heart raced, she screamed in terror and dove back underwater.  
  
Kagome flicked her fin as fast as it could go; she weaved her body in between the rocks. She was screaming underwater, she could feel the red eyes burning into her back.  
  
Unexpectedly, an explosion sounded above her head. Kagome turned in time to see a giant ball of redness coming at her.  
  
She quickly swerved to the side, missing it by centimeters. The ball of energy struck the rock bottom and exploded into a thousand pieces.  
  
Debris flung at her, Kagome stopped swimming and put her arm up to block any pieces from hitting her face.  
  
Just as quickly as that explosion happened, another came hurtling down onto her. Kagome kicked her fin to get away.  
  
As it struck the sea bottom, more rocks loosened and flung in all directions. Kagome just missed them, twisting her body in all directions. She tore through the water, swimming for her life.  
  
A few small ones hit her skin and left long gashes on her arms and fin. Kagome screamed in fear and pain, she swam as fast a possible to get away.  
  
Explosions happened all around her. Enclosing her in a circle of quakes.  
  
Kagome had no other place to go but up. Clutching Tetsugaiga under her arm, she started for the surface.  
  
Another explosion hit at her right. Large rocks flung at her, one just missing her head, if she hadn't of ducked.  
  
Kagome reached the barrier between the waves and air. She jumped from the water into the air, hovering for a few moments she looked and screamed too see her enemy above her, and then she landed back into the water.  
  
Kagome sped up faster, diving low to jump from the water again. As she rocketed again from the water and into the air, Kagome watched as her enemy emitted another energy blast.  
  
This one hit in the direct spot Kagome would enter the water. Kagome screamed as the water exploded into her face, and flung her backwards.  
  
Doing a few back flips, Kagome once again landed into the water. Her body kept flying backwards, and Kagome's back slammed against a rock surface.  
  
The contact only knocked the wind out of her. She waited a few seconds, her breath coming in gasps, and then she started to move.  
  
Kagome looked in front of her line of vision, a splash came from the surface, and in a serge of bubbles, a figure dropped in front of her.  
  
Kagome realized that the creature she had seen upon the land was only a covering. Her real enemy had a face. A human face, with vicious dark eyes, and stringy long hair, which stood up around his face and made him look even more brutal.  
  
The man charged at her, his glare low and his teeth showing. In a blinding dark flash, the man pined Kagome against the rock.  
  
Kagome felt Tetsugaiga fall from under her arm, and she watched out of the corner of her eye as it fell towards the ocean bottom, still wrapped in her cloak.  
  
His face was close to hers, a few bubbles escaped his wicked mouth. His red tongue drew over his upper lip, and then slithered back into his mouth.  
  
Kagome's eyes met his; they were blacker than the waters of the Shadow Merfolk. They held no soul, only power and emptiness.  
  
His thin lips curved into a lustful smile. Kagome's fear had long turned to terror. She was helpless against this being whose body lay against hers.  
  
Kagome took a thin breath, and began to scream a sonic note. It was weak, because she was so scared, but it had effect.  
  
The dark man began to twitch and his gaze fell and he pulled his head back and screamed.  
  
Bubbles without sound escaped his mouth as he yelled. Finally, he removed his arms from holding Kagome down and grabbed for his ears.  
  
Kagome took this opportunity to flee. She dropped her note and sped away. She flashed thought the water. Her throat was dry. All she could focus on was getting away. She swam as if she was to never swim again.  
  
She dared not look behind her; she knew he was giving chase. She screamed through the water.  
  
Then the explosions started again, they struck the open water around her, blowing up in her path.  
  
Kagome redirected her path back to the surface. Her mind was no longer connected to her fin; it seemed to go all by itself.  
  
Kagome reached the surface and leaped through the air. Then, one finally hit her. The red spheres of power singed the side of her body as she leapt to the side, in the air.  
  
The blast stung her skin and flung her to the right. Kagome felt her body skip along the waters surface, before stopping and sinking beneath the waves.  
  
Kagome only fell a short distance before she hit the bottom. Her whole left side burned and seared with pain.  
  
She fell onto a sandy bottom. Muffled noised she could hear above her head. Sounds of screams, roars, and yells.  
  
Battle cries and roars. Then, sounds that she couldn't hear or understand.  
  
Kagome could smell her own blood all around herself. The ocean water spread it, and the current carried it.  
  
Kagome's head couldn't think straight. Her brain only recognized the pain in her side. She tried to sit up; she couldn't just lay and bleed to death.  
  
Every muscle hurt and none wanted to work. Kagome reached up and grabbed the jewel around her neck; she held the tiny prism in her shaking fingers.  
  
'Tell me, does this end here?' she asked the jewel, through her mind.  
  
The jewel did nothing. Kagome let it fall from her fingers and she laid her head on the sandy bottom.  
  
The sandy bottom was cold. Everything was cold.  
  
Her eyes stared up at the water's surface only a few feet above her. The golden sun shimmered back down at her. Its swirling pattern, reflected against the water's surface. Kagome eyes shuttered at the light.  
  
Suddenly, the sun was blocked out. An outline of a figure stood in front of it. Kagome's ears faintly picked up the sound of a splash into the water. Kagome shut her eyes and let her body go.  
  
Then, she could almost feel her body being lifted up. It was, she was rising. The heat increased. Different sounds passed through her ears.  
  
She felt her body be manipulated out of the water; she did nothing to stop it.  
  
Then, it touched the sand again, but she could feel water rushing over her body in a rhythmic motion.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and turned her head. A face with familiar features was near hers. With eyes she knew so well.  
  
Gold. Deep true gold.  
  
Clawed fingers touched her cheek, "You're going to be all right, Kagome...please, you're going to be alright!" Heat emitted from his body. Kagome snuggled closer, she craved the heat.  
  
Kagome's half open eyes stared at her old friends face. Her lips curved into a half smile, "Inu...Inu...yasha....you...you...came...back..."  
  
"Shh, don't try and speak Kagome. Just don't give in, you will be alright!" Inuyasha practically whispered to her. He slipped his hand under her head and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Kagome's eyes drifted shut again, she let her body relax. She could hear commotion around her. Voices crying and shouting. All she wanted to do was rest...all she needed was to rest...then she would be alright.  
  
She pulled her arms closer to her body, and grabbed a hold of something warm that was around her. She wove her fingers through it and nestled her face deep within.  
  
Kagome's breathing began to regulate back to normal, for the first time, since she could remember, she felt safe.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Ok... much fluff next chapter...hehe I love fluff : ) 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok... I know I promised fluff in this chapter... but it turns out... it's not time for fluff yet. I have to tie a few things together, and that is what this chapter does. And also, like half of this chapter is a flashback... so I'm sorry... you all will just all have to wait a bit longer... but don't worry. More will come. And I'm so so so so so sorry that this chapter took so long... but I've been working on new material... so, maybe that's a good thing?  
  
!!!A quick note to all reviewies!!!  
  
You Rock!!  
  
.....................  
  
Chapter 8  
  
.....................  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms for the longest time. As the waves broke over them both, he could smell her blood in the water surrounding him.  
  
Blood. Blood was all he could smell. It was everywhere. His demon senses where at their peak. He fought within himself to control them.  
  
Her whole left side was completely full of blood, the size of the wound was impossible to tell. Yet, the heat of the blast had caused the damage to seal itself around burnt skin. She was left with massive burns and hot drying blood.  
  
Inuyasha whispered apologies into Kagome's ears as they lay their. Everything was his fault. If he hadn't have been so damn self contained and talked with her this morning, than none of this would have ever happened.  
  
Inuyasha cursed at himself for letting Kagome's attacker get away. He had started to give chase but the blood in the water tore him to Kagome's side.  
  
........Flashback...........  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, picking leaves off of a branch. He had resorted down to drastic measures.  
  
"...I talk to her..."  
  
"...I don't talk to her..."  
  
"...I talk to her..."  
  
"...I don't..."  
  
One by one the leaves fell beneath him. Spinning in tiny circles, until they settled to the ground.  
  
'This is stupid,' he thought to himself, but he didn't know any other way to decide.  
  
Finally, Inuyasha came down to one last leaf. "...I talk..." he said, as he plucked it from the branch.  
  
So it had come to that.  
  
'But wait, doesn't the branch count as a vote?' he wondered to himself.  
  
He growled at his thoughts, and flung the branch to the side.  
  
Inuyasha clasped his face in his hands. 'I'm an idiot.'  
  
The wind changed directions, and brought with it, the scent of the nearby ocean. Inuyasha looked up from beneath his fingers.  
  
Dropping his hands to his lap, he rested his head back on the trunk of the tree.  
  
Then, he heard it. It was small at first, but then it grew louder. There was no mistaking it for what it was. The same attack was just used on him the night before. The ear splitting sound of a high sung note. He winced at the memory.  
  
But, then it stopped suddenly. Perhaps he was hearing things?  
  
Impossible, no other creature makes that sound.  
  
Inuyasha sprang alive and dashed for the ocean, leaping from branch to branch. He had traveled far into the woods get away from Kagome, now he was mentally kicking himself.  
  
The trees finally broke, and the ocean air hit his face.  
  
Inuyasha paused his assault and stared out at the blue water. Nothing seemed to be wrong. Was it nothing?  
  
But an eruption from the surface of the ocean caught his eye. He began to run again, he ran across the beach, and into the water.  
  
Once the water was too deep to stand, be begun to swim. Hand over hand, turning his head to the side every now to breath...just the way Kagome had showed his years ago.  
  
He could hear the eruptions under the water; they were about a hundred yards from him. He stopped swimming and surfaced, trying to get a bearing.  
  
Treading water, he looked wildly from side to side. The noise of the explosions in the water sounded like bells in his ears.  
  
He watched as another blast erupted from under the water.  
  
Then, a figure jumped from beneath the waves. It jumped like a dolphin through the air, sailing across the sky. The figure was Kagome, Inuyasha could tell by her beautiful form.  
  
He swam towards her again. But another figure splashed through the water, it hovered in the air.  
  
Inuyasha could see the back of a flapping furry pelt, with human arms reaching out from under it, as well as long black hair.  
  
This monster was after Kagome! Inuyasha watched in horror as the monster emitted another blast of energy, directly at Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha dove underwater and pushed off from the bottom. He rocketed upwards towards the surface, and erupted from it. He soared through the air, with his claws out, ready to attack the monster.  
  
Inuyasha roared at the beast, as he flung towards him. The monster turned around in time to put an arm up and block Inuyasha's attack.  
  
With flying sparks the two forces met and then repelled each other.  
  
Inuyasha flew back, but caught himself by landing on a nearby rock, half submerged in the waves. He looked up to see the monster retreating away towards the shore line.  
  
Inuyasha gave a great leap, and charged through the air after Kagome's attacker.  
  
With incredible speed, the monster made it to shore and into the dark trees.  
  
Inuyasha landed in the shallow waters and was about to leap out and give chase. But a scent caught his nose.  
  
He turned towards the scent, and noticed a river of blood in the shallows, close to where he was standing.  
  
Through the clear waters, he could see a figure lying on the bottom.  
  
"No..." he mouthed, and waded towards the bleeding individual. He reached down under the water and wrapped his arms around the body.  
  
Pulling it up through the water and towards himself, Inuyasha felt a searing pain in his heart.  
  
A feeble Kagome lay in his arms. Her whole left side, almost completely burned away.  
  
Inuyasha carried the mermaid to the beach. He laid her on the sand, her eyes were shut.  
  
The waves hit them both, as Inuyasha lay next to her. He ran his wet fingers over her cheek bone.  
  
"You're going to be all right, Kagome...please; you're going to be alright!"  
  
Inuyasha felt her body move slightly and her eyes opened only half way. Tiny drops of water lay on her eyelashes. His worried eyes met her half dead ones.  
  
He couldn't believe it, but her lips began to quiver and move. Shaky, soft words came out, "Inu...Inu...yasha....you...you...came...back..."  
  
She spoke as if she was on her last limb. Inuyasha silenced her, "Shh, don't try and speak Kagome. Just don't give in, you will be alright!"  
  
But she shut her eyes again. Her body was a cold as ice.  
  
He placed one hand under her head to bring her face closer to his. He draped his body around hers, trying to warm her.  
  
He felt her smooth fingers grip his robe, longing for warmth. He only held her tighter.  
  
.........End flashback........  
  
"Inuyasha...?" a distant voice called. Inuyasha didn't look up.  
  
"Inuyasha!?!" it sounded again, this time he recognized it as Miroku.  
  
He could hear the sounds of foot beats. He could smell the familiar scents of Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo.  
  
The group traveled closer to him. Their eyes fell onto the hanyou, clutching the almost dead mermaid in his arms.  
  
"Kagome!!" Shippo screamed as he ran for her.  
  
A deep growl emitted from Inuyasha. He couldn't help himself; he wanted nothing to ever bother her again.  
  
Shippo jumped back at Inuyasha's growl. The others approached with caution.  
  
Inuyasha picked his head up and snarled at them.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Sango spoke in a worried voice, "it's just us...calm down..." She slowly moved down to his level on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha gazed at his friends. They all held concern in their eyes.  
  
He watched as Sango approached him. He pulled Kagome closer to his body. And growled again.  
  
Sango stopped moving, "Inuyasha let me help." She spoke to him.  
  
Inuyasha continued to growl, his gaze was deadly.  
  
Sango extended a nervous hand.  
  
"...we won't hurt her,... we just want to help..." she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha watched her hand, as it neared Kagome.  
  
Her fingers touched Kagome shoulder, and gently rested on it. "Let go Inuyasha...please, its ok...let go..." she spoke softly to him.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, showing his fangs. He was acting like a trapped wild animal. Or a predator defending his kill. Or a male protecting his mate.  
  
Yet, he reluctantly began to lessen his grip on Kagome's body.  
  
Sango gently turned Kagome so that she could look at her wound. It still sizzled with crackling, burnt skin.  
  
Sango shook her head, "This looks bad..."  
  
Inuyasha shook his demon thoughts away, "Will she live?"  
  
Sango glanced up at him, and relaxed a bit, "I don't know, but she is alive."  
  
Inuyasha hung his head; he gently pushed Kagome away from his chest. He placed her head on the sand, and sat back.  
  
He removed his robe jacket and wrapped it around Kagome's tender figure.  
  
Sango was thinking aloud, "She has to stay in the water; she can't live out of it. But the wound needs special care...I don't know much about burns...or how to treat a mermaid..."  
  
"I don't think anyone does." Miroku added above her.  
  
No one spoke for a long time.  
  
"I guess we will just have to wait until she wakes up, until then we'll have to do what we can for her." Sango said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Wait!" Shippo squealed, "what about that nice old woman back at the village?" He turned to Inuyasha, "Remember? The one with all those paintings."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he remembered.  
  
"Can we trust her? I mean we are kind of dealing with something out of the ordinary." Miroku added.  
  
"I don't think we have any other choice." Sango replied.  
  
"Inuyasha...why don't you and Shippo take Kirara and go..." Sango began.  
  
"I'm not leaving Kagome." Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
Sango nodded, "Alright, I'll go with Shippo, who can show me where the woman lives,..." Sango turned to Miroku, "Will you stay with Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
  
"I will." Miroku said, as he kneeled down on the sand.  
  
"Alright," Sango said, standing up, "We will be back as soon as we can." And she turned to Kirara, who had already transformed, and mounted her. Shippo scampered up onto Kirara's head, and they left the others on the beach.  
  
.........................  
  
After they left, Miroku and Inuyasha sat in silence for a long time.  
  
Inuyasha still sat next to Kagome, and the waves hit him over and over. Yet, he showed no sign of being bothered by them.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku spoke; Inuyasha looked up and faced him, "The water is home to Lady Mermaid, not to you. She will be alright, why don't you come out of the waves?"  
  
Miroku didn't think Inuyasha would listen. But, surprisingly, he moved out of the water's path and came up onto the dry sand.  
  
He sat with his back facing Miroku and crossed his legs under him.  
  
"So...how did the two of you meet?" Miroku asked, to try and lighten the mood.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
Miroku tried again, "I mean, how did a prince sneak away and talk to a mermaid without some one noticing?"  
  
Unseen by Miroku, Inuyasha was rolling his eyes.  
  
"Now that's an odd pair... a half demon and a mermaid. But, fate has strange ways of revealing the destinies of..."  
  
"Oh don't you ever stop?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
Miroku had to laugh at that. "Only a bit of small talk." He informed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I don't need it." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"True, but why you sit trying to ponder how all this fits in together. You could be telling others so we can sit and ponder with you." Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. (Although Miroku couldn't see it.)  
  
"I don't need your help, I don't need anybodies help." Inuyasha said again.  
  
Miroku dropped the subject; it was obviously not in his best interest to keep antagonizing Inuyasha, so Miroku leaned back and rested.  
  
His eyes drew to the bleeding mermaid in the waves. He bowed his head slowly and mumbled, "She is beautiful, Inuyasha. I can see why you wish her to remain alive."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and eyed Miroku with a flashing eye. He spoke as if he was under much pain, "Kagome...she...she was always there for me. She understood me better than even my parents did. We met under stupid circumstances...just as simple as throwing rocks into the water...but all she ever really wanted was someone to talk to, someone to play with....as did I.  
  
Even though we were so different, it made no difference, we worked it out. Everything was so simple. We both knew nothing of our horrid pasts, or that our worlds were deep a feud. We only knew that we enjoyed each others company.  
  
I spent the better half of my life with her... until I was banished."  
  
Inuyasha tightened his fingers into fists. Miroku leaned in closer to hear his mumblings. "I remember...I remember that day...the day I was defied." Inuyasha almost whispered.  
  
Then he said nothing, as if fighting a mental battle within himself. Miroku slid closer still; he eyed his friend, and felt great compassion towards him. "You cannot change the past..." he added.  
  
"I can damn well try!" Inuyasha remarked coldly.  
  
Miroku fell silent.  
  
...............................  
  
After a few long and quiet minutes, the air was filled with sounds of running cat feet. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked up to see Sango, Shippo, and the old woman all on Kirara's back.  
  
As the fire cat lowered its body, and transformed back into its smaller, cuter, self. The old woman's eyes fell onto Kagome.  
  
"I...I...I dare not believe it!" she breathed, her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha placed himself between Kagome and the practically drooling old woman. She glanced around his body.  
  
"It is! It be real!" she continued, "Never have I seen such a fine specimen of merfolk!"  
  
"Listen, hag," Inuyasha growled, "She isn't a science project for you to play around with. She needs help..."  
  
"Aye," the woman replied, bowing slightly, "As ye requests, Lord Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha drew back at her last words, so long had it been since he had heard someone properly address him. If felt awkward and strange to him.  
  
The old woman pushed passed Inuyasha and walked into the breaking waves. She sat by Kagome's side and gently rolled her over to look at the wound.  
  
"A burn, how most unfortunate, yet very resourceful..." the old woman spoke.  
  
Inuyasha growled again, then he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to see Sango's eyes, "She says she can help, and right now she is Kagome's only source of survival."  
  
Inuyasha stopped growling and sighed. He watched as the old woman rubbed some kind of light blue goop on Kagome's side. When she finished she broke open a stem to a small plant and let its juices flow onto the wound as well.  
  
She gently blew on it, as if it would sting, then she removed a small white cloth from within her clothes and lay it over the wound. Everyone stood around her and watched with hopeful eyes. Shippo let out a worried whine.  
  
The old woman stared at Kagome's body and face; she ran her fingers over Kagome's deep purple and green scales.  
  
Then she tilted Kagome's face slightly and looked at her facial features and hair. As well as eyeing the pink Jewel she wore around her neck.  
  
The old woman shut her eyes and meditated for a few seconds. Then she opened them and gazed to Inuyasha. "Do ye know of this mermaid's status?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
"Do ye know of who this mermaid is?" The old woman spoke again.  
  
"Listen lady, I don't know what you are trying to get out of me, but I'm telling you I don't fucking know anything about Kagome's status!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha!" Sango spoke to him.  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, "Well tell the old hag to stop speaking in riddles!" he cried.  
  
"Lord Inuyasha," the old woman said, "I only asked ye because I thought ye knew that this mermaid is of royal blood..."  
  
Inuyasha drew back; he remembered that Kagome had told him that years ago. He had long since forgotten.  
  
"Royal blood?" Miroku asked, "The merpeople rule in a hierarchy?"  
  
"A what?" Shippo asked.  
  
Miroku looked at the still young kitsune, "That means they rule by a king and queen, Shippo."  
  
"Ohh..." Shippo answered.  
  
"Yes, the merpeople were ruled by a King. Almost always by Kings, females were not regarded so high." The old woman answered them both.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head, "I knew that Kagome was a princess. She and I used to...uhh... joke about it..."  
  
"This mermaid trusted you with that information?" the old woman asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't she?" Inuyasha said back. He seemed confused. They both had hid their true selves from each other...but they just did it because that's what they were supposed to do, what their parents told them to do.  
  
"As you know, or might know, Mermaids and mermen were not always thought of in high regard. In the old days, they were known as sirens and they sung deadly songs that lured unsuspecting men to their demise.  
  
And, merpeople used to be able to walk on land, allowing trade between the water and land.  
  
But then, of course, came the whole situation with the blood rivals of the demons and merfolk and the murder of the lovers."  
  
"But what does all this have to do with Kagome?!?" Inuyasha asked loudly.  
  
"Be patient, Lord Inuyasha, I will tell ye. Since the feud between demons and merfolk, both groups armed themselves in their own environment. The demons to the land, the merpeople to the water.  
  
Demons declared that if they ever saw a merperson on land, they would kill them instantly; and the same went for the merfolk, they would kill any demon that entered the water, half breed or full breed.  
  
To this date, the only merfolk that still practice the ancient art of the destructible songs are a group of merpeople known as the Shadow Merfolk, or Merfolk of the Dark Waters.  
  
You see, the merfolk had problems within themselves. Many different groups split off from the main core of society, but they all obeyed the royal MerKing.  
  
The only surviving merfolk societies to this date are the Shadow Merfolk, the Arctic Merfolk, and your friend here... the last of the Clear Water Merfolk, or the Merfolk of the Coral Palace.  
  
I suspect that this mermaid came in contact with the Shadow Merfolk, and therefore didn't die along with the rest of her kind."  
  
"And how did you come by that riveting idea?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
The old woman pointed to the markings on Kagome's eyes, "These markings are the work of the Shadow Merfolk. This ancient form of tattooing was used by the past sirens as a way of showing status among their society.  
  
The more elaborate the pattern, the higher the individual was in society."  
  
"But who ruled over the separate clans of merfolk, like the Shadow Merfolk for example?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I can take a guess that they ruled by an aristocratic government, the wealthiest having the greatest amount of power." The old woman said.  
  
Miroku nodded in return. Sango seemed dazed by the whole idea. And Shippo was lost.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome's body lying on the sand; he couldn't imagine all of this happening to her.  
  
"I suggest that we wait until this mermaid awakens. Then we can find out the truth." The old woman answered. "There is only one thing that puzzles me...." she turned to Inuyasha. "Who attacked her?"  
  
Inuyasha shut his eyes, "I didn't see his face. But he smelled like a demon."  
  
"Aye, I wonder if it be the same demon that attacked the merfolk five years ago?" the old woman said, placing an old wrinkly hand on her chin. "I guess we will not know until we ask the one who has been through it all."  
  
The old woman stood up, "I have done what I can for her. With time, she will awaken. The sea water has done wonders to the wound, a remedy that even I cannot acquire. The Great Ocean has a strange way of working its magic on those who live beneath its waves....Now if you don't mind, and take me back to my home. I wish to record what I have seen here..."  
  
Inuyasha turned to her, and got up in her face, "You better not speak one word of this to anyone!" he roared.  
  
"Aye, I understand what ye mean. I do not intend to, and besides...who would believe an old woman?" she replied and Inuyasha relaxed. "But a word of caution to you, Inuyasha, others may wonder this beach..."  
  
"No one is coming near this spot...I'll make sure of that!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Very well, Lord Inuyasha, Then I requests a way back to my home..." she said.  
  
"We shall take her home again." Sango replied. "Come Kirara..."  
  
"Sango," Miroku said, "Let me go this time."  
  
Sango eyed him suspiciously. "Why Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." Miroku said. Sango nodded to him, and he slipped away on Kirara with Shippo and the old woman, leaving Inuyasha and Sango on the beach.  
  
As soon as the cat was out of sight, Sango turned to Inuyasha who was once again by Kagome's side.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"That legend that the old woman spoke about...is...is it true?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome's sleeping face, "I don't really know. And I don't think I want to know."  
  
"But, what if it is? I mean, doesn't it bother you that something like that between demons and merfolk happened? Especially since you and Kagome are..."  
  
"Since me and Kagome are WHAT?" Inuyasha interrupted.  
  
"...of royal blood." Sango finished.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said, "why would THAT have any effect?"  
  
"Don't you see? The demoness and the merman... they both were of royal blood, and that's what caused the feud." Sango reminded him.  
  
"Correction, that merman and demoness had a child, and that child caused the civil war to break out..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But the child died..." Sango informed him.  
  
"So?" Inuyasha replied.  
  
Sango didn't know where she was going with this. She stopped talking and gazed at the mermaid on the sand. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know. Forget it I guess."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked by her reply. Sango never dropped anything that was usually his response to getting out of something.  
  
"Will you watch over her tonight?" Sango asked Inuyasha after a few seconds.  
  
"Until she wakes up." Inuyasha told her. Sango only nodded.  
  
..................  
  
After a little while, the others returned. They all camped by the beach that night, their hearts were heavy and tired.  
  
Inuyasha sat just away from the breaking waves. The sleeping Kagome was barely a foot away from him, still wrapped in his robe and the old woman's medicine on her side.  
  
The waves rolled in and out and splashed onto her body. The gathering moonlight struck her face and made it glow with a half dead appearance.  
  
While the rest of the group slept around the campfire, Inuyasha remained awake. Every now and then, he moved into the water and lay next to Kagome, trying to warm her.  
  
'Please wake up' he thought to himself.  
  
............................................................  
  
Thanks for reading Chapter 8... I hope you all enjoyed it... I know nothing exciting happened... so sorry... I'll try and update soon, but I want to post some new stories first so it might be a wile. But I'll update eventually so don't worry. It's summer vacation and I have nothing to do... ; ) 


	9. Chapter 9

..................  
  
Hello Again, I would like to take a few moments and say a huge thanks to all of my reviewers... you all rock soo much, and there are too many of you to write individual thank you's so I'll just say a big huge one that goes out to all of you!  
  
Thanks a Million!  
  
I'm so happy you all enjoy my stories, I thank you for all your kind words and for making this story have over 100 reviews!!  
  
And now... Chapter 9!! Enjoy : )  
  
By the way: I have created 2 new stories...one is just something random that I did... and the other, well... it has great potential. If interested, please give them the time, Thanks ; )  
  
.......................  
  
Chapter 9  
  
.........................  
  
Even though Kagome's body was lying on the beach, her mind was floating in the clouds.  
  
It is strange; when one is injured and under recovery, strange dreams enter into the subconscious.  
  
Kagome dreamed of herself as a human; walking on land, with grass underfoot. Feeling the dry heat on her skin, and being able to stay alive.  
  
Although her imagination played games on her, it was almost like it could be real. Everything she saw could really exist on land.  
  
The trees, the grasses, the dirt and flowers.  
  
But most of all, the people. The land creatures that she had only read about.  
  
Their culture, their way of life. The foods they ate, the liquids they drank, the power they held. Such concepts and ideas that a mermaid would never partake in.  
  
Life beyond the ocean waves.  
  
This whole other dry world. Such mysteries it holds.  
  
Kagome's mind was an endless swirl of images and patterns. Flashes upon flashes of color, shape, and design. Lost memories of hidden wonderlands.  
  
Perhaps this is what it is like to die...surrounded by beautiful things.  
  
Things you would never truly recognize when you were alive; things you would never experience.  
  
Ahh...but what if you could?  
  
....  
  
Kagome was awake, but her eyes weren't open. She lay looking into the darkness of her own eyelids. She didn't want to open her eyes, for fear of what she might see. At least, not yet...  
  
She could hear sounds around her, sounds of night and sleep.  
  
The sand she lay upon was smooth and silky. Not one shell disrupted her comfort. She felt as if she was tucked inside a wrap of cloth.  
  
She was breathing fine. Nighttime air filled her lungs and rhythmic waves washed over her fin.  
  
She was beyond calm, she was serene.  
  
Perhaps it was good that her entire left side was numb, that way she didn't need to feel the pain.  
  
'Maybe I'll just stay like this forever...' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I will open my eyes and I will be safely snug in my own room...and none of the violence ever happened.'  
  
'Perhaps it was all a dream...a nightmare.'  
  
'But then again, I am alive. I should be grateful.'  
  
'Yet, I am so tired of running...trying to get away from my life.'  
  
'My eyes may deceive me...everything else has.'  
  
'However, I have reason to open them now...'  
  
It took all of her willpower and nearly half of her strength, but she managed to open her eyes a slit.  
  
She was staring down the beach, under the moonlight. The waves rolled in and out; falling and reseeding.  
  
Kagome winced in pain, as she forced her eyes open wider.  
  
Her world was fuzzy and spinning, she couldn't focus on a single object. Everything seemed to have triples and doubles of it.  
  
Kagome blinked the images away, until her vision was straight.  
  
She stirred slightly, moving her fingers, then her wrist.  
  
Every muscle felt soar and overused. Her whole body twitched violently.  
  
Kagome strained the muscles in her neck to life her head a few inches off of the sand. She was indeed lying on a beach, under the deep darkness of night.  
  
Kagome's hand fell onto her left side, bracing it, as she pulled herself up into a sitting position.  
  
She used her other hand to support her weight, as she leaned on it.  
  
Kagome moved her eyes along the beach. Then, she turned her gaze to the right.  
  
Up on the dry sand lay a familiar group of land creatures. They all rested calmly, snuggled closely to one another.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply. They had looked after her. They had, also, probably saved her from that creature that attacked her.  
  
Kagome looked down at her left side; she slowly removed her hand and then ran her fingers over the bandages that covered it.  
  
The bandages were clean, not soiled with blood, so the wound had stopped bleeding. Kagome felt almost no pain, which was a great relief.  
  
Kagome placed a hand on each side of her body. She braced herself and began to push off on the ground and scoot her body into the water.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grabbed her right arm. Kagome whipped her head in the direction. Her brown eyes fell upon the fingers that held onto her skin.  
  
The fingers were clawed and strong.  
  
Her eyes followed the fingers to their wrist, then up the arm to the shoulder...the shoulder to the neck, the neck into the face...  
  
The face of Inuyasha.  
  
His golden eyes met her brown ones, for a moment, none dared to speak. Only the sounds of deep breathing could be heard.  
  
Then, Inuyasha let go of her arm. His hand fell back on his lap, but his eyes never left her face.  
  
Both mouths hung open slightly, and blinking became the only way to communicate.  
  
They were both caught in the moment.  
  
Finally, they found their voices.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Emotion flooded Kagome's mind, her chest heaved in spasms of joy. She shook her head slightly; to try and shake off the emotion, but it only allowed them to surface.  
  
She broke down; tears wielded in her eyes, ready to fall down her face.  
  
Inuyasha drew back at her sudden emotional outbreak. "Don't cry..." he whispered.  
  
Kagome lifted her hand and wiped away her tears and sniffed, "I'm sorry...I just can't help my emotions...I never believed that we would see each other again..."  
  
Kagome cried harder as she spoke, water ran down her face from her eyes. "I stopped believing...I stopped years ago..."  
  
Inuyasha was caught without anything to say. He didn't know how to comfort Kagome. He was scared to approach her.  
  
"I forgot you...Inuyasha...I forgot...I forgot..." Kagome sobbed. "Please forgive me...please...I never believed...I just...lost...everything...I'm so...so sorry...I..."  
  
It was Inuyasha who moved. In a swift motion he grabbed Kagome with his arms and pulled her close to him. He nestled his face in her hair.  
  
Kagome found herself being pulled into Inuyasha's chest. Her cheek now lay against his breast. His arms had engulfed her in a wondrous, warming hug.  
  
Her breath stopped, her tears subsided.  
  
This felt so right, being in his embrace.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and winced in emotion.  
  
Then, she heard his voice gently in her ear.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about...Kagome...This...this everything...was my entire fault..."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and gasped slightly.  
  
Inuyasha continued, "I was too weak...I couldn't be there...when...when you needed me..."  
  
"Inu-..." Kagome began, but she was cut off by Inuyasha holding and pulling her tighter in his arms.  
  
"You saved my life many times...and I couldn't even save yours once...when you needed it the most..." He spoke to her.  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's body quivering. His heart beat was racing in her ear.  
  
"I believed you were dead...you were dead...I had no other evidence to prove otherwise."  
  
A short pause.  
  
"...and then you appeared again, saving me again...And then, I couldn't even face you...I was too arrogant... too stupid!"  
  
Kagome could barley breathe, he was hugging her so tightly. His clawed hands dug into her skin like needles. She was powerless to move, yet...she didn't want to. It was worth the pain.  
  
"...I caused your attacker to come again! I caused the pain you are in now...me...me Kagome! I did it! I killed you!"  
  
Kagome brought her fists up and pushed on Inuyasha's chest with them. Their embrace fell away. Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome told him, "I live! I live because you saved me! You never caused me pain...you could never cause anyone pain...Inuyasha, do not blame yourself..."  
  
"But I almost had him! I could have stopped him...yet I lacked the strength...the strength I never had..." Inuyasha argued.  
  
Kagome stretched out her hand and cupped Inuyasha's cheek in her palm. Inuyasha looked up and their eyes met again.  
  
"Inuyasha...we both blame ourselves, when we have nothing to be sorry for. We both understand what it is like to feel helpless. What can we do, but have faith that those ties that bind us will never break." Kagome spoke to him.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glittered in wonder. He reached up and touched her hand that lay against his cheek.  
  
Kagome smiled weakly. "It's been a long time, Inuyasha." She said to him.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly. He found himself lost for words again. He could only scan over Kagome's face and features. He noticed things that hadn't seemed to matter before. She had indeed grown up. Her hair was longer, but it still was the same black raven color.  
  
Her face was longer and thinner, as well as her figure. She wore a strange top that pushed her chest up and squeezed her middle.  
  
Her skin was a milky white, holding almost no tan.  
  
Here eyes still were sweet chocolate brown, her eyelashes ever long and elegantly curled. Yet, around her eyes, was a series of light gray lines and spirals that swirled down onto her cheek and neck.  
  
He raised his other hand, and with a single clawed finger, began to trace over the swirling pattern.  
  
Kagome's eyes shut softly as he did this, her breath came is short gasps.  
  
When he stopped, she opened her eyes and met his again. His head was slightly turned and he had a look of question in his eyes.  
  
"It's a long story." Kagome said.  
  
"I miss your stories." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I'm sure you have a few of your own to tell." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha's lips curved into a small smile. "We have a lot of catching up to do." He said.  
  
"I agree." Kagome answered.  
  
"But, first, I want to find your killer...I want to make him pay." Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome dropped her hands, and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha. "Do you intend to kill?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "Not kill...destroy." He said.  
  
Kagome drew back slightly and tilted her head in question. "When have you become so violent?"  
  
"Since I learned that you can't trust anyone." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You trust your friends..." Kagome answered, pointing behind him at the sleeping group.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, "They followed me." he said coldly.  
  
Kagome gave him a shocked look, her mouth hung open in bewilderment. "But...they care about you. They are kind creatures."  
  
"Kind, annoying, perverted..." Inuyasha replied dryly.  
  
"But they stuck with you..." Kagome told him, her voice gaining defense.  
  
"Only unless it profits them to stay." Inuyasha finished.  
  
"I do not believe they are heartless." Kagome said.  
  
"Not heartless...just...weird..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Who isn't?" Kagome told him, "They are your friends. You should treasure them."  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He never considered those people to be his friends. They were just people along for the ride; in fact, he didn't even think they would stick with him for this long.  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned and looked upon his sleeping comrades. She was puzzled by his dark feelings, as if his heart had shrunk. He never used to think so horribly about others.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, placing a hand on his knee. He turned and looked at her again. "Why do you not trust anymore?"  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the sand.  
  
"What happened to you Inuyasha? What caused you to not trust anyone anymore?" Kagome continued.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer at first. Kagome almost let it drop, but he began to talk.  
  
"Do you remember the last day we saw each other?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
How could she forget? That was the evening of the assault on her people. Their final day to live. The day of death, for not only her people, but for her Father as well.  
  
Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"When Kikyo saw you...and you about drowned us with splashes?" Inuyasha added dryly.  
  
Kagome blushed, she had forgotten that part. Kikyo had been bothering Inuyasha so she...separated them.  
  
Kagome nodded again. Trying to hide her scarlet cheeks.  
  
"Kikyo...she... told Sesshomaru...and he... he banished me." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome was stunned, "Banished you? Sesshomaru?!?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I was banished to the far Eastern Lands. It took me five long years to get back to this place." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome could feel herself beginning to cry again, she shivered and placed her hands over her mouth.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, and moved forward to comfort her. She brushed him away, and just sat, hunched over, trying not to cry.  
  
"And now you return...and you find out about me?" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer, but Kagome knew what he would say.  
  
"I put my other quest on hold to find you..." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But what if I were dead?" Kagome said, lifting her head up.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know how to answer, "But you're not dead, so we don't have to think about that now." He said.  
  
"You're right." Kagome answered. She straightened up and stopped sulking. She took a deep breath and turned to meet Inuyasha's eyes again.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha..." she began, "Go and avenge what your brother has done to you. Take up your quest again, find Sesshomaru...reclaim your status as a ruler."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as she addressed him. 'Why was she talking to me in this manner?' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Kagome...I don't understand." He told her.  
  
Kagome held up her hand to silence him. "Go Prince Inuyasha. Your quest does not end here. You must continue to do what you have come to do. I have simply slowed you down."  
  
"You have not Kagome." Inuyasha replied. "I wanted to find you again..."  
  
"Be serious Inuyasha. I know enough to see through your lies. You were never good at them." Kagome said.  
  
"I am not lying Kagome!" Inuyasha said, rather loudly.  
  
Kagome paused at his tone of voice; she gazed at him with wide eyes.  
  
Inuyasha moved closer to her. He laid his clawed hand on her normal hands. He stroked her fingers gently. They both gazed at each other, their faces very close.  
  
"I'm not lying." Inuyasha said again, this time much calmer.  
  
Kagome's breath was caught in her throat. Her inner child was screaming at her to pull away, that kissing was gross.  
  
But she wasn't a child anymore, neither was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome blinked slowly. Her front teeth slightly dragged over her bottom lip. She slowly tilted her head and raised her chin.  
  
Inuyasha followed her example. Except, he removed one hand off of Kagome's and placed it on the side of her neck.  
  
Their lips met slowly, both were slightly quivering. Yet, as they felt each others warmth, they relaxed.  
  
They shared a sweet kiss under the moonshine, letting the waves wash over their feet and fin.  
  
...  
  
When the kiss broke away, Kagome laid her head against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and leaned her in closer to him. Kagome didn't object and snuggled closer.  
  
He lay his head on top of hers, and shut his eyes.  
  
........  
  
(Author's Note: Ok, I was listening to some of my music the other day... and I found this one song that TOTALLY describes the situation between Kagome and Inuyasha right here... so yea... here is the song... so the last part of this chapter is a SongFic...Enjoy!)  
  
There's a calm surrender  
  
To the rush of day,  
  
When the heat of a rolling waves...  
  
Can be turned away.  
  
An enchanted moment,  
  
And it sees me through  
  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
  
Just to be with you.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
  
It is where we are.  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
  
That we got this far.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight (Echo: tonight)  
  
How it's laid to rest?  
  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
  
Believe the very best.  
  
There's a time for everyone,  
  
If they only learn...  
  
That the twisting kaleidoscope,  
  
Moves us all in turn.  
  
There's a rhyme and reason,  
  
To the wild outdoors  
  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager...  
  
Beats in time with yours. (Echo: Yeah, yeah, yeaah-)  
  
And can you feel the love tonight (Echo: Can you feel the love?)  
  
It is where we are.  
  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer... (Echo: It's enough)  
  
That we got this far.  
  
And can you feel the love tonight (Echo: Can you feel the love)  
  
How it's laid to rest? (Echo: Oooooh)  
  
It's enough, (Echo: It's enough)  
  
To make kings and vagabonds,  
  
Believe the very best.  
  
Oh! It's enough, (Echo: It's enough)  
  
To make kings and vagabonds,  
  
Believe the very best...  
  
....................................  
  
Aww... so perfect... I WANT A BOYFRIEND!!!!  
  
I love writing romantic chapters... but I hate that my life is like... not at all romantic...grr... what does a girl gotta do to get a little tenderness??!!??  
  
::Sigh:: Anywho... Chapter 10 coming soon...hope you all enjoyed the fluff!!  
  
.......................................... 


	10. Chapter 10

............  
  
Ok ok... you all caught me... that song was from the Lion King... (YES I watch Disney movies!! And I like it!!) But it did seem to fit the situation...  
  
Hugs and Kisses go out to all reviewers!! My reviews are now 112!! And that's more than the first story!! I'm soo happy... thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!! You all rock soo much... and because you rock... I'm going to give you a special treat... another chapter!! Enjoy!!  
  
Oh, before I forget... real quick...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters associated with the story... :: deep sigh ::  
  
..........................  
  
Chapter 10  
  
..........................  
  
Inuyasha awoke to Kagome stirring in his arms. His eyes opened instantly and he looked at her with concern.  
  
She was gently tossing and turning, her hand clasped over her wound. A soft cry came from her lips.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't tell if she was in pain or having a nightmare. Or perhaps both? He cuddled her closer to his chest. Leaning over her he spoke gently to her, "Kagome...Kagome wake up...wake up Kagome..."  
  
Kagome's eyes jumped awake, her pupils pulsated in the bright light. She glanced wildly from side to side, but then she met Inuyasha's golden gaze.  
  
She smiled weakly, but winced in pain. She grit her teeth and held onto her side, her breathing was heavy.  
  
Inuyasha moved her off of him and let her lye flat on the sand. She continued to whine in pain and he felt hopeless to her aid.  
  
"Don't try and move..." he told her. Kagome only managed a quick nod in reply.  
  
Inuyasha reached over and placed his hand on top of hers that lay against her wound. He squeezed her fingers gently, causing Kagome to turn and look at him.  
  
"I'm...I'm...fine..." she breathed.  
  
"Don't lie..." Inuyasha teased.  
  
Kagome flashed him a half smile, but shut her eyes again against the pain.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to gaze at his friends who all still lay sleeping.  
  
"Sango...Miroku...!!" He called over. Only Kirara stirred at the sound of his voice. The cat-youkai sat up and meowed at Sango until she woke up.  
  
Kirara's sounds awakened Shippo who began to mumble about being allowed to sleep longer.  
  
Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Kirara...whats with the early wake up call...?" she asked her cute companion, petting her lovingly.  
  
"Sango!" Inuyasha called to her.  
  
Sango turned around to see Inuyasha sitting next to Kagome, who rocked in pain. Sango jumped up and hurried over to the pair. Kirara followed.  
  
"You're both awake..." Sango said as she approached them.  
  
"Never mind that," Inuyasha told her, "the pain in Kagome's side has returned to her! We need that old woman."  
  
Sango nodded. "Come Kirara..." she told her pet cat-youkai. Kirara instantly transformed into her larger form.  
  
"Wake Shippo and go!" Inuyasha called to Sango.  
  
"Kirara remembers." Sango shouted back to him as she and Kirara disappeared into the gathering light.  
  
The shouts and yells awoke Miroku, who rose and walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Her pain has returned?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yea, it seems the old hag only helped subside the pain...not heal it..." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"No..." Kagome spoke weakly, "It doesn't hurt as bad as it did..."  
  
Miroku kneeled down onto the sand on Kagome's other side. He bowed his head and shut his eyes. He raised his hand in a symbolic sign and began meditate silently to himself.  
  
After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. "This wound was created by a demon." Miroku said. "I sense a strong darkness emitting from it."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head at Miroku, but didn't speak.  
  
"Did you happen to see his face?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No..." Inuyasha said sadly. "He was wearing some kind of pelt that covered his body and face..."  
  
"I did..." Kagome whispered. "He was human."  
  
"What did he look like?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome paused for a few seconds to collect her thoughts and remember, "He...he had long, dark hair...vicious deep eyes...I don't remember anything else...only that he looked human...yet, there was something oddly...familiar ... about him..."  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged glances.  
  
Kagome winced again in pain and shut her eyes. Inuyasha placed a gentle hand on her cheek; Kagome opened her eyes half way at his touch and slowly smiled.  
  
"Lady Mermaid," Miroku asked, "Do you know who attacked your people five years ago?"  
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Miroku waved his hand to silence him. "I have reason to believe that the person who attacked Kagome is the same being who killed all the merfolk five years ago."  
  
"The same...person?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"That is my hunch." Miroku stated.  
  
"But what does he want with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku's face looked stern, "To finish the job."  
  
Inuyasha drew back slightly at his words. His eyes flashed in hatred. "Well, he's never going to touch her! Never again! I...I won't allow it!!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"Oh...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.  
  
Miroku smiled slightly, "I agree, Inuyasha. We must protect Lady Mermaid at all costs. But I dare say that the situation proves harder than expected..."  
  
"How?!?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Because, Lady Mermaid is indeed a mermaid. She cannot survive out of the water...and we certainly cannot survive in the water." Miroku finished.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head and seemed to be in deep thought.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of flying cat feet on air. His ears twitched and his gaze shifted.  
  
Kirara landed on the sand a few feet away. Sango dismounted and helped the old woman off.  
  
The old woman seemed to hold extra old age lines in her face this morning. Deep pockets of dark circles under her eyes made her look half into the grave.  
  
She walked, this morning, with a cane made of a thick tree branch. Her feet trudged through the deep sand, with slow movements.  
  
Nevertheless, she still kneeled down and examined Kagome's side, with her wrinkly fingers and dull eyes.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes at the old woman's touch. The woman smiled slightly, "So, ye be awake this morning?" Kagome only blinked in reply.  
  
"This time heal the wound, old hag." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"My herbs and treatments will help subside the pain, Lord Inuyasha. Over time, the wound will heal itself." She spoke distantly.  
  
Inuyasha frowned at the name she called him, but let it go.  
  
The old woman began the same ritual she performed on her last visit. Rubbing colored gels over Kagome's wound and mumbling to herself.  
  
"Princess of the Sea," the old woman asked Kagome, "do you not know the siren song of healing?"  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed at her comment. "I do." She answered.  
  
"Perhaps you should use its power, it will heal the wound quicker than nature will." The old woman said.  
  
Kagome turned her head to the side and laid her cheek on the sand, "I dare not sing again." She answered.  
  
"Has thou forgotten thine own power?" the woman asked.  
  
"I choose to forget." Kagome told her.  
  
The woman shook her old head, "Lost voices return over time."  
  
Kagome was silent. Her eyes stared down the beach.  
  
The old woman continued with her ointments; working in silence.  
  
The others were confused at the women's conversation. Inuyasha moved closer and touched Kagome shoulder. Kagome turned her head and eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"Aye, strange pair..." the old woman spoke softly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up and growled, "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"  
  
The old woman's wrinkly lips smiled slightly, "Only the legend Lord Inuyasha."  
  
"Harrumph, legend...stop living in the past you old hag." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Tis your heritage, Lord Inuyasha. And yours too, Princess of the Sea." The old woman spoke.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances.  
  
"The legend is false." Kagome answered slowly.  
  
"How so?" the woman asked.  
  
"The demoness and merman were not murdered by their opposites...but by a secret shadowed assassin." Kagome told her.  
  
The old woman's eyes widened. Inuyasha and the others gazed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes, "Yet the attacker was a demon."  
  
The old woman seemed dazed by Kagome's words, "How do you know this?"  
  
Kagome's hand fell onto the Shikon Jewel still around her neck. "I was shown the truth." She answered.  
  
The group stared at the object Kagome clutched in her hand. All of their eyes sparkled in wonderment.  
  
"I'm confused..." a small voice piped up.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes to see little Shippo scratching his head. She smiled at the kitsune.  
  
"So demons did it..." Inuyasha practically whispered. "Demons did it all."  
  
"A demon killed the star-crossed lovers...  
  
A demon killed the Clear Water merfolk...  
  
A demon tried to kill Kagome..."  
  
"We don't know that for sure." Kagome told him. But it only made sense.  
  
"A demon cursed my hand..." Miroku stated.  
  
"A demon killed my family and enslaved my brother." Sango added.  
  
"These demons have linked the lot of you together." The old woman said.  
  
Kagome gazed at Sango and Miroku, "What demon attacked you both?" she asked.  
  
"Naraku." Sango stated and Miroku nodded.  
  
"Naraku..." Kagome repeated.  
  
"We finally have a name." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But is this the same demon?" the old woman asked.  
  
"We want to believe so." Miroku said.  
  
"But what is Naraku after?" Sango questioned. "Why bring us all together?"  
  
"I don't think he planned that to happen." Kagome said. "But I know what he is after. It only makes sense...The demons of the past were after the same thing...and now Naraku seeks it as well..."  
  
The others stared at her.  
  
Kagome lifted the Jewel from around her neck and held it out to show them all. "The Skikon No Tama, or the Jewel of Four Souls."  
  
Miroku nodded, "I censed that was the sacred Jewel. But I could not be certain."  
  
"I have yet to figure out the true power of the Jewel." Kagome told them all. "My Father once told me that is was the Jewel's power that gave the merfolk the ability to travel on land for a sun and a moon during ever tide change. The Jewel was shattered years ago and the fragments thrown all over the ocean. The Jewel was powerless.  
  
Until, the Jewel shards were all found and collected together. My father found the last of the shards. And he gave the Jewel to me. Telling me to keep it safe because I was destined too.  
  
The Jewel has the power to grant wishes to anyone who controls it. So, that is probably why Naraku desires it."  
  
"It can grant anything?" Sango said, wide eyed. Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome turned her eyes to stare at Inuyasha, who seemed in awe. "I wanted to give the Jewel to you Inuyasha."  
  
"Me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes. I wanted you to be able to become a full demon...like you said you always wanted too...when we were young." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha's mouth hung open slightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He now had a chance...a chance to be full demon! To no longer be weak...or have to worry about the new moon.  
  
With full power, he could seek his revenge on Sesshomaru. And stand a chance at beating him.  
  
He could have the power to also avenge Kagome; and kill her attacker.  
  
Yet, he would forever be a full demon. There was no turning back.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha blinked and regained his thought, "I don't know..." he said honestly.  
  
Kagome smiled slightly, "You don't have to decide now. But I just wanted you to know that you now have a chance to make your greatest wish come true."  
  
'My greatest wish...' Inuyasha thought, 'my greatest wish...'  
  
'Was that still my greatest wish?'  
  
..........  
  
The old woman had asked to be returned to her home and left soon afterwards.  
  
The group gathered together and ate for the first time in a great while.  
  
Kagome thought the food strange; it was dry and hard, and rather tasteless. Yet, her stomach didn't complain. She chewed and swallowed every bite she was allowed.  
  
Conversation drifted away from the essential topic and was directed towards light hearted stories and tales.  
  
Inuyasha sat very near Kagome as stories of his five year quest home were told. Stories of how he met Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Shippo was eager to ask Kagome what her watery world looked like. The others listened intently as Kagome told them all of the Coral Palace and the deep sea creatures.  
  
She told them about the great old whales and their ancient songs that told wordless stories.  
  
Finally, the topic arose of how Kagome had survived the attack from the demon.  
  
Kagome shuttered, but revealed the story of the tragic day of death. She told them all about the flying insects that injected the poison into the warriors. She spoke of her father, and the last moment that she saw him.  
  
She talked of the tunnel that carried her to safety. Excluding the amount of death that she had witnessed.  
  
Her heart hardened as she spoke of Koga and the Shadow Merfolk she came in contact with.  
  
She explained the markings on her face, and the outfit she adorned. She told them about how she had never expected to ever be able to see the sunshine again.  
  
Next, she explained the five year quest that Koga performed to be able to wed Kagome and become King.  
  
Kagome spoke about Tetsugaiga, the demon sword.  
  
Inuyasha was very quiet during this tale, his eyes flashed anger, but his lips were still.  
  
On a happier note, she told of her miraculous escape. And the power the Jewel gave her at the moment she exploded from the rock.  
  
"Do you think Koga followed you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I couldn't really say." Kagome answered. "He lacks his bride...so I don't think he would be able to proclaim himself King...but Koga is a master at influencing others. He is probably King of the Merfolk now."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly spoke up, "How could you ever agreed to something like that?" he cried out.  
  
Kagome lowered her head in shame, "I was only doing that I thought would help. As I said, I did not expect Koga to find Tetsugaiga. The sword was the most powerful weapon ever created, and it was hidden well. But I suppose, not well enough. Believe me when I say, Inuyasha, I did not love Koga, ever!"  
  
Inuyasha knew Kagome was telling the truth, he couldn't blame her. But he still felt somehow hurt by her action.  
  
"Where is Tetsugaiga now?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I lost it." Kagome said softly. "When I was attacked, I dropped Tetsugaiga and watched as it fell down to the ocean floor."  
  
Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's face, he smiled at her. "It can't be helped." He said.  
  
"But I promised my father I would protect it and the Jewel...I have failed him..." Kagome said.  
  
"Think Kagome," Miroku stated, "Did your father ever ask you to protect Tetsugaiga?"  
  
Kagome's eyes questioned Miroku's statement; she tilted her head in thought.  
  
...........Flashback................  
  
"This sword right here," the King spoke pointing to an old rusted sword with a red handle. "Its blade is made out of a demon bone. It is perhaps the most dangerous sword of all..."  
  
"Then why do you have it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm protecting it, Kagome."  
  
"From what?" she asked.  
  
"From anyone... anyone who wants to use it to rule over others." The King said.  
  
"The demon royal family would give their first born to have this sword back in their possession. But they do not know where it lays, hidden." The King said his voice trailed off.  
  
"How did you get this sword Father?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I didn't get it. My great grandfather did. Back when merfolk and land creatures got into a war."  
  
...................End Flashback.......................  
  
Kagome drew a deep breath in. He hadn't asked her too! The blade was still in his care. The Jewel was the only thing Kagome was supposed to protect. Tetsugaiga was not hers to behold.  
  
"He didn't ask me..." Kagome practically whispered.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I didn't think the King of the Merfolk would entrust a demon weapon into the hands of his daughter."  
  
Inuyasha spoke up, "That name...Tetsugaiga...it sounds so familiar to me. Like I used to hear it in my childhood."  
  
"You probably did, Inuyasha." Kagome said to him. "The blade is made out of a demon bone; a demon my great great grandfather, King Hiead, slayed. The sword was fashioned by demons but captured by the merfolk before it was able to be used. The slayed demon might be a distant family member of yours Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head at her words, his mind drifted back to his childhood; thoughts of the demon blade echoed in his mind, memories he had long forgotten.  
  
Kagome reached out with a soft hand and touched Inuyasha's arm. He turned and gazed at her, and slightly smiled.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply, "I think I'm going to go for a quick swim..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed in worry. "Kagome, I don't think..."  
  
Kagome smiled, "I'll be careful, and I won't go far, I just miss the water. It is my home after all."  
  
Inuyasha still held a look of uncertainty in his eyes, but he nodded.  
  
Kagome leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek; before she pulled away she whispered to him, "You can come with me if you like."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I'd like that."  
  
Kagome turned and looked at Miroku and Sango, who both nodded in turn.  
  
Inuyasha waded into the water, up to his knees. With a gentle hand and eyes he helped pull Kagome out into the deeper water.  
  
Once Kagome was deep enough she dropped below the water's surface. She watched from underwater as Inuyasha walked across the sand and out into the deep water.  
  
Then he pulled his head underwater and sunk down. His eyes were shut and his mouth opened slightly. Kagome swam up and pressed her lips against his, she gently breathed her breath into his lungs, making him able to breathe the water.  
  
She pulled away and watched as Inuyasha opened his eyes and blinked a bit. Kagome smiled at him and he smiled in return. They exchanged a warm hug.  
  
Then, hand in hand, Kagome powered them both out into the ocean.  
  
.........  
  
They spent the entire afternoon together.  
  
Kagome showed Inuyasha the beautiful coral and fishes that lived within the beds. She felt like she was showing him her world for the very first time.  
  
This was a whole other world to Inuyasha, and Kagome talked about it with such power and enthusiasm.  
  
Schools of fish parted as they swam through. Shadows of barracuda lurked in the crevices of the coral rock. Along with shy colored fishes and long, slimy eels.  
  
A sea turtle slowly swam passed with his bright colored shell and lazy movements.  
  
Kagome brought Inuyasha into the kelp forest. Where the great kelp plants rose up as tall as trees to the water's surface.  
  
Silky otters swam amongst the clam beds. With their sweet white faces and large black eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a large dark shadow spread over them. Inuyasha looked up and placed himself in front of Kagome. Kagome only laughed and pulled him up towards the surface and the source of the shadow.  
  
They met with a pod of whales. Inuyasha was fearful of the gentle giants, but when Kagome petted the enormous beasts and hugged them lovingly, he knew it was alright.  
  
They traveled with the whales, holding on to their gigantic flippers as the whales swam through the water.  
  
The whales dove in and out of the water, blowing water out of their blowholes and then settling back into the water.  
  
Inuyasha listened as the whales sung to one another. He watched Kagome as she sang back with them, even though her songs at words and the whale's songs didn't.  
  
He hadn't laughed and smiled so much in the longest time. Kagome made him happy. It felt just like the old days.  
  
Kagome and he rested on the ocean bottom and watched the whales swim away, they would be heading further south for their mating season.  
  
Inuyasha stole side glances at Kagome. She sat on the ocean bottom with her fin curled under her and her hair standing up around her face. She was truly in her element.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe that he felt this comfortable underwater. He sat cross-legged just as he would on land. The only difference was that his hair was always in his face and standing up around his head, and when he spoke, bubbles came out of his mouth.  
  
"You ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. "You have been very quiet."  
  
"Feh, yeah I'm just thinking." He replied.  
  
"About what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Mostly about you." Inuyasha said, with a little blush in his cheeks.  
  
Kagome flashed him a loving smile and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.  
  
They cuddled together for a few minutes. Inuyasha gently caressing her wound. Accidentally, his fingers brushed up against her scales and he jumped slightly.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kagome asked at his sudden jump.  
  
"I...I..." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"Are you afraid to touch my scales?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry." He admitted.  
  
Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. Then she realized... they were two very different creatures. No matter if Inuyasha was under the water with her, he was still a two-legged land creature.  
  
"I understand." She said slowly, "It's an awkward feeling, to touch something so unfamiliar and unnatural."  
  
"It's not that it's unnatural," Inuyasha explained, "It's just...not...what I'm used too."  
  
Kagome pulled away from his embrace and moved away. Inuyasha could feel the magical aura the kept him breathing began to dissipate, as she moved farther away.  
  
"Kagome!" He called in panic.  
  
Kagome stopped moving away and turned back to him, "You see? I am only a small distance away, and already the presence is leaving. Inuyasha...this is not how things were meant to be..." She crossed her arms around her chest and ducked her head.  
  
Inuyasha swam over to her and lightly touched her arm. Kagome looked up into his eyes.  
  
He spoke no words, but his eyes sparkled with compassion and hope.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked, "What do you see happening between us?"  
  
"I don't know." He answered honestly.  
  
"Did it pain your horribly when we were separated?" Kagome asked slowly.  
  
"Kagome, do not say such things. I don't want to leave you, why won't you let me protect you?" Inuyasha coaxed.  
  
"Because...Inuyasha, you are not some warrior to just come up riding a white seahorse and rescue me." Kagome answered.  
  
Inuyasha drew back at her comment, "I did not intend for things to seem that way...I just...I just...wanted you to be safe."  
  
Kagome was quiet but then she said sharply, "What do you think would have happened if we never met before? If our lives never crossed paths?"  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to answer, but shut it again.  
  
"I'll tell you, we both wouldn't care if the other was dead or alive!" Kagome said coldly.  
  
"But we did meet..." Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
"Yes, yet I still wonder...I'm still afraid..." Kagome whimpered.  
  
"Afraid?" Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Memories, stories, legends, tales... all telling me different things, different paths to choose. I even think of the MerPrince and the demoness...I compare myself and you to them..." Kagome said.  
  
"You fear our relationship will start a war?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed at him, "Is that what we have? A relationship?" she cried out.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said dryly, "I don't know what to call what we have. But all I know is that I don't want it to end. I want you safe."  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed, tears dripping from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha saw her tears form and then disappear into the ocean water. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest and placed his face in the crook of her neck.  
  
"Please, Kagome...don't cry..." he whispered to her.  
  
"I want to feel safe..." Kagome said through her tears, "And in your arms I feel safe."  
  
"I will never let anything happen to you Kagome. I promise." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha felt Kagome want to pull away, he held her firm. "Feel safe Kagome, feel safe in my arms..." he whispered to her.  
  
Kagome relaxed, "I want to stay forever..." she cried softly.  
  
Inuyasha tucked his face closer to her neck. "As do I." he told her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome asked under her emotions.  
  
"Yes Kagome?" Inuyasha answered.  
  
"I...I...I..." she stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha let her go slightly so that he could see her face. Her brown eyes sparkled with tears, and her cheeks were puffy and red. She never looked more beautiful.  
  
Inuyasha pushed her wild hair away from her face. He held her face in his hands as if she were a delicate object to be cherished. He laid his lips carefully over hers so they fit perfectly; then he breathed in and out, putting his breath into her mouth, taking her breath into his.  
  
It was a brief kiss, but more than that. It was a kiss that promised so much. Forever. It was a forever kiss.  
  
"I have missed you so much," he said. "There was a time, not so long ago, when I cherished my aloneness. I thought that I wanted nothing more than peace and quiet. But now...now I cannot imagine living in this cold, dark keep without you and all the turmoil that surrounds you. In truth, I cannot imagine living anywhere and being happy unless you are there..."  
  
Kagome felt as if her heart were swelling and swelling. Inuyasha aroused so many emotions she could scarce breathe.  
  
"There is only one thing I want to hear from you." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Kagome knew exactly what that was. "I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
He smiled then...a glorious Inuyasha smile...the kind only he could give...the kind that made Kagome think that she was the most important thing in the world to him.  
  
"You are the most important thing in the world to me, Kagome. And I love you more than I can say. I do not know why or how it happened, but I suspect you had me from the first moment you taught me how to swim, or perhaps when you were saving my life."  
  
Kagome blinked in long elegant strokes, all her emotions felt lighter than air. Inuyasha truly loved her...her...the mermaid.  
  
Perhaps it was the legend of the demoness and the merman that brought them closer together; to realize that love was possible.  
  
Yet, here they both stood, underwater, sharing an embrace. Two creatures from two totally different worlds; surrounded by dark pasts and questionable features.  
  
Her love for him made him the King of the Merfolk. She dare not mention that to him now. The moment was too precious.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the woman...err...mermaid, he loved. She was in every way, perfect for him. All besides the fact, that she possessed a fin.  
  
"Kagome..." he breathed into her ear.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she answered him.  
  
"We can make it work." Kagome said.  
  
"Huh, what?" Inuyasha asked, being pulled from the moment.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "The Shikon Jewel's power used to allow merfolk to walk the land for a sun and a moon every time the tides change. I think we should test if that power is still able to be called upon."  
  
"You want to come on land?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes I do. Why, can I not?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"No No, you can, you can!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Kagome laughed, but then her voice grew serious, "I want to help you seek revenge on your brother." Kagome told him.  
  
"First, we are going to find your attacker." Inuyasha argued. "I must make him pay."  
  
"I can help." Kagome said. "I am a siren after all."  
  
"No Kagome, you are a mermaid." Inuyasha told her.  
  
"Still I possess siren blood, and I know the ancient siren songs..." Kagome answered.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to use them?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I've changed my mind." Kagome said. "They will prove to be helpful, they are my only weapon."  
  
Inuyasha smirked, but nodded. He wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise.  
  
"But don't you have to eventually return to the water?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome answered, "But we will worry about that when the time comes."  
  
Inuyasha smiled and kissed her lightly. After the kiss, Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the shore.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, I want you to show me your world!" Kagome called to him. 


	11. Chapter 11

....................  
  
A/N: Hello Readers!! I hope you all are having a wonderful summer!! Mine is great, I'm doing allot of writing...so I'm happy!! Anywho, I'm so sorry that I'm delaying updates on this story...its just, I have created like 3 new stories that need my attention too...so yea I'm trying to give equal attention to all of them...but it's hard, especially since I want to post chapters that are at least 4000 words in length. And that's about 15-20 pages on Word, so yea... allot to typing. But enough of my mindless jabber...here is another chapter...chapter 11, I believe...Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review...and tell your friends about this story as well as my other ones!!! : ) Love ya!  
  
.......................  
  
Chapter 11  
  
........................  
  
Sesshomaru paced the long corridors of his palace. He had long since been able to sense the nearness of his brother, Inuyasha. It fathomed his imagination how Inuyasha could have survived the return journey.  
  
His faithful servant, Jakkan, watched the demon lord pace. He knew better than to disturb his master while he was thinking. So he stood in awaiting patience.  
  
Sesshomaru paused suddenly and turned his head to face a dark corner of the large room.  
  
"To what pleasure to I owe this intrusion?" he said in a cold tone. He seemed to speak to no one.  
  
Jakkan turned his ugly head up in question at his lord, "Who are you talking to Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
Before Sesshomaru could answer his servant, a figure stepped forth from the shadows, directly behind Jakkan.  
  
Jakkan gave an awkward squawk as his eyes fell on the cloaked figure, and ran to hide behind Sesshomaru's pant leg. He then spoke bravely from the safe spot, "What gives you the right to invade Lord Sesshomaru's castle?" he hissed.  
  
The cloaked figure didn't flinch. The baboon mask that concealed his face, bowed in respect to Sesshomaru. "Please forgive the intrusion, Lord Sesshomaru. But, I wish to pose an offer to you...concerning...Inuyasha..." the figure spoke darkly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru answered. His cold gaze shown no fear over this intruder.  
  
"Yes, I assume that your supreme senses have recognized that he is within the area." The masked man said.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flashed, he was not welcome to compliments.  
  
Without waiting for Sesshomaru to answer the man continued, "You see I have reason to believe that Inuyasha has made a pact with a siren."  
  
"A siren!" Jakkan screeched, he emerged from behind Sesshomaru and stood tall in front of the masked man. He pointed his double headed staff at the cloaked individual, "Do you take Lord Sesshomaru for a fool? Everyone knows that sirens are make believe...fairy tale creatures!"  
  
"I beg to differ." The masked man said to the toad.  
  
"A siren you say?" the cold demon lord's voice answered. "It was to my understanding that all sirens were destroyed years ago by an unknown killer."  
  
"Aye, that is true. Yet it seems that Inuyasha has found one still alive. And not only is she a siren but she is of royal blood." The dark man answered.  
  
"Should she be a concern to me?" Sesshomaru asked, with a frozen face.  
  
"It is a possibility...considering she comes to start a war with you." The man answered.  
  
"What war?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
The masked man laughed slightly, "Why, the war between demons and the merfolk."  
  
He waited for a few moments, "I assume you know the legend, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I know of it. The murder of the fickle demoness and the merman? Why after all these years had the royal family decided to break our vows of neutrality?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I dare say that Inuyasha and the royal siren have become quite taken with each other." The dark man told the lord.  
  
"The siren and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Yes." Was the dark man's only answer.  
  
Sesshomaru gave a small cold smirk, "And why would this matter to me? The female siren posses no threat."  
  
"Ahh, but she does." The man answered. "Have you heard of the sacred jewel, The Shikon No Tama?" He didn't wait for an answer, "It can grant unimaginable power to anyone who posses it...the sacred jewel can give the sirens the ability to walk on land. And it would be such a shame if the merfolk began breeding again...with the demons?"  
  
Sesshomaru snapped his head in the masked man's direction, his eyes flashed coldly. The masked man took a shy step backwards. Jakkan became aware of his masters sudden anger, and spoke up, "You better watch your tongue or Lord Sesshomaru will have you cut down to shreds!" the toad demon hissed.  
  
Sesshomaru drew himself up and glared down at the masked man, "Are you telling me that this siren must be dealt with?"  
  
"I would never tell Lord Sesshomaru what to do..." the masked man replied darkly, "I am merely stating the possibilities of a confrontation with this creature."  
  
Sesshomaru narrow his gaze, "I assume this siren means something to you?"  
  
"Only her death...and the Shikon Jewel she carries with her." The dark man said.  
  
"And how am I to find this siren?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Find Inuyasha...and you find the siren." The dark man answered before retiring into the shadows once again.  
  
Sesshomaru charged forward into the shadow the masked man disappeared into. He swiped his claws into the darkness only to make contact with air. A low laugh echoed around the giant room, as the aura of the masked man disappeared.  
  
Jakkan rushed to his master's side, "What a fool that creature was! How dare he threaten you, Lord Sesshomaru! I dare think he will prove to be of little trouble to you master..."  
  
"Hush Jakkan." Sesshomaru said coldly.  
  
Jakkan cowered away, "Forgive me Master Sesshomaru. I did not mean to question your judgment! I beg for your apology my lord!" Falling instantly to his knees and bowing repeatedly.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored his groveling servant. His face froze in deep thought. He'd love to see Inuyasha dead. Yet it seems that he must first attend to this siren who'd dare oppose him. However, did he dare trust the word of a masked man?  
  
Sesshomaru turned and stared out the glass plated window, overlooking the Great Ocean.  
  
..............................  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha returned to the shore line. Inuyasha walked through the shallows and up onto the beach. Bending down, he shook himself like a dog to dry. He heard a small giggle from behind him, and he turned around to see Kagome lying up on the sand, with her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What's so funny?" He growled.  
  
"You look like drowned rat!" Kagome laughed.  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head, as he stood on the sand still dripping. "Feh." Was his only reply.  
  
Kagome didn't want to hurt his pride anymore, so she turned away. She gazed timidly at her wounded side, which the old woman had made feel totally painless.  
  
Well, this was as good of time as any to heal it, since she had decided to start singing her siren songs again.  
  
She placed both hands on the wound, feeling the contours of her bones and the way her skin had burned over. She slowly shut her eyes, and pressed hard on the wound, forcing what little pain there was to surface.  
  
She squinted her face at the sharp prick of pain; she pressed her lips together tightly, and tried to focus of the pain itself.  
  
Unknown to her, by her shut eyes, Inuyasha stared at her. His eyebrow rose as he watched her cause herself more pain. "Kagome?" he asked in question. She didn't answer. "Kagome...what are you doing?" he questioned again.  
  
"Shh..." she said softly. Then, she moistened her lips with her tongue. Her lips parted gently as she softly began to murmur strange words under her breath.  
  
Even Inuyasha's sensitive ears couldn't pick up the exact words she spoke. They were a mix between a deep hum and the clicking of her tongue. He kneeled down and leaned closer to try and see what she was doing to herself.  
  
His eyes widened in shock as he noticed her hands glowing a soft blue color. He squinted under its growing brightness.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome arched her back and raised her face up to the sky, letting out a blood churning scream.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha roared, grasping onto her shoulders. As soon as his fingers touched her skin, he felt a pulsating warmth in her body spread through his as well. He cried in surprise as his emotion's crashed together in a sudden wave of calmness. He felt passive and serene. He shut his eyes under the feeling, his breathing slowed, and he felt as though he was flying through the clouds.  
  
He only opened his eyes to the sound of Kagome's voice, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha? Inuyasha, silly, wake up!"  
  
His eyes fluttered open and he found himself staring up into her face. He quickly rose up, and glanced wildly from side to side.  
  
"What the hell was that?" he cried, pinching himself to make sure he was still all with it.  
  
Kagome only laughed, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I should have told you before I started. I was only healing myself." She turned away, still giggling.  
  
Inuyasha watched with wide eyes as she raised a closed fist up to her mouth.  
  
She gently opened her fingers and a small pile of blue, glittering sand lay in the palm of her hand.  
  
Kagome took a small breath in, and then blew over the sand, causing it to blow off her fingers and into the air, swirling in the wind until falling onto the surface of the water and dissipating away.  
  
Her brown eyes turned back to him, as he stared at her in wonder.  
  
"The sand represents the wound I just healed." Kagome explained.  
  
"Neat trick..." was all he could manage to say.  
  
"You got caught up in it. You shouldn't have touched me. I probably could have killed you, if I had been concentrating hard enough." Kagome said.  
  
"What?!?" Inuyasha roared.  
  
Kagome nodded, "The Song of Healing is kind of like dying and being reborn again. Except you concentrate the power onto just the part of the body that is injured or wounded. Didn't you feel like you were floating? Like you had died and gone to heaven?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, Kagome continued, "I had to pull you back from that feeling when I realized you had touched me. If I had let you, your soul would have climbed into heaven, leaving your body behind."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened, "I can see why you didn't like to do the songs."  
  
Kagome bowed her head, "Yes, it's true. The songs do tend to play with one's emotions and inner being. They let us inside doors in people that aren't meant to be opened, at least, not by sirens."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her, he half wondered if he should be afraid of her. "Just remind me next time you do that, I don't want to be..."  
  
"Kagome!!" a tiny voice called from across the beach.  
  
Kagome turned just in time to see a small ball of fluff jump into her arms, and wriggle with excitement. She laughed joyously, "Shippo! I remember now! It's good to see you!"  
  
The small kitsune pulled away from his hug around Kagome's neck and stared up at her, "Why did you go away Kagome?"  
  
"I just had to deal with a few things and heal a bit." Kagome answered.  
  
"We were all so worried about you Kagome." Shippo said, "We didn't think you would make it..."  
  
"Well I'm fine Shippo. No need for unnecessary worry." Kagome told him. Shippo beamed in reply.  
  
"Good to see you up Kagome." Came a female voice.  
  
Kagome glanced up to see both Sango and Miroku staring down at her. She smiled up at them. "Miroku, Sango, I can't thank you both enough for all you have done. I am truly ideated to both of you."  
  
"Oh think nothing of it." Sango said, waving a hand at her remark.  
  
Miroku bent down and faced Kagome, "My services require a small task in return." He said with a gleaming look in his eye.  
  
"What ever you ask Miroku I will be gladly to do, in return for your kindness." Kagome said sweetly. And she meant every word.  
  
Miroku reached down and took both of her hands in his. "Lady Mermaid, so sweet and full of life. Will you do me honor and bear me a son?"  
  
Kagome drew back at his comment, her face in shock.  
  
"Miroku! You bastard!" Inuyasha roared. He picked Miroku off the ground and gave him a huge shove. Miroku flew a few feet back, but caught himself.  
  
He crossed his arms across his chest, "Really Inuyasha, you need to learn how to control your anger. And not butt in when someone is trying to court a pretty lady."  
  
"I'll COURT YOU!!!" Inuyasha roared, charging towards him. Miroku gave a womanly scream and turned to run away, but Inuyasha was close on his heels. Their shouts and yells could be heard as the both bolted down the beach.  
  
(Sweat drop on Kagome) "What was that all about?" she asked Sango.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Miroku's just a pervert." She said. "He's always trying to grope me when I'm not looking."  
  
"Grope you?!?" Kagome asked in horror.  
  
Sango nodded and balled her right hand into a fist, "One day I'm gonna hit him hard enough to make him act like a normal, decent, human being."  
  
Kagome laughed slightly, but stopped herself, Sango may be serious. But then Sango began to laugh too, and they both laughed together.  
  
Kagome wiped away a tear from her eye, from laughing so hard. She turned and asked Sango, "Sango, now that Inuyasha isn't here to overhear, I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Sure Kagome, what is it?" Sango said.  
  
"Well, it's actually more of a request...you see, I have the power...I think...to turn human...and..." Kagome said.  
  
Shippo bounced in Kagome's lap, "Really Kagome?!? That's so awesome!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the kitsune, "The only problem is...I don't know the first thing about being a... female human..."  
  
Sango smiled, "I'd be more than happy to help you get the feel for it, Kagome, its no problem."  
  
"Oh, thank you Sango," Kagome exclaimed, "I didn't know how to ask Inuyasha or Miroku...."  
  
"Miroku would probably tell you to walk around naked and say that it's ok to do." Sango said, laughing after her comment.  
  
Kagome smiled, and then gazed down at the Jewel around her neck. "I'm just afraid..." Kagome told Sango.  
  
"About what?" Sango questioned.  
  
"Well, my history tells me that I can only remain human for a sun and a moon. So, this isn't like a permanent thing..." Kagome said.  
  
"Do you want it to be permanent, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean...things just seem to be so different now, with me and Inuyasha. I just know that, in the long run, one of us is going to have to make the sacrifice and leave their home to be with the other." Kagome told her.  
  
Sango didn't really know how to comfort Kagome; she couldn't really place herself in Kagome's situation. "Kagome, I really don't..." Sango began.  
  
Kagome held her hand up to silence her, "I'm sorry Sango, I didn't mean to unload my problems onto you...you don't have to answer if you don't want too."  
  
Sango smiled, "You don't have to decide now," Sango reminded her. "The heart has a way of making sacrifices for those it loves."  
  
"Yeah...I suppose you're right." Kagome answered, still a little unsure.  
  
"Soo...you wanna try now, Kagome?" Sango asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Yes, if that's ok with you?" Kagome said. Pulling her head out of the other thought.  
  
"Umm, sure Kagome. Do you want me to like turn my back or something?" Sango asked.  
  
"You can watch if you like." Kagome said, not thinking anything of it.  
  
Sango seemed a little unsure, but nodded slowly. Shippo bounded off of Kagome's lap, and stared with wide eyes, "You gonna do it now, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going to try, Shippo." Kagome said. Shippo wiggled with excitement. Sango knelt down and waited for Kagome to begin.  
  
Kagome glanced down the beach; the boys were no where in site. Inuyasha must really be mad at Miroku; she wondered how far Miroku got before Inuyasha caught up with him.  
  
She turned her attention back to the matter at hand; she carefully took the small pink jewel in between the fingers of her hands. Then, enclosing it into her palm.  
  
She remembered the first time she had asked the jewel to grant her something. She had asked it to show her what really happened the night the lovers had been murdered. She had stated her wish plainly and clearly, and the jewel obeyed.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled the jewel close to her chest and silently, to herself, made her wish.  
  
'Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls, I ask you to lend me your power again. I wish to be able to split my fin in two and walk amongst the land creatures.'  
  
Kagome unclenched her fingers from around the pink sphere and opened her eyes to gaze upon it.  
  
Ever so gently, the Jewel rocked in her palm, before lifting off the surface of her hand and rising into the air a few inches.  
  
Kagome's eyes glittered as the jewel began to glow and obey her. The jewel spun on its axis, and then began to pulsate.  
  
Kagome watched as a soft ray of pink light came from its shinning surface. The beam of light encircled the tiny jewel and suddenly began to change its form.  
  
The sphere shape of the pink jewel began to waver and change. It flashed and molded itself into a definitive hour-glass capsule.  
  
The hour-glass was filled with light pink sand; the sand lay on the bottom of the hour-glass. Kagome understood as she watched the hour-glass turn itself upside-down.  
  
As it flipped, the flow of the pink sand into the bottom glass started. As the first grains of sand fell, Kagome felt a sudden tickle emit from the top of her stomach to the tip of her fin.  
  
The hour-glass hung from the same black cord as the jewel, so Kagome placed it back around her neck.  
  
Kagome's eyes turned to stare at her lower half. Her eyes dazzled in wonder, at the site.  
  
A circle of mist formed around her body, and then it began to lower itself down her body. As the mist passed over her scales, she watched them disappear and turn into smooth, flesh.  
  
The circle of mist split into two when it reached the spot for her fin to split into two human legs. Her slender thighs appeared, then her delicately pointed knees, followed by the flesh of her calves.  
  
The last of the misty circles closed around her new pair of human feet. Then, the mist clouds dissipated away into the air.  
  
Kagome exhaled the breath she had taken in when the process had started. Her heart beat with the sound of the ocean waves against the shore. Her lips curved into the brightest of smiles.  
  
Kagome shifted her weight and dared to move one of her new appendages. Carefully, she lifted her right leg up into the air, and stared at the five toes at the end of her foot.  
  
Kagome reached out with her hand and caressed her smooth calf. Her sensitive fingers followed the line all the way up until the bones met with her hip.  
  
Kagome cast a glance up at Sango and Shippo. Who stared in awe at the miracle that had just taken place before their eyes. Sango's mouth twisted into a smile of astonishment. Shippo's just hung open in wonder.  
  
"Oh, Kagome!" Sango practically whispered. "That was incredible!"  
  
Shippo nodded franticly in agreement.  
  
Kagome was in shock herself, it was like nothing she had ever experienced. She felt new muscles that she had never before possessed. She gazed excitedly at Sango and Shippo.  
  
"So, what happens now?" Kagome asked, with a sense of shock in her voice.  
  
"Here," Sango told her, removing her long outer robe and draping it over Kagome's body. She now wore only her demon exterminator armor. "You'll need to wear this from now on; your lower body has to stay covered."  
  
Kagome only nodded. She bound herself in Sango's robe and tied it firmly around her waist.  
  
Sango moved to her knees, and held out her hand. "Now stand up!" she said happily.  
  
Kagome took Sango's hand and rolled over onto her new knees. Her other hand fell onto the sand for support. Sango braced her with her other hand.  
  
Both girls now stood on their knees and held onto each other for support. Kagome couldn't stop herself from smiling.  
  
"Ok, lets start with one leg first." Sango said, "Lean on me if you need to."  
  
"Ok." Kagome said breathlessly. She lifted her knee up and placed her foot flat on the sand. The sand was hot and dry under her feet. Kagome marveled at the feeling.  
  
"Now, push your weight onto that foot." Sango said. Kagome did just that, and her knee buckled forward and she fell to the side.  
  
Sango caught her before she hit the sand, laughing slightly.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, looking upset, "What did I do wrong?"  
  
Sango only giggled, "You're just not used to bracing your knees. Here lets get off the beach and try it up on dry land, the sand makes it harder."  
  
Kagome nodded. Sango turned her head and called, "Kirara, come here girl!"  
  
Kagome looked up at the small tiny cat-demon walked near its master and rubbed against her lovingly. "Transform Kirara, and let's get Kagome up onto some dry land."  
  
In a burst of flame, the tiny sweet cat-demon transformed into its bigger self and gave a roar, showing her large fangs. Kagome drew back slightly; Sango reassured her that is was ok. "She looks ferocious, but she's as sweet as a kitten."  
  
Kagome nodded. Kirara moved closer to Kagome and she reached up and petted the cat-youkai on the head. Her fur was incredibly soft and silky. Kirara purred as Kagome pet her, and Kagome felt better about the beast.  
  
Bracing herself on Kirara and with Sango's help, Kagome was able to climb up onto the cat-demon's back and straddle her, with one leg on each side of her body.  
  
When Kagome was up, she felt incredibly tall. She gazed all around her, and out towards the water, which seemed to have lost some of its blue brilliance now that Kagome had left it. A rush of sadness struck her soul; she was actually leaving her home.  
  
Kagome's eyes caught site of Inuyasha, as he walked towards her, dragging Miroku behind him.  
  
Kagome's heart warmed at the site of him. Carefully, she released one hand from Kirara and waved to him.  
  
...  
  
From down the beach, Inuyasha could see Sango, a transformed Kirara, and a girl on Kirara's back.  
  
He let go of Miroku, when the girl turned and waved to him. He froze on the spot, his eyes as wide as saucers.  
  
The girl...she...she was...Kagome!! And she...she had legs!  
  
With a burst of speed, he left Miroku, and charged forward towards her.  
  
...  
  
Kagome's smile grew brighter as Inuyasha came closer to her. When he reached her, he stopped and stared up at her, his eyes shimmering with love.  
  
"Kagome..." he breathed, his eyes scanning her whole body.  
  
"Surprise!" Kagome teased. Inuyasha's lips curved into a wondrous smile for her. With a gentle, clawed hand he reached out and traced her knee and her calf.  
  
"She can't walk yet." Sango told him, glaring with happiness at the couple.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head slightly, but then he realized why she wouldn't be able to...she never had to before now.  
  
It amazed him that this was the same Kagome, now, here, with legs...his Kagome, the Kagome he knew as a child, the Kagome who saved his life, the Kagome he loved.  
  
"Inuyasha?!?" Shippo called to him, waving his tiny hands in front of his face, "Inuyasha? You in there? Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times, and caught everyone staring at him. He realized that Kagome had taken his hand in hers; she gave it a small squeeze.  
  
His golden eyes met with her soft brown. He worked his clawed fingers through hers and clasped her hand tightly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she whispered lovingly.  
  
Inuyasha leaned upwards towards Kagome. She could feel her breathing increase as her heart quickened its beat.  
  
Their faces came together; first at the forehead in a soft nuzzle...then, gently, at the lips. A brief, soothing kiss that was nothing short of romantic and sweet.  
  
As they held the embrace, Kagome could hear Shippo giggling.  
  
"Ewww...gross! Their kissing!" the young kit cried.  
  
Kagome felt a vibration come from Inuyasha's lips as a low, deep growl sounded from his throat. She smiled under the kiss, laughing slightly.  
  
"Shippo hush!" Sango hissed to the kit.  
  
Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, her face in a wondrous smile, her heart light and free.  
  
Inuyasha tore a dark look at Shippo for disrupting him and Kagome. Kagome noticed his mood and quickly placed her hand on his chin and turned his face towards her.  
  
She leaned down and kissed him again, making his growl disappear. She proved to Inuyasha that nothing would distract her from the love that bound them to each other.  
  
...  
  
Miroku and Sango shyly turned glances at each other. They felt like a third wheel standing in the midst of the lovers, but they could only feel happy for the pair.  
  
When Miroku turned to Sango he smiled his goofy, perverted smile upon her.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smile in return. Despite Miroku's womanizing attitude, he was king and understand and surprisingly tough...for a monk.  
  
Sango slowly moved her hand towards Miroku's. Her fingers gently touched his.  
  
Surprisingly, Miroku jumped at Sango's move, his eyes widened and he glared at her. Making the first move was usually his job; he never had a woman make a move on him.  
  
Sango's smile widened as she fit her hand in his, timidly glancing away. Miroku returned the emotion and intertwined his fingers with hers.  
  
They remained hand-in-hand for the duration of the moment. While Inuyasha and Kagome softly kissed and whispered words to each other.  
  
...  
  
Sharing small kisses with each other, Inuyasha and Kagome cooed 'I love yous' in their partner's ears.  
  
Still standing, Inuyasha leaned his head and rested it against Kagome's new thigh. Kagome let him while she pet his long silver hair and then leaned over and rested her head on top of his.  
  
Kirara stood patiently as the lovers cuddled with one another.  
  
As Kagome rested on her love, her hour-glass necklace fell from her neck and dangled in the air in front of Inuyasha's gaze.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes after a few minutes of cuddling and stared at the hour-glass pendant. He watched as the small grains of pink sand fell from the first chamber into the other.  
  
He lifted his head, causing Kagome to lift her head as well; he reached out and touched the hour-glass with a cautious finger.  
  
Kagome smiled and clasped the hour-glass in one of her hands.  
  
"I can only remain human for a specific period of time." She softly reminded him.  
  
Inuyasha cocked his head in confusion, but his eyes seemed sad.  
  
"When the last grain of sand falls, I'll change back...no matter where I am." Kagome continued.  
  
Inuyasha bowed his head and stared at the ground, "I don't know why I thought this change was permanent. I guessed my heart had wished it was." He told her.  
  
Kagome reached out to touch him, but stopped herself; her hand hovering in the air.  
  
"I am what I am, Inuyasha." Kagome said. She let her hand drop back to her side. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Inuyasha pulled his head up. It was his turn to take Kagome's chin and turn her gaze into his. His eyes held sympathy.  
  
"We will deal with this when the time comes." He repeated.  
  
Kagome's lips curved into a sweet smile.  
  
"For now," Inuyasha continued reaching out and touching her leg, "You need to learn how to walk."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha smiled back to her and took a step back. He held out his arms to catch her and said, "Slide off...I'll teach you."  
  
Kagome nodded and swung her right leg over Kirara's back. Now both her legs were on one side of Kirara.  
  
She smiled and slipped off of Kirara's back; into Inuyasha's awaiting arms. Inuyasha caught her at the waist and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as the woman he loved landed in his strong arms. Inuyasha began to spin in small circles, taking Kagome with him. Her feet didn't touch the sandy ground, as they both spun around and around.  
  
Kagome giggled in his arms as they both twirled together. After several spins, Inuyasha placed Kagome on the ground.  
  
Her feet hit the ground, and as her weight fell on them, her knees bucked again. Kagome began to fall towards the ground, luckily Inuyasha didn't drop his grip on her waist and he pulled her back up.  
  
"Keep your knees straight...do not let them bend." He told her.  
  
Kagome didn't answer; she focused her mind on keeping her new appendages and joints stiff. She waited until she felt the sand hit the bottoms of her feet again. When she felt the texture, she locked her knees into position, and awaited Inuyasha to let her go.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes. Slowly she felt her full weight fall onto her legs. Her knees wavered, her left one began to bend, but she snapped it back into place. Her right remained sturdy.  
  
Cautiously, she opened her eyes. She saw the red of Inuyasha's jacket, then, as she lifted her head, she saw his face. His eyes were shinning in excitement.  
  
"Am...am I...?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You're standing Kagome." Inuyasha finished, smiling at her with one of his amazing smiles. He carefully removed his arms from around her waist and let her stand on her own.  
  
Kagome could feel tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to throw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hug him forever.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, stepping forward, her arms extended.  
  
She felt herself beginning to lose balance, even though her knees were straight, her body was falling forward. Kagome watched as the ground began to rise up toward her.  
  
But, Inuyasha caught her by the shoulders before she fell on the way. "Whoa! Careful!" he said as he grabbed her.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh as she stopped falling. Inuyasha laughed with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into another deep kiss.  
  
...  
  
By the end of the afternoon, Inuyasha had taught Kagome how to stand, walk, and run.  
  
The pair left the rest of the group and traveled together down the beach and into the woods.  
  
Inuyasha pointed out many different kinds of birds that sung in the tree tops. He helped Kagome climb a tree and quietly look into a birds nest. The white speckled eggs lay innocently on the mound of twigs and feathers.  
  
Kagome was shown all the different plants and vines. As well as the colored berries that grew in the damp soil beneath the tall trees. Kagome found the berries sweet when she ate them, yet a few times she made the mistake of eating a sour one. Inuyasha laughed at the faces she made.  
  
Inuyasha cut down a tree with his claws and showed Kagome how old the trees were by their rings.  
  
A few blossoming trees and bushes were in full bloom. Inuyasha picked the biggest and sweetest of the flowers and gave them to Kagome. Who kissed him sweetly in thanks.  
  
Butterflies flew through the air and landed on the colored flowers, waving their wings and sucking the sweet nectar.  
  
Kagome was amazed at the smells and sounds around her. Noises she would never hear in the deep ocean.  
  
Inuyasha talked and talked about the forest and the animals within it. He told her about all the different demons. And every one of Kagome's many questions was answered.  
  
They reached a clear, flowing stream and they both stopped for a drink. Kagome couldn't imagine actually drinking the water, and not swimming in it. Yet the water she drank was not salty, but cold, sweet, and fresh.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome traveled, hand in hand. Sometimes Inuyasha carried her threw the tree tops or over an old log.  
  
Finally, they returned to the beach just as the sun began to set. They met up with Miroku and the others, who had made camp.  
  
Kagome was fascinated by fire. Many times Inuyasha had to tell her not to get so close.  
  
They ate strange and unusual foods under the gathering stars.  
  
Kagome asked many questions to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo; who all answered her with great detail.  
  
Sango told her about Kirara and about her life as a demon exterminator. She showed Kagome her boomerang and even demonstrated.  
  
Inuyasha kept Miroku away from Kagome with deep growls and occasional hard slaps.  
  
Yet, in between the perverted comments, Miroku's topics of healing and exorcisms were very interesting.  
  
Kagome wanted to know all about demons and how they lived. She was also curious about normal humans and how they lived, ate, and survived.  
  
The night was wondrous and Kagome didn't want it to ever end.  
  
Shippo had long fallen asleep in Kagome's lap, but the others still continued to talk.  
  
Inuyasha had snuggled close to Kagome, who snuggled back. One by one, they all fell asleep until only Kagome and Inuyasha were awake.  
  
Kagome lay in Inuyasha's lap, her head against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Are you nervous of what the morning might bring upon us, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure." Inuyasha answered. "I don't even know where to begin looking for your attacker..."  
  
"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Yea, I'm sure he's probably still living up at the castle. But then he might have moved on...it's hard to tell."  
  
"Do you think he knows you're coming?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Probably." Inuyasha stated, "It's a wonder to me why he hasn't attacked yet..."  
  
"Perhaps he doesn't want too...maybe he has changed?" Kagome asked hopefully.  
  
"I doubt it, he's heartless." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome ducked her head, and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. "I don't think anyone is heartless." She said sleepily.  
  
Inuyasha pondered Kagome's last words.  
  
...............Flashback...................  
  
Sango remained upset, "That's the problem with you, Inuyasha. You never care! You don't care about anything or anyone!"  
  
Inuyasha faced her with blazing eyes, "Caring has never gotten me anything in life!"  
  
"Then you're heartless!" Sango roared.  
  
.......................End Flashback....................  
  
"Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her softly. "Do you really think that no one is heartless?"  
  
Kagome yawned and sleepily answered, "I do indeed. Even in the darkest of hearts, deep down within there is always a place for emotions and feelings..."  
  
Inuyasha grazed her cheek with his fingers, "Like what?" he asked.  
  
Kagome opened her sleepy eyes and smiled up at him.  
  
"Oh...like love." She answered. "Every heart can love..."  
  
Inuyasha let the words soak in. He couldn't imagine Sesshomaru ever loving someone. But, he never imagined himself ever loving someone. He thought that he, at one time, was heartless himself.  
  
But now he had Kagome. Who he loved more than anything.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at Kagome who stared dreamily up at him. He pulled her closer to him, and hugged her tightly-like a life line.  
  
He nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed her collar bone with soft butterfly kisses. He could hear Kagome's heart beat pick up and her breathing come in short gasps.  
  
"I love you, Kagome." He told her sleepily.  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered to him.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head from her neck and they both shared a sweet 'good night' kiss.  
  
Inuyasha lay down on his side and pulled Kagome in front of him. He wrapped his arm around her stomach, his other arm tucked under his head.  
  
They both lay like spoons, nestled together.  
  
A soft breeze from the ocean made the night air pleasant. And the rhythmic breathing that Kagome and Inuyasha shared carried them both into deep sleeps, bound together by body, soul, and heart.  
  
................................................  
  
Aww...fluffy chapter!! I hoped you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review...hopefully I don't have to remind you of that.  
  
Next chapter...Sesshomaru...that's all I'm saying. : ) 


	12. Chapter 12

.........

Hey Everyone...Please forgive me!! -sad puppy dog eyes- I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever...School has started up again...grr... I've been really busy...plus I'm going into my senior year, and I have to start looking for scholarships and stuff so I can go to college. Since this story is the most popular I'll update it first...Enjoy...and just to let you know, this story is almost over with...(All cry out: "NO!!!!") Yes, sadly it is true...I really don't see this story going beyond 15 chapters...so yea...here goes...

............................

Chapter 12

.............................

Kagome awoke a few times during the night to sounds that were unfamiliar to her ears. The ocean was always quiet and still, but on land even at night everything seemed alive. A whispering breeze tossed the leaves of the trees above her head. Insects chirped in the grasses as silent wings flew in the branches.

Kagome took many glances at her sleeping Inuyasha. Even with the constant noises surrounding her, she knew she was safe-in his arms. Forgetting her problems, her worries, she enjoyed the feeling.

She only cast a quick glance at the hourglass pendant around her neck. The stream of pink sand still began to fall from inside the tube. Kagome held the object in her hand, remembering that this would not last forever. The subject made her heart ache.

Kagome pulled closer to Inuyasha-wanting to forget. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep again.

...

The sun began to rise bringing the sounds of morning birds and golden rays. The world was once again awakened and a new day began.

Almost as if an internal alarm clock had rung, the group seemed to awaken together; greeting the morning with yawns and stretches.

Shippo bounded around camp squealing 'good morning's' to everyone who wasn't quite awake yet.

Kagome stood up and raised her face towards the morning sun. 'Everything here was so warm and bright.' She took many deep breaths of the clean, humid air, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Inuyasha's own golden eyes sparkle at her, his lips curved in a half smile. Kagome smiled upon him as well and turned to face the others who had gathered to hear the days plan.

Miroku nodded at everything and spread out his arms, "A new morning filled with promise and question." he stated.

Sango pulled her boomerang across her back and said, "I agree, we have come a long way...how do we continue on from here?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms underneath the sleeves of his red robe, "This is where our paths will part, and we are all heading in different directions for different means..."

"On the contrary Inuyasha," Miroku said, "We all still fight for the same common purpose."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Miroku's comment. Before he could answer, Kagome spoke up.

"Do you really believe that my attacker is the same being who you both seek?" Kagome asked.

"Naraku," Sango hissed under her breath.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

"But...how can you be certain?" Kagome asked.

"It only makes sense that he would be the one." Sango stated. "Who else would cause all of us this much pain?"

"He brought us together, in a strange way..." Miroku added.

Inuyasha growled suddenly turned his head away, "Feh, whatever you all say. Just remember, I am not liable for your hides if you choose to go and get yourselves killed..."

"Inuyasha, don't you ever change?" Shippo asked him.

Kagome stepped forward, "Sango, Miroku, Shippo...I can not help but feel concern towards you all if you were to follow..."

Miroku waved his hand to silence her, "Think nothing of it Lady Mermaid. Naraku has wreaked havoc on us all, we have no choice but to stay and help."

Kagome smiled at them all. Her heart warmed to be in such wonderful company. How ever many times her father had told her that land creatures were horrible monsters, she couldn't believe it now.

"Besides," Miroku added, "there's power in numbers correct?"

"Right!" everyone agreed together.

"So...where do we begin to look for Naraku?" Shippo asked.

"Why are you so excited about going into battle?" Inuyasha growled to the kitsune.

"Perhaps Naraku is not the one we should be focusing on..." Kagome said, placing her hand on Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha turned his amber eyes on her, "I will deal with Sesshomaru when the time comes." He said in a low voice.

"Perhaps Sesshomaru knows of Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha stated. "It is not like Sesshomaru to team up with others."

"But Sesshomaru knows you are here does he not?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Oh...he knows." Inuyasha said coldly. "He is probably still residing up at the old castle where we grew up."

"Then we shall go there." Kagome said sternly.

"But Nara-" Inuyasha began.

"Naraku will be drawn to the battle scene." Kagome insisted. "Besides, Naraku is looking for a mermaid who lives in the water; not a human on land."

"She's right." Miroku added.

Inuyasha stared at the ground for a few moments but then glanced up again and faced Kagome. "Kagome, you do not have much time here...the farther we go away from the water, the harder it will be for you to get back when needed."

"Inuyasha," Kagome cooed softly to him. "I will be fine. Have you forgotten that the palace is on the coast, not two hundred yards from the water?"

That was an obvious answer, Kagome knew more about his past then he did, yet he had wanted to forget.

The truth was he was afraid to return...not of Sesshomaru, but of the memories. Could he face the life he was banished from?

Inuyasha's thoughts drifted as he felt a gentle, sweet kiss graze his cheek. Turning to gaze at Kagome's face, her lovely brown eyes, her passionate spirit; he must be brave, for her.

Inuyasha nodded and narrowed his eyes in the direction of their destination. He took a few steps forward, hearing the others begin to follow after him; he quickened his pace and led the way.

Shippo scampered onto Kagome's shoulder, as she walked closely behind Inuyasha. Miroku ran his hand through his hair, switched hands with his staff, and gave chase.

Sango lingered for a few moments, adjusting the strap on her boomerang, and fidgeting with her armor. Kirara mewed inquisitively at its master's feet. Miroku paused to see Sango a distance behind him. He turned around and called to her,

"Lady Sango, what is the matter? Are you ill?"

Sango only continued to glare at the ground and seemingly ignored him. Miroku walked back to her and gripped her shoulders, trying to catch her eyes.

"Sango?" he cooed to her.

"I'm...I'm...fine...Miroku..." she said, trying to pull away. But Miroku tightened his grip.

"I may be a bit of a womanizer," Miroku stated, "But I know when something ails a lady."

Sango tensed under his grip, her eyes still unable to face him. "I'm just thinking...thinking about, why I'm here...how long I've searched and waited...to be able to...seek my revenge. But...with all this love around me...I feel as if I'm growing...soft."

"You have always been soft, Lady Sango." Miroku said, lifting his cursed hand to graze her cheek.

Sango's heart began to race. "Miroku..." Then, she turned her eyes to his. His face held sheer compassion and concern.

"A demon exterminator is not meant to be so soft." Sango stated roughly.

"I think Lady Mermaid's spells have been playing at your heart." Miroku sarcastically added.

"It not that...I mean, well...her presence, it seems to be...affecting me...all of us..." Sango quickly said.

"Yes, I see that too." Miroku said, lowering his arms.

Sango leaned closer to him. "Do you think...think she's...doing this...?" Her voice shook with eagerness.

"Perhaps," Miroku said, filling the rest of the gap between them with his body, "but don't you feel like it is right?"

Sango's pulse beat loud in her ears; her voice was only above a whisper. "If I were to grow attached...to...to someone, then...in the battlefield...I might..."

"Might what, Lady Sango?" Miroku's husky voice breathed on her.

"...grow...soft..." Sango murmured.

Miroku laughed slightly. "You are the strongest person I know, my warrior Sango."

Sango let go of her held in breath. The physical heat between them tightened; each one not daring to move closer.

Sango blinked a tear, from her eyelashes, onto her cheek. Then, with a burst of emotion she wrapped her arms around Miroku's chest.

Miroku jumped slightly but then relaxed, allowing Sango to dominate him. He returned her embrace by fingering her long, black hair and hugging her around the shoulders.

"Miroku..." Sango cooed from beneath his monk robes. "Promise me that you won't leave me."

Miroku smiled at her, "I promise Lady Sango."

They parted and headed in the direction of the others...hand in hand.

.......................

It was a long morning of walking. They only stopped once, when the sun was high in the sky, to rest. The group settled at a site of a small stream which tricked over many rocks, creating a waterfall, and then emptied into a small pool of crystal clear water.

A transformed Kirara sat on the ground with Sango leaning against her body, Shippo dozing on her lap. Miroku sat close by; his eyes shut in slight meditation.

Kagome knelt beside the pool and watched the water run over the rocks, her head tilted slightly as she stared. It was so different...to watch...and not be in. She fingered the hour-glass around her neck.

She was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Inuyasha come up behind her, until he sat down next to her. She watched him bend down on all fours and lick at the water with his tongue.

The ripples spread out over the water's surface until hitting the edges of the pool and disappearing altogether.

Inuyasha turned his eyes up to her and caught her staring at him. Kagome quickly turned her head away, blushing slightly. Inuyasha finished drinking, wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and sat up.

He noticed Kagome held her hour-glass pendant in her hand, he narrowed his eyes, and asked her: "Can I see?"

Kagome turned to him with a look of question in her eyes, he nodded towards her clenched fist, and then she understood. She slowly loosened her grip around the hour-glass and lifted it up to show him.

Inuyasha leaned over and took the small, feeble object in his clawed hand. His golden eyes flashed as they followed the stream of pink sand as it continued to fall from the top cylinder to the bottom. The top cylinder was already over half empty.

Kagome noticed that his eyes seemed sad to her.

Inuyasha dropped the hour-glass and it fell down, once again, back on Kagome's chest.

"Shall we continue?" Miroku called to them.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha turned to see him and Sango standing together. Shippo lay on Kirara's back, fast asleep.

Inuyasha rose from his sitting position and stretched. "Yeah, we've wasted enough time here."

Kagome slightly disagreed with his attitude, but she just rolled her eyes and half smiled. She sighed and began to get up.

Suddenly, Inuyasha kneeled back down in front of her, his back facing her.

"Here, climb on. I'll carry you, you're tired." He said in a low voice.

Kagome's eyes widened at his comment, but then softened. 'He's always looking out for me.' she thought to herself. She smiled to herself.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her, "You coming or not?" His eyes shinning.

Kagome pulled her head out of her daydream and nodded. She climbed onto Inuyasha's back and waited for him to stand up.

"Are you sure I'm not too heavy?" she asked softly.

"Not at all," Inuyasha replied. He stood up and began walking towards Miroku and Sango.

......................

The day was growing old, afternoon was slipping away, and dusk was approaching. As the sun began its journey down the sky, the trees opened up and the forest parted. They now stood starring at- what was- the private, royal beach. The palace still stood, up on the hill, overlooking the water.

Miroku whistled in amazement at the size of it. "Wow Inuyasha, you grew up here?"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied, "It's not that great."

They all stood for a moment and stared at it. It almost seemed unreal.

Inuyasha bent over and Kagome slid off his back. She kept one hand on his shoulder as she stared at the demon palace.

"It's different..." Kagome stated.

"Looks the same to me." Inuyasha half growled.

"No..." Kagome said her voice distant, "It used to be so full of life and happiness; now...now it's dark and gloomy."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, but then stared back up at the palace. It did seem to have that abandoned feeling about it. But, never the less, it was the same place where he had grown up. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the thought of it.

Kagome turned her eyes away from the palace and scanned the beach. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped as her gaze fell on something.

"Inu...Inu-Yasha! L..Loo...Look!" she cried out, pointing a shaky finger down the beach.

Inuyasha jumped suddenly and followed her shaking finger in the direction of her pointing. The sight made him jump back as well.

It was the dock...the old royal dock...where they spent their times together. It still stood, stretching out from the beach into the water.

Before he could stop Kagome, she darted forward towards it.

"Kagome! Wait!" He called. She didn't stop running, so he chased after her. Miroku and Sango following after him.

Kagome's human legs spun like wheels under her body. She stumbled a few times in the deep sand, but still continued towards the dock. Upon reaching it, she stopped and stared down the length of it.

A few moments later, Inuyasha came up behind her and they both stood staring at the old dock.

Many sections of the dock had caved in and many boards were missing along the walkway. Years of barnacles and slime stuck to the wooden posts that rested in the water. Lines of past severe high tide also marked the wood. The whole dock creaked as every wave passed by. It seemed to be still standing on a miracle. Perhaps the tiniest of breezes would have been able to knock it completely over and into the ocean.

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand and squeezed it tightly, he did the same. Flashes of their childhoods appeared and they shared them, mentally, together.

...

A wind picked up and blew down the beach, blowing everyone's hair into their eyes. Inuyasha turned around, clenched his fingers into fists, and glared from side to side. His ears twitched and his nose sniffed at the air.

"Inu-...?" Kagome began.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said darkly.

Miroku and Sango both pulled their weapons closer to their bodies. Kirara growled slightly and then in a burst of flame, transformed into her larger self.

The sand of the beach whipped into small tornados. It settled in the air like a cloud of dust. The group pressed closer together and shielded their eyes. Shippo whimpered in nervousness.

A shadow lurked behind the blowing sand.

A low growl escaped Inuyasha's throat, as he stared at it. The noise grew into a snarl, until finally he roared out: "SESSHOMARU!"

Almost as if the wind obeyed his voice, it began to die down. And the figure of Sesshomaru appeared standing just beyond the dunes.

Inuyasha pulled himself into a fighting stance. This was it. Sesshomaru stood in front of him. And the ocean was behind him. There was no where else to go. The time had come.

...

Kagome peered from behind Inuyasha's body at Sesshomaru. She had always heard about him and never actually seen him. She could see how they were brothers; they both had the same silver hair and golden eyes.

Although, compared to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was much taller and had a colder disposition. His very presence was enough to send shivers down your spine; he carried with him an aura of evil.

His perfect face was completely emotionless. His body rigid and still. The only movement came from his garments, hair, and white wrap around his shoulder blowing in the ocean breeze.

Kagome hadn't realized that she had been shaking until Inuyasha's grip on her hand tightened. She cast a quick glance at his face in profile. Which was tense and stern. His eyes threw daggers towards Sesshomaru.

A sudden movement at Sesshomaru's right pant leg caught her attention. And what appeared from behind it was the most hideous thing she had ever seen in her life.

It was two feet tall at the most. Its face was long, pointed, and an ugly green color. Its large, oval eyes occupied almost its entire face. It wore rags and carried a wooden staff with two heads adorning the top.

The thing waddled up in front of Sesshomaru and swung its staff out and pointed it directly at Inuyasha.

"So," its voice croaked out, "have you returned for another beating from Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha slightly laughed. Kagome was perplexed. 'Why was he laughing?'

"Got ugly servants fighting your battles for you, Sesshomaru?" he mocked towards his brother, ignoring the small creature.

Sesshomaru didn't flinch a single muscle. But the servant shook his staff at Inuyasha and hollered, "You better watch your tongue, hanyou! My name is Jakan and I am Lord Sesshomaru's most trusted advisor!"

"You mean serving wench right?" Inuyasha snapped back.

Jakan's ugly eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's comment. He thrusted his nose in the air and snorted. "We shall see, hanyou. After my lord is done removing all the limbs from your body, then we'll see who the smart mouth is."

Inuyasha dropped Kagome's hand, raised his clawed fingers up, and cracked his knuckles, "How about I just slice you in quarters then we can forget you ever existed?"

Jakan jumped at his words and backed away, as he said, "Tough talk, hanyou. Just you wait, you'll regret those words!"

Once he was safely closer to Sesshomaru, Jakan shouldered his staff, snorted, and said, "Just hand over the siren with the Sacred Jewel, like a good hanyou."

Kagome took a step backwards as Jakan called for her, she clasped the hour-glass/ Sacred Jewel around her neck. Inuyasha moved in front of Kagome and spread his arms out, protecting her with his body.

"What makes you think we will just hand it over?" He growled.

"Inuyasha..." an icy voice spoke up, "...you are protecting this siren..."

"Feh," Inuyasha smirked, as he stared into his brothers frozen features. "So what if I am?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, "You dare curse our family with her rotten blood?"

Inuyasha growled low, then, in a burst of speed he charged forward towards his brother, "You bastard, take that back!!"

Jakan let out a squawk as Inuyasha charged forward towards them. He swiped his claws at Sesshomaru's head, but the full youkai countered his attack, by moving away.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha growled as he missed. He skidded along on the dirt, and then through himself, again, at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru seemed to be able to dodge his attacks with ease. His movements were complete blurs, as Inuyasha continuously attacked him.

Finally, Sesshomaru balled up a fist and struck at Inuyasha. The blow hit Inuyasha directly in the jaw, and he was thrown backwards. Inuyasha wavered a few steps back, but caught himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she saw him take the hit. Inuyasha didn't even flinch; he kept his eyes fixed on Sesshomaru's every movement.

"Inuyasha," Miroku suddenly spoke up, unraveling the prayer beads that kept his wind tunnel in, "Move away!!"

Miroku stepped in front of Sango and Kagome, aimed his right hand towards Sesshomaru, and then released his wind tunnel.

The torrent of winds instantly picked up, as Miroku's hand sucked in everything around them.

Sesshomaru's clothing and hair began to whip in the violent wind, he turned and glared at the monk.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha roared into the wind, "Don't interfere!!" This was his fight against Sesshomaru, he didn't want any help. But he too had to brace himself under the high winds.

Kagome stared in wonderment at the vortex emitting from Miroku's hand. What was this supernatural power? She had certainly never seen anything like this in her world. How could this simple human have that kind of power? Before she had time to further question Miroku's strange ability, she noticed a dark swarm of objects come at them from the western sky.

The air was suddenly filled with the sounds of buzzing insects.

Sango cradled her boomerang and stood ready to attack. But, the cowardly Shippo shook from behind Kagome's legs.

Under the roar of the wind tunnel, came the sounds of beating wings closer and closer towards them. Miroku noticed the flying insects and his eyes widened with fear.

By the dozen, the insects began to get sucked up into Miroku's wind tunnel. Their stingers cut into his skin as they entered. The color drained from his face as more and more insects entered his vortex.

Suddenly, Miroku fell to his knees, as if he had just sucked up an incredible/impossible load of power.

"Miroku!" Sango shrieked. Both her and Kagome bent down and tried to help him.

As he fell down, the air void was sealed back behind the rosary beads and the vortex of wind ended.

Everything was still and quiet for a fraction of a second, before more insects filled the sky overhead. The swarm extended for miles.

Sango's eyes turned up to them, she stood up, and frowned. With a gigantic thrust of her arm, she sent her boomerang up into the air towards the insects.

The demon bone boomerang cut and diced through many of the flying insects, and their remains fell to the ground around them.

Sango's boomerang returned to her hand, and she charged forward towards the swarm, yelling over her shoulder, "Kirara, stay with Kagome!"

Kagome barely had time to blink before Kirara stood in front of her and blocked her view. Peering from behind Kirara's legs she stared at the carcasses of the fallen insects.

She felt her mind flashback to the site of her palace's destruction...the annihilation of her people. The creatures who attacked the Coral Palace...the flying demons...the flying insects...the poison that killed off the warriors...the same who attacked them now...the flying demon insects.

Kagome all but screamed at the thought, but it was true. The insects had caught up with her...they must know that she is the King's daughter.

Kagome's heart filled with pain. She watched as Sango fought against the flying beasts. Kirara was also battling any of the insects who dared to get close enough to Kagome.

Miroku was trying to rise up, using his golden staff as a crutch, but it seems the same poison that killed of her warriors was affecting him as well.

Everything and everyone was caught up in the gigantic battle. Kagome seemed like an innocent bystander to it all. Sounds of buzzing wings, war cries, and the roars of pain were all muffled by the pounding of her heart in her chest.

Then, a sudden vicious, dark laugh cascaded over the battlefield.

All at once, the insects rose higher into the sky and away from the battle. They formed a large wall between where the beach began and the dunes ended. Everything paused for a moment, and Kagome was able to see everyone, including Inuyasha-who had been attacking Sesshomaru- standing and looking around.

The wall of the flying insects now separated Inuyasha from Sesshomaru and Jakan. Inuyasha was breathing in low, deep gasps and he had a few injuries but he was still alive.

The dark laugh echoed again over the beach, but this time, from within the wall of buzzing insects a shadowed figure appeared. As sunlight struck his form, the baboon pelt became visible...

"Naraku..." Kagome heard Miroku stutter in pain.

Naraku. It was him; it was him who turned them all against each other at the beginning. It was him who, in his ways, brought them together. He was here; at last they were facing him.

Kagome could still remember the last time he attacked her, the feeling of his body pressed up against hers as he smiled his lustful smile.

Kagome wanted so badly to attack with her sonic note, but she now had to take into consideration the others around her, the ones she wouldn't dare hurt. With them around, she couldn't fight they way she wanted too.

...

Naraku stood behind the baboon mask, yet the long, stringy pieces of his dark hair still hung from underneath the mask.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha roared from across the battlefield.

Naraku raised his head up, his chin and mouth became visible under the baboon mask. His mouth curved again into his lustful smile. And then he spoke...

"Inuyasha, I am surprised that you have returned here after all these years, I must say your efforts have proved very entertaining."

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "You will pay for everything you've done, Naraku! All the people you hurt! I swear I will kill you!!" he roared out loud.

Naraku only laughed slightly at his words. Then, he slowly turned his head until the eyes of the mask were starring at Kagome.

Kagome jumped as he starred upon her. "Princess Kagome... of the Clear Water Merfolk...my you certainly have grown up..."

Kagome raised herself up and balled her hands into fists, "Naraku! You will pay for the destruction of my people with your life!!" She shocked herself as the brave words poured from her lips, yet that was clearly what was in her heart; she had spent too much time fearing this man-her enemy. She must stand up to him, and fight to avenge her Father and people.

"Princess Kagome, I would have expected something more from the last of the royal blooded merfolk. Or do you dare not risk hurting your new friends with your powers?"

Kagome stiffened, her hatred boiling, as Naraku continued.

"It is also amazing to me that you now stand in human form...so you have mastered the forgotten art of transformation? Very impressive, very impressive..."

"LEAVE HER ALONE NARAKU!!" came Inuyasha's voice, as he charged forward towards him, claws extended.

Naraku turned his head slightly as Inuyasha came at him. Inuyasha's claws came down and sliced at the baboon pelt. But he found himself attacking nothing but a bodiless animal skin.

The real Naraku had shed himself of the pelt and mask, and dodged the attack by moving away.

He now stood in his true form, hovering in the sky above everyone's head. His dark eyes narrowed at Inuyasha, who stood holding the torn baboon mask in his claws.

"So it is true then, the hanyou prince has fallen in love with the merprincess?" Naraku's hair hung around his head like a lion's mane. His words were as dark as his eyes; and now he spoke out loud, towards all who would listen.

"Inuyasha, you would dare defile your demon blood by mixing it with that of a mermaid? You have indeed rewritten the ancient legend all over again." Naraku jeered, his eyes gazing over towards Sesshomaru whose eyes blazed with icy hatred.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest. He cracked his knuckles and tensed with anticipation. Naraku meant to put the world against him.

"Liar!" Kagome screamed up to Naraku. "You lie, Naraku! I know the truth about the ancient legend!"

Naraku turned his eyes and glared down at her as she continued; a half smile on his lips.

"I know the lovers were not killed by there opposites...a dark assassin killed them both and then framed it to look like they had been killed by a demon or a merfolk! The war was unnecessary."

Naraku laughed as she finished, then he said darkly, "Well, since you seem to know everything Princess Kagome...maybe you should go ahead and continue your relationship with your hanyou lover...Oh...wait, do you dare risk the death of your unborn infant?"

The comment made both Kagome and Inuyasha blush. That part of the legend was still true. The child of the demoness and merman...the child who would have been the heir to the two worlds...the child that didn't survive.

But Naraku knew, you could tell by the expression on his face. He came down towards Kagome, hovering about ten feet above her, his dark aura mixing into her own spirit.

Across the battlefield Inuyasha cried out to her and then charged toward Naraku as he ascended towards Kagome.

Naraku's voice was just above a whisper as he spoke to Kagome, "Did you know that the offspring of the lovers was... also... _assassinated_...? The POISON, however, was never quite found. The child, actually, did not die because of the mixes of the different bloods..."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and her breath caught in her throat. Did she dare believe him? Was the child really murdered along with the parents? Then, the war, the racial hatred...was...was all for nothing?!?

The shock was so overwhelming that she took a step backwards. The back of her foot hit the wet sand of the breaking waves. The sudden wetness shocked her so much that she fell backwards and landed in the shallows.

As her body recognized the water again, her heart began to pulsate. Although she didn't look, the final grains of sand inside her hourglass were beginning to plummet down.

Naraku laughed at her perplexity. "Poor little mermaid...the seed of the demons and merfolk, lost to an unnessessary war of pride and honor."

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha roared as he plunged upon the dark figure, claws extended.

Naraku eyed the attacking hanyou and dodged the attack. With a coiled tentacle he attacked Inuyasha and sent him falling to the ground in pain.

Inuyasha landed next to Kagome, who leaned over to try and help him.

"Don't touch me..." Inuyasha warned her, his voice was low and lethal. Kagome pulled her hand away, her eyes wild with fear.

"Inuyasha..." her voice was a mixture of confusion and panic.

Inuyasha struggled to rise, muttering curses under his breath. He snarled and raised his gaze to meet Naraku. With a burst of energy he charged upward towards him.

Naraku anticipated Inuyasha's attack as soon as he leapt off the ground. Another dozen tentacles and appendages appeared from beneath Naraku's clothing. Many coiled around Inuyasha's arms, legs, and neck.

Kagome's heart raced as she saw him struggle under Naraku's death grip. "Inuyasha!!" She called up to him.

Kagome was dumbstruck as Inuyasha began losing to Naraku's evil extractions. Then, a high whistling sound echoed in the air, as Sango's giant boomerang cut through the tentacles that held Inuyasha confined.

Kagome half smiled as the boomerang returned to Sango's awaiting hand. Sango stood leaning against Kirara; she had dirt and scrapes on her face and body, but seemed alright. Miroku was unconscious and lying on Kirara's back, with Shippo close by.

Inuyasha's body splashed back into the waves near where Kagome was and her attention was pulled to him. The waves had a thin coat of his blood on their surface; yet despite his wounds and loss of blood, Inuyasha continued to try and stand.

Kagome's eyes tore to Naraku hovering in the air. An evil sneer crossed his lips as he extended a hand toward Inuyasha's form. A flash of black light spread from his fingers and flew down towards an unprepared Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gasped at the dark energy attack that rained down on him. He couldn't block it. His eyes glazed over as the attack's power caressed his skin.

Kagome reacted.

She pulled herself to her feet, which were already beginning to transform back into her mermaid fin, and threw herself on top of Inuyasha.

She quickly pulled her hands into a meditative position, and calmed her inner spirit. The ancient song words echoed in her soul, and then finally came to her lips and out into the air.

At the last possible second Kagome's spirit shield protected her and Inuyasha from Naraku's attack.

When Kagome knew the attack was prevented, she relaxed, and her body fell limp over Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha stirred under Kagome's body. She seemed allot heavier than normal...and her breath came in large gasps. He shifted under her weight until he could stare down the length of her body.

Then he knew why she was so heavy again. She was no longer human...her mermaid fin covered her lower half once again.

"Kagome..." he mouthed. His mouth hung open slightly and he shook his head as if not to believe what he was seeing.

Inuyasha met Kagome's eyes, she half smiled at him. "My time as a human is over for this tide." She whispered.

Before Inuyasha could speak to her Naraku's dark laugh came down upon them. Then he bent down, and fell down towards them; sharp tentacles surrounding his form about to squire them both.

Inuyasha's body tensed and he cradled Kagome's upper body with his arms. Yet, Kagome wiggled away from him and pressed a hand over each of his ears. Inuyasha's face was pushed into her chest as she pressed her palms tightly down, blocking out Inuyasha's hearing.

As Naraku ascended towards them, Kagome narrowed her eyes, and then drew in a deep breath. As he neared them, Kagome let her voice sound out; her sonic note blasting directly into Naraku's face.

The evil hanyou was thrown backwards, his hands clasped over his ears, and a blood hurtling scream coming from his throat.

Kagome took this chance and, using her newly returned tail, powered herself and Inuyasha out of the shallows and into the deeper water.

Under the water, everything was quiet. Inuyasha held his breath and Kagome as she flew through the water.

Kagome swam as fast as she could to get as far from Naraku as possible. But, she felt Inuyasha go limp in her arms from lack of oxygen; so she stopped her assault to lend him some of her breath.

The kiss lasted longer than intended, but the couple was rejoiced that the other was alive, so they both held the embrace for a little while longer. When their lips parted, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and began to swim back-parallel to the coast.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't seem to notice his question; she only glanced behind them, making sure no one was following, but then still focused on getting away.

"Take me back! I must defeat Naraku!" Inuyasha growled to her.

"There's no point, he's too strong." Kagome said quickly.

Inuyasha sneered and pulled his hand out of hers. Kagome had to stop and swim back to him before her magical aura would leave him.

"Inuyasha! Come on we have to get out of here!!" She cried out.

"Kagome, I'm not going to run away! I swore I would kill him!!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha don't be a fool! You haven't a chance against him!" Kagome cried to him. She hadn't realized how much she had just stabbed at his pride.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "I will defeat him!! Don't stand in my way of doing just that!!!" His voice was so full of brutality that Kagome moved slightly away from him.

"Since when have you become so violent Inuyasha?" She whispered in awe.

"Feh, since forever..." He growled.

Kagome was almost brought to tears at his tone of voice. "Inuyasha, if you go back...you...you condemn yourself to death!"

Inuyasha snarled at her, his golden eyes flashing anger and blood-lust. "I'm a demon! I don't run away from a fight!!"

Kagome hugged herself with her arms, "Is this a true demon's nature?" she half questioned herself then to question him.

Inuyasha heard her, "Feh, what do you know about demons?" he growled.

Kagome shook her head, "All I know is, if demons are this _arrogant_ and _won't_ except help from others then I KNOW that I don't belong in their world."

"Not like you were ever welcome here!" Inuyasha roared. The moment the words came from his mouth, he regretted them.

Kagome looked deeply hurt; she blinked her eyes slowly to fight away tears. Then, when she spoke to him again, she spoke as if she had never met him before in her life. She spoke like a diplomatic advisor, trying to keep peace between two nations.

Her voice was calm and collected, "Demon lord, my humblest apologies if I have offended you." She extended her hand, palm up, to gracefully point behind him. "Behind you lies the fight you seek...the blood you lust. I give you my partings; may you now return to your element and I return to mine."

She bowed low, her raven colored hair swooping around her face in the current-less water. "If I may be so bold to say that... I once knew a hanyou prince who always followed his heart. Never did I ever doubt his strength, his dedication, or his desires."

Kagome stared past him and into the water behind him. Her eyes watched as a creature of her calling moved along in the deep water.

She returned her brown eyes back to Inuyasha, "Prince Inuyasha, if you would wait but a moment I would like to bestow on you...a gift..."

Inuyasha suddenly sensed the presence of another creature in the water. The water moved around to obey its commands. Then, the familiar whistles and clicks of the ancient songs touched his senses.

Inuyasha turned around, his eyes widened, as the low swooping motion of a great whale moved into the area. Its shadow passed over both him and Kagome, making her practically invisible.

Inuyasha remembered the last time he had met the whales, which time had been a fun experience...now the whale made him fear for his life. The whale was placing itself between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha felt microscopic next to its sheer bulk.

The whale's large eye glared at him, as it swam by. It seemed able to read his very soul. Its sheer size startled him beyond anything; that graceful, quiet strength.

The massive creature curved its body and hung behind Kagome like a protective barrier. Its colossal mouth, with rows of straw-like teeth, grinned upon Inuyasha.

Kagome turned her back to Inuyasha and dug inside the rows of teeth. Inuyasha couldn't see what she was doing, until she turned around facing him again.

For the first time, since he had argued with her, Kagome moved towards him. Embracing a tight mound of wound cloth in her arms...the handle of a sword sticking out from within the dark material.

"If you will accept a gift from...a...mermaid...then..." She turned the bundle so that the hilt of the sword pointed towards him.

"...take...this..."

Inuyasha glared at her. She never seemed so far away from him then where she was now. Yet, she never looked more beautiful...almost like she was something he could never have...never again.

Inuyasha stared at the hilt of a sword that was being offered to him. He looked from it, to Kagome's face, back to the hilt again.

Shakily he extended a clawed hand, half expecting Kagome to pull it away, but she didn't. He grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled it from within the bundle of cloth.

As soon as the blade became visible, a shock wave of power shot up Inuyasha's arm. In a clean sweep the entire length of the blade removed itself from within the cloth and Kagome was left with the remains of her old cloak.

The blade's thickness and length tripled in size instantly, in Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha held the blade, now, with both hands wide eyed in amazement at the glimmering weapon.

He turned his eyes back to Kagome, who had a half smile on her face. "It recognizes you." She said.

"What...? But...how...?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"The demon blade, Tetsugaiga, was captured by my father during the war and has been in his care ever since." Kagome spoke distantly. "Now, I, give it back to wence it came from."

Inuyasha lowered the sword, and tried to move closer to her. "Kagome..." he whispered.

The great whale behind Kagome pushed forward and blocked her behind one of its gigantic flippers.

"Prince Inuyasha," the ancient whale 'spoke' to him, "let this one be...you have your own battles to fight and win."

Inuyasha paused and glared down the length of the blade in his hands. His grip on the handle tightened, causing his arm to shake.

Then, in a burst of emotion, he roared into the open waters. He shouldered the blade and looked boldly at the immense whale that protected Kagome. He could barely see the top of her head and the tip of her fin behind the whale's flipper.

"Even if you won't let me, Kagome, I will always protect you." Inuyasha shouted to her.

Behind the whale's flipper, Kagome's tears melted into the water surrounding her. Her body ached in heart breaking pain.

Inuyasha waited for her to respond, but she didn't. He didn't expect her too. He took few long deep breaths of the watery-air he could breathe before turning his head at the water's surface above him.

He held is breath and swam for the surface; swimming out of Kagome's protective aura. His lungs burned as he exploded through the water's surface.

Still clutching Tetsugaiga he found his bearings and swam for the shore line.

...

Once he stepped through the shallows and onto the sand he turned and glared back at the ocean. Far off in the water, the tail of a whale broke the water's surface and its blowhole sprayed water up into the sky.

"Good Kagome. You stay safe, once I defeat Naraku...I'll come back for you, I swear it!"

He clutched Tetsugaiga in his clawed fingers and ran across the beach in the direction of Naraku's scent.

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I'm trying to make it up to you by making it extra long...Please forgive me for taking so long!! But as 'they' say: Good things come for those who wait. LoL Laters! Don't forget to review!!


	13. Chapter 13

(Please read my User info page, for author comments. Thanks!)

Chapter 13

Kagome swam beside the whale's large eye as they both moved through the water. She kept very quiet, afraid of what might come out of her mouth. The whale had its own gentle silence. Kagome only watched the ocean bottom as it moved slowly below her. The silence was awkward and unlike her. Her heart still bleeds for Inuyasha. Her prayers begged to keep him safe. Perhaps she had been to forward with him? But, he seemed so…distant from her. Like his whole personality was changed due to his sudden lust for blood and revenge. However, her heart also wished for the revenge on Naraku, the destroyer of her world. Was her desire as strong as his?

"Will you sing for me, little one?" the whale asked suddenly.

Kagome was so shocked by the comment that she did a semi-summersault in the water. She gazed back at the whale's large clouded eye. His age was so striking to her for some reason. He seemed to fill up so much space with his words. Kagome felt so diminished next to his wisdom and silent power.

She then thought about the whale's words and said, "I don't know if I have the voice too."

"I've never heard of a mermaid who didn't have the voice to sing." The whale echoed.

Kagome didn't answer.

"Perhaps you no longer wish to sing for the children of the sea?" the whale stated.

Kagome shook her head and turned away from the whale's large eye that glared into her very soul. "I'll always sing for the sea. You know that."

"Perhaps," the whale said softly, "but I know that I have missed your songs. Currently, there seem to be more important things in your life than singing for the children of the sea."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "If you want me to sing then, fine, I'll sing!" She stood up straighter in the water and cleared her throat.

With a scowl on her face, Kagome waited for a few seconds, trying to decide on a song to sing. Singing was always considered an art to her people, now it seemed an annoyance. Whatever gave the whale the audacity to ask her to sing agitated her.

Kagome sighed and when she found the melody, the words began to flow. At first she was irritated to sing so suddenly, but as the song progressed, she closed her eyes and got into the rhythm. Her voice stretched through the water, and rode on the waves. Creatures of the deep turned their heads up to listen; many swam with earnest to get closer to the wondrous sound.

As the song progressed, Kagome began to lose herself in the music she was creating. Her hands moved in front of her body, willing the sounds from her throat. The ocean joined into the chorus and gave her a live symphony. She carried her voice to highs and lows, extending notes, holding a cord.

Finally her body gave in and she began to dance. She twirled in circles of bubbles, and rode in the music. She threw her arms wide and opened her soul to the movement of the volumes of harmony.

When she finally caught herself, she was quite out of breath, but a rosy hue had sprung to her cheeks and she was shining a bright smile. She opened her eyes to see that quite a crowd had surrounded her; they all looked glassy-eyed and were barely moving; lulled by the sound of the music. Kagome could still see her whale in the background, a gigantic shadow but still present, as always.

Kagome sighed to herself, pleasant with what she had just done. It had felt good to use her voice for pleasure and not to cause pain.

A school of dull colored fish swam up to her. In a wash of silver they encircled her and touched her skin with their smooth scales. Their bodies tickled Kagome's skin and she laughed richly. The fish only moved closer and swam through her hair and around her arms and waist.

"You are very welcome." Kagome laughed. She tried to shoo them away, but larger sea creatures pressed towards her and encircled her. They all found a way to brush against her skin and be near her.

Small seahorses wrapped their tales in her hair and held on tight. Several small white-tipped sharks swam in lazy circles at her fin. Schools of fish hung in tight groups all around her. A few sea snakes tucked themselves in the curve of her neck. Larger fish swam in front of her, with a dolphin or two just off in the distance. Her whale and a few others similar stayed as close as their large bodies would allow them to be.

Kagome continued to smile and laugh at all the beautiful creatures around her. "Oh! Inuyasha would love this!" she exclaimed, remembering the time they had spent the day together underwater amongst her sea friends. Her heart was warm and joy-filled. It felt so good to laugh and smile. Some events lately had taken away her smile and hidden it away.

"Princess Kagome!"

Kagome jumped. She glanced around wildly to find out who called her name.

"Princess Kagome!"

The fish parted in a mad dash as a familiar figure swam towards her. Some of the more loyal stayed at her side.

Before she could see a face she felt a body slam into her and embrace her in a tight hug.

"Oh I have searched for days on end to find you, Princess. Your ever sweet song finally led me to you."

Kagome was shocked and tried to relax in the grip of the strangers arms. "S-Sir, I am honored by your warmth, but who are you?"

The man pulled away, and bowed low before her, before finally raising his face.

When Kagome saw his face her heart warmed with hope and love. It was her turn to charge forward and encircle the man in her arms. Tears suddenly stained her cheeks in happiness.

The man laughed against her embrace. "Now I am the one who is honored, that you remember such an old friend, Princess." When he heard her sobs he rubbed her back affectionately, "Do not waist your tears on me, my Princess, I am but an old man."

He gently pulled her away from him, and wiped her tears away. Kagome's sobbing continued, "F-Forgive me, I-I had all but f-forgotten you. I am a-ashamed. You have n-no right to call me your p-princess."

The kind old face only smiled upon her. "You will always and forever be my Princess." He said sincerely.

Kagome wrapped her arms around the old man again and softly sobbed. "Oh, Hojo I've missed you."

…

When Kagome finally pulled away from her death grip on her old friend, she faced him with drying tears of happiness.

"Hojo…" Kagome began. "I'm so sor-…"

"Princess Kagome," Hojo interrupted, "You do not need to apologize. I am pleased that your effort to escape was a success."

"Thanks to you, Hojo, I am indebted forever." Kagome said. The old man only waved her comment away.

He moved slowly around Kagome, glancing at her from head to tip of fin. "By the rich color of your skin, you've been at the surface quite a bit." He remarked.

"Yes," Kagome said shyly, "I have spent much time on the surface, and even in this crystal clear water, the suns rays have tanned my once pale skin." She smiled warmly. "And you, Hojo, have a youthful glow about you as well."

Hojo chuckled, "Your comments are sweet, Princess, I do believe being back in the waters of my home has renewed some of my stamina, but I am still a very old man. I don't plan to live longer than the next tide."

Kagome frowned, "Hojo, what a horrible thing to say! You shall live a thousand years!"

Hojo smiled with only a curve of his lips, "I don't ever want to live _that_ long, Princess. Such long years should be granted to you. May you reign at the Coral Palace." He gave a low bow.

"I'm sure Koga has taken over my position as leader. Who would ever follow a mermaid?" Kagome said.

"Quite the contrary, Princess. Koga was overthrown by his own people." Hojo told her.

"WHAT?" Kagome cried. "Impossible! How, how did this happen?"

"When you left the Dark Waters, it seemed the morale of every merfolk dropped to depressing lows. Small groups of Arctic Merfolk, and Shadow Merfolk have traveled to the ruins of the Coral Palace, hoping to rebuild King Yuu's legacy." Hojo explained.

"King Yuu…" Kagome whispered, remembering her wondrous father who had been so good to her and had defended his kingdom to the last second of his life.

Kagome's mind was suddenly pulled from her father back to Hojo who suddenly seemed to be drifting away in a daze. "Hojo!" she called, trying to cradle his body in her arms, "Hojo!"

Hojo shook himself awake, but seemed dazed and dreary. "I believe I'm only holding on long enough to tell you this…" he said weakly.

"Oh Hojo," Kagome cried affectionately.

He gave her a weak smile. "We were hoping that if you saw the Palace being rebuilt, you would return, and be our Queen."

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. Her swelling heart was in her throat, and pounding with compassion.

"The Shadow Merfolk and the Arctic merfolk want to conjoin the seas and rule as one government, one ocean. For too long have the merpeople been separated by cultural rituals. After the cold war between the demons, we thought separation would save us from a great attack…but it only divided our people. Your survival and bravery has spread throughout the sea." He took her hand in his old, wrinkled one. "We want you to return and take the throne, not as Princess of the Sea, but as the Queen of Eternal Waters."

"Queen…" Kagome breathed.

"You are of royal blood." Hojo reminded her. "Pure and strong."

"I am of tainted blood." Kagome reassured him. "I lead a cursed past, and an uncertain future."

Hojo was quiet for a few moments, unsure how to react to her words. "I do not understand, Princess. What has happened?"

Before Kagome could answer, her great whale's voice filled the water.

"The Queen has fallen in love." He said.

"In love…?" Kagome began.

"Ahh!" Hojo said, nodding his head in agreement. "My suspicion is confirmed."

"Suspicion?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed." Hojo answered.

"Her love is one of the land's children." The whale continued.

"I would only suspect as much." Hojo said, nodding his head.

"Will you both stop it!" Kagome cried.

"Why do you hide your love, my Queen?" the whale asked softly.

Kagome whirled around in the water. "I am not Queen." She stated.

"You are my Queen." Hojo said.

Kagome whirled back around to face Hojo once more. "Stop saying that. What if I can't do this? What if I'm not fit to be Queen? What if the rest of the merfolk will not recognize me as their Queen?"

"I think perhaps you do not recognize yourself as your own Queen." Hojo answered. Kagome opened her mouth but shut it again. Hojo took her hand in his, once again. "Princess Kagome, I have never seen you so torn. What ails you so?"

Kagome bowed her head in thought. Everyone around her knew what she wanted, everyone but herself. She thought no one would understand, but they do, and they do not resent her. She could admit what had been in the back of her mind for days on end, they would still accept her.

"I…I…" She began.

Everything pressed closer to her, as if they could feel the power of her words, the truth she was about to admit.

By the time she got to the last word, she was screaming it. "I…I am in love with the demon prince Inuyasha!"

The seas erupted with silent applause. Her long dead ancestors rose from their graves and clapped for the Princess. Kagome could feel them all. She had emitted her hearts desire. No one blamed her for her love. She was free to love whoever she chose. She had only been the one who hadn't seen that until now.

In a sudden burst of light, the Jewel around her neck sprang to life. It enveloped her in a light pink bubble of power and pulled at her soul. Kagome was lost to its power and didn't fight it; she welcomed the Jewel's strength and wisdom.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she stood on the sand of an unknown beach with the ocean at her back. She was in a vision, a vision that the Jewel was giving her. And the figures before her were just the ones she wanted to see.

The demoness and her merman stood together on the sand. The demoness had her face nuzzled against the merman's bare chest, while his chin rested on her snowy hair. The merman wore only a long white cloak in which he wrapped both himself and his love in. The extra cloth billowed around them and blew in a non-existent breeze.

Kagome had begun to cry at the mere sight of them. Lovers so torn from their horrible lives that only in death could they be happy. They both now smiled together, wrapped tightly in a pure white cape of love.

The demoness lifted her head and turned to face Kagome, she smiled a smile of pure ecstasy. "Young mermaid, Princess Kagome, Queen of Eternal Waters your heart is never alone. We walk with you always."

Kagome couldn't think of anything to say, she only nodded. The demoness placed her head back on her love's chest, and shut her eyes. The merman hugged her tightly for a second then looked up at Kagome.

"My ancestor, your fate is for only you to decide. Not for any prophecy to curse. In the end, it is love that conquers all. Let love give you strength, let it be your guide."

With a wave of his hand, an image appeared before Kagome. It was blurry and colorless, but the site of it made her heart leap to her throat.

Inuyasha stood, sword in hand, facing her with eyes that did not see her. He looked like a warrior, valiant and true. Her warrior.

Kagome reached out with her hand to touch his face, but her hand only passed through the image of Inuyasha, like ghost. Then, the image of him faded away on its own. Kagome clutched her hand that had just passed through the image as if it was her only lifeline to Inuyasha.

"Go to him," the demoness said.

"Let him become your king." The merman finished.

"But…" Kagome whispered, "how can I face him? What if he hates me now?" She raised her voice higher to say, "He now fights the same being who was your assassin…Naraku! How can we defeat such an evil?"

The demoness hugged her merman softly, "Separated you are alone and weaker, but together your souls become one, and you can win."

"Grow from love." The merman answered.

With those words the two lovers stared at each other, and then both glared down at something in the cloak around them. The demoness moved her arms upwards and cradled a bundle under the cloak. The merman moved the cloak away to reveal the body of a sleeping baby. Quietly resting in the folds of the cloth.

Kagome could not believe her eyes, as she watched the father stroke the baby's head with his thumb in the most gentlest of gestures. The couple smiled at each other and then turned to look at Kagome.

There love was forever pure and untouchable. As Kagome felt the vision slip away and the aura of magic recede, her heart swelled with compassion and her strength returned.

When Kagome found herself once again back in her watery home, with Hojo standing in front of her and her whale just slightly in the distance, she took a deep breath and said, "I need to go to him."

Hojo nodded slowly, he grabbed her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. Kagome smiled at her friend and nodded back in return.

"The sea awaits your command, my Queen." The whale's voice echoed. Hojo dropped Kagome's hand and she said, "Wait for me at the Coral Palace."

"Promise me that you will return." Hojo said.

"I promise you." Kagome answered. And with that she kicked her fin with new strength and headed for the surface.

When she surfaced, various other sea creatures greeted her and awaited orders. Kagome called to the sea birds to find Inuyasha's location, and they look flight with speed. Several dolphins came up along side Kagome, she grabbed their dorsal fins and held on as they propelled her through the water, following the seabirds.

Kagome's heart was beating so fast, that she heard it in her ears. She didn't know what she could do, but she knew she had to try. She prayed to the spirits of the sea and earth that she would not be too late.


	14. Chapter 14

………………

Chapter 14

………………

Inuyasha could see the figures of Miroku, Sango, Naraku and his brother as he charged closer and closer towards them. He could smell blood in the hot air, and it lay like a heavy cloud.

Naraku had somehow sprouted dozens of wooden tentacles, and the others had their hands full dealing with the extra extremities.

Inuyasha raised his new blade and leapt from the ground, taking aim. With a roar, he entered the battle and slung his sword in a full half circle- taking out many tentacles with a blinding flash of light.

The tentacles snapped and split under the force of Inuyasha's attack. Inuyasha landed kneeling on the sand, cradling his blade across his back.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called to him, happily. Inuyasha glared towards his comrades and noticed that Sango knelt babying a deep wound. Kirara was retransformed and unconscious. Miroku adorned many scratches and bruises, but stood beside Sango protecting her with his golden staff and paper charms.

"Find a place to hide!" Inuyasha yelled to them. Miroku looked puzzled but then nodded and turned to attend to Sango.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief that his comrades were alright, not that he was ever worried about them.

Inuyasha turned his gaze back to Naraku, who had regenerated a few of the damaged tentacles and was about to attack again. Inuyasha snarled and grit his teeth at his enemy.

"What an interesting weapon you wield, hanyou." Naraku hissed.

"Heh," Inuyasha said, standing strait up and pointing the blade at Naraku, "And I'll finish you off with it."

Naraku only laughed darkly.

Inuyasha gripped his weapon and charged forward, with Tetsuigaga raised high above his head. "DIE NARAKU!" he roared, as he jumped up and aimed for Naraku's head.

Tetsuigaga hit true and strong. Naraku's entire head and body split directly down the middle with a clean cut. Fragments of his baboon pelt and insides sprayed in all directions.

But to Inuyasha's dismay, the pelt contained no body underneath. "What the hell?" Inuyasha growled as he landed on the ground, surrounded by the bits and pieces that were once, what he thought, Naraku.

Naraku's laughter filled the air again. And Inuyasha looked up to see Naraku's true form with his long black hair and dead eyes, glaring at him from the safety of a mist of dark clouds and insect looking like creatures with wings.

"How do you like my puppets?" Naraku hissed. His eyes held such arrogance and evil that Inuyasha felt himself shiver.

A sudden movement to Inuyasha's far left, drew his attention from Naraku.

……

Sesshomaru glared knives into his younger brother. Inuyasha stood before him, wielding a sword of their ancient bloodline. Sesshomaru could feel its power, he could sense the heritage attached to the sword.

"That sword," Sesshomaru spoke in his cold voice, "is made from a fang from the mouth of my own father."

Inuyasha glared at the glimmering weapon in his clawed hands. So the old man had left him with something, it looked like.

Inuyasha's grip on Tetsuigaga stiffened; he stood ready to defend his honor, his past. Sesshomaru could scorn him all he wanted too, but this land was his home and he had every right to rule it. With his back to the ocean and his gaze on the old castle whence he grew up, he narrowed his eyes upon his brother who stood looking just as cold and ruthless as ever.

"Stand down, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha roared. Sesshomaru either heard him, or chose not too. Inuyasha held his sword higher, "Then it comes to this."

A low laugh emitted from Naraku; Inuyasha had almost forgotten he was still there. He was greatly out powered. Death almost seemed inevitable.

"How cute, a brotherly feud." Naraku hissed.

Inuyasha growled at him, Sesshomaru just stared with his cold gaze.

"I'd love to remain and watch you both duke it out over some plot of land, but I have other things that need my attention… like that little mermaid who swam off with my jewel."

"Go near her and die." Inuyasha growled up at Naraku.

"So you have mated with a siren." Sesshomaru spoke up, his eyes narrowing.

Inuyasha turned to his older brother and growled, "That's none of your damn business!"

"You will be the end of our pure demon bloodline, Inuyasha. For that, I only wish death upon you and upon any offspring your siren bares." Sesshomaru stated.

Inuyasha blushed deep red, "Shut up! I have not had any kind of relationship with anyone!"

"Your private life has no meaning to me, Inuyasha. But I will personally see to it that no merfolk ever walk the earth again. This was dealt with decades ago, and it will remain finished." Sesshomaru said darkly.

"Screw you, Sesshomaru! If you hurt anyone, I will personally STOP YOU!" Inuyasha shouted.

"My, such a brave protector. Can you back up your words, hanyou?" Naraku hissed from his position.

"Feh, don't mock me." Inuyasha growled. He spoke to them both now.

"I don't have to mock you hanyou, when I can hurt you." Naraku said. With that, he turned and stared out over the water. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Naraku to Sesshomaru. He was badly outnumbered.

"Now. Oh where, Oh where can my little mermaid be?" Naraku questioned happily. He pointed a long, snake-like finger down at the water. A surge of dark lightning-like energy exploded from his fingertip and hit the water, blowing a hole in the ocean's surface and spraying water in all directions.

"NO!" Inuyasha roared. He took a few steps forward.

"Don't be upset hanyou. I missed." Naraku called. Naraku continued to throw random blasts of energy into the ocean, like missles.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He hoped that Kagome was not near where he was fighting, but she could be anywhere. Every explosion could be her death.

Inuyasha gripped Tetsuigaga in his hands and charged forward again, leaping into the air and colliding with the dark haze that surrounded Naraku. He slashed at Naraku, slicing the figure down the middle, once again. But only laughter ensued from the ruined baboon pelt that was in ruins at Inuyasha's feet.

"Stand and fight, you coward!" Inuyasha roared. Naraku's wicked smile only lingered as he darted away. He moved higher into the air and flew out over the ocean.

Suddenly, Sango's boomerang went flying by his head. Naraku's smile dropped as he swooped low to avoid it and then he looked wildly at where it came from.

Sango and Miroku stood below him, standing in the breaking waves. Sango still looked hurt but she had her sword in her hand and the other resting on a transformed Kirara's back. Miroku had his wind tunnel almost unleashed.

As Sango's boomerang flew back, Naraku moved away again, and Sango leapt and caught her weapon.

"Naraku!" Sango shouted, "Prepare yourself!"

"Harrumph, Fools." Naraku said.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "Deal with your brother, we will handle Naraku."

"You fools!" Inuyasha roared, "He'll kill you."

"Then I die today." Miroku said in a low voice, unheard by the others. He held up his cursed hand at Naraku and opened the wind tunnel to suck him in.

The torrent of winds built up around Miroku, and began to suck in the water of the ocean, and the sand of the beach.

Naraku hissed at the monk, but the draw of the wind tunnel pulled him towards the gaping dark hole. Naraku opened his long robes and a swarm of poisonous insects appeared.

Miroku's eyes widened as the insects flew into his hand, their stingers poisoning him. The stream of the insects was endless. Miroku drew in hundreds of them, before his face began to grow slack with poison.

"Miroku!" Sango cried out for her beloved monk.

The light in Miroku's eyes began to fade, and he fell hard to his knees. But his hand remained open and held high.

Inuyasha charged forward against the wind. "Enough Miroku, STOP!"

Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of Inuyasha, stopping him in his tracks.

Inuyasha raised Tetsuigaga above his head and met Sesshomaru's charge. The gigantic blade slammed through Sesshomaru's aura and the forces met with a surge of static power.

Inuyasha swung Tetsuigaga to take out his brother's head, but Sesshomaru easily dodged and grabbed a hold of the blade with two hands and forced it upward.

Tetsuigaga was lost from Inuyasha's grip, and the force sent him flying backwards. He landed on his back heavy in the dirt. His back burned as he slid along the ground before finally coming to a stop.

The storm of the wind tunnel suddenly fell quiet. Inuyasha raised his head to see Miroku lying on the wet sand and not moving. His head lay in Sango's arms, and she shook with sobs. Kirara remained facing Naraku, protecting the other two with her body, and nipping at an insect now and then. They were both down. Now it was only him.

But something out over the ocean caught his eye. A large swell of water, gathering height as it moved towards the shore. In the next few seconds the gigantic wave had a crest and towered over fifty feet.

The water around where Sango lay with Miroku was reseeding quickly. Being drawn out to feed the monstrous wave. That wave was not something of natural water. It was like the gods of the ocean and pulled out their hand of power and sent it to kill. God, or Goddess.

Naraku's back was to the gigantic wave. The wave curled and snarled just for him. By the time the mist of the wave hit him, and he turned around, it was too late. The white crest of the wave was aimed like a dagger to strike, it hit him with full force and spread. His form disappeared in the wash of blue water. The force of the wave traveled up the sandy beach, like it was being guided. With its last remaining strength it struck Sesshomaru, plowing him over. Not as hard as it had struck Naraku, but enough so that Sesshomaru disappeared under the current of water.

For a second Inuyasha worried that Sango and Miroku had gotten the blunt of wave but he saw Kirara flying in the sky with paws of fire with the both of them on her back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Water from the mighty wave coiled around Inuyasha's feet; with a gentle caress of the water that enveloped his ankles, he could feel her. She was not far from him.

The water slowly began to recede back into the ocean, back to its normal levels. Inuyasha watched as his brother appeared from under the water. He lay on his stomach, drenched and unmoving.

Inuyasha walked past his brother. He had to make sure the bigger uhh "fish" had been fried. He found Naraku floating in the shallows on his stomach. Inuyasha stared at him, believing that he was truly dead.

"Oy, Inuyasha!" Called a voice from above. Inuyasha looked up to see Sango above him and Miroku leaning against her from behind. His eyes were shut, and his body looked limp.

"He's still breathing." Sango called to him. Inuyasha nodded in a slow fluid motion.

A spray of water not far out, caught Inuyasha's attention. He watched as the head of a large whale surfaced. The whale's body came next, and then the tail. The whale floated at the surface of the water. A figure moved on the whale's back by its blowhole, Inuyasha had to squint his eyes to try and see. But when an arm went up in a wide wave, Inuyasha knew it was Kagome. He could see her sit up on the whale's back, with her fin curled under her. She looked so beautiful, amongst her element.

He smiled a wide smile, and was just about to raise his arm to wave back, when Naraku exploded from the water and tore into the air, still alive! He had the body of a decaying worm, and only a human torso, arms, and head.

He was aiming for Kagome, and rushed at her with all his power.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed to her. His heart thundered with fear. Everything seemed to move slow, except the speed of Naraku towards Kagome. Inuyasha was dumb, but something deep within him and the sword he held began to pulsate. A wisp of wind coiled around Tetsuigaga's blade. Two clouds formed in his vision, and the bolt of power between them drew a kind of strength that he never felt before. It only took him a few steps to draw the inertia he needed to lift Tetsuigaga over his head and bring it back down again with a swipe of golden power. The blade cut along the water in three equal lengths. The rode like fire on an oil slick towards Naraku.

The golden power tugged at his feet and wound their way up his body. Naraku bellowed in pain and torture. He stopped his attack, and was encompassed by the golden light. The blades of light tore through him like tire tracks, and shadowed his body to nothing but a black figure.

The attack would not kill him.

Kagome watched as the might of Inuyasha's weapon surrounded Naraku and held him at bay. Her mind yelled at her to swim away, swim away as fast as you can. But the attack was not enough, Naraku would survive, and come crawling back.

Kagome cried out to the beast that Naraku was. Her tears fell hot down her cheeks. If she had any strength in her, let it be used for this. Power rushed over her skin like a shiver. She threw her arms out wide, screaming with agony and force. She threw her head back and opened her chest to the power the screamed through her. The Shikon Jewel was like a hot sun against her skin. It snapped from around her neck and hovered above her breast with its own power.

Kagome pulled her head back, and faced Naraku with eyes of liquid fire.

Naraku could see her; he could see the power that was building around her. The power that was to be aimed at him. His eyes widened, so wide they would tear from their sockets.

Kagome spoke in a voice that was not her own. It held to much authority, to much wisdom. But it was in fact her own voice.

"Naraku, be sealed in the Jewel of Four Souls, so that you may never harm this world again." She said without falter in her voice.

Two great hands of pink light sprang forth from the Jewel and stretched out for Naraku. Naraku screamed and forced his shields up against the attack. But when the power struck him, and took him in their hands, enclosing him, his power fell away as if it never existed. The hands took him, still wrapped in Inuyasha's attack, and retracted him back towards the Jewel.

The Jewel looked like an encompassing black hole. Naraku screamed silently and wordlessly as his form was manipulated and sucked into the Jewel's shining surface.

Kagome herself screamed as the Jewel pulled Naraku into its depths. For she was the Jewel's guardian, its keeper. Its magic, her own magic and Inuyasha's power aided in the sealing of Naraku.

When it was over. Things came back in stages. Sight was first, then touch, taste, smell, and finally sound. And the silence was golden. No screams, just peace.

Kagome breathed soft and with a slight moan. The small Jewel now rested in both her hands, like it had never done anything at all. Its power was asleep. And with it, Naraku's power slept.


	15. Chapter 15

……………………

Chapter 15

…………………….

……………………

Inuyasha was breathing in long, agonizing breaths. His body was still in the position of when he let his attack release from Tetsuigaga. That wave of power had drained all his energy. Such power was incredible to him. Inuyasha felt a great weight lift from his heart as he watched Naraku being sealing within the Jewel. In the end, it was their combined powers that defeated the evilness that was Naraku.

Kirara landed on the sand, and Sango moved carefully to lift Miroku off Kirara's back. The monk's face was purple green with poison; his eyes winced tight with pain. Sango laid him out on the sand, and began to unravel the cloth around his cursed hand and arm His whole arm and half his upper body was a deep purple color from the poison. She placed her head on his chest, to hear his heartbeat growing slower and slower. "He's dying!" she cried out to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha could only turn his head and gaze at her with flashing gold eyes. His body was numb and tired, Tetsuigaga shaking in his clawed hands.

"Miroku!" Sango sobbed. "Please, don't die! Hang in there Miroku!"

Inuyasha's head dropped to his chest. Even with the sealing of Naraku, there would be a loss on both sides.

"Miroku, don't leave me! Please, Miroku!" Sango wailed.

"Please…" came a voice from the sea. "Let me help."

Both Inuyasha and Sango turned quickly to see Kagome's head and shoulders just out of the water. "Kagome…" Inuyasha breathed.

"I can help." Kagome said.

Sango gazed from her to Inuyasha, who nodded, reassuring her. "Lead him into the shallows." He commanded. Sango dragged Miroku into the breaking waves, while Kagome moved up closer.

Sango sat in the water with Miroku's head and upper body in her lap. Inuyasha stood slightly behind her, unsure of his purpose.

Kagome knelt on the sandbar, her fin tucked under her so that she was raised up out of the water just at her belly button.

"Can you really help him?" Sango asked Kagome. But it was Inuyasha who replied, "I've seen it done before. She can heal him."

Sango felt better. Kagome held out her arms and said, "I need to be the only one who touches him, or you will be caught up in the spell too." Sango didn't argue, she helped lay Miroku in Kagome's arms. His weight was a lot to handle and Kagome struggled, but she was able to hold him and clasp one hand around his poisoned arm.

Kagome shut her eyes, and reached inside her mind for the proper words of healing. The Song of Healing spilled from her lips in a series of hums and clicks. Miroku's body, as well as her own, began to glow the healing light blue color. Kagome searched through Miroku's body, found the poison and began to cleanse it. Her fingers kneaded into his arm and her face twisted in pain as she fought the poison in his body.

Kagome through her head back and screamed as the last part of the Song finished and the power reached its climax. Miroku's didn't react to the power; he still was limp and dead looking. Kagome felt her vision blur, her body began to desire rest. She gave in to the desire, and released Miroku. The healing sand that was what was left of the poison in his body fell from her hand and into the water as Kagome fell backwards.

When Kagome came back to herself, she was flat on her back on the sandbar. Her face just a few inches underwater, staring up into the sky. A ripply figure of Inuyasha gazed down at her, with the sun shimmering behind him. It was like looking through wavy glass. Kagome smiled underwater up at him, if he smiled back she couldn't tell.

Kagome leaned up in a sit-up like position and broke through the surface of the water to find Miroku sitting on the sand with Sango and Shippo next to him. Inuyasha stretched out his hand and helped her sit up better.

As Kagome pushed her wet hair out of her face Miroku said, "Lady Mermaid, your healing is surpass my own. I thank you for saving my life."

Kagome smiled and nodded at the monk. "I owe you a lot Miroku," she said, "and you Sango, Shippo…" she turned to gaze at Inuyasha, her eyes compassionate, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smiled at her. His hand tightened around hers. She gazed up at him, filling her eyes with his golden stare. It felt good to be alive.

It could have ended there. Just as simply as that. But fate is wonderfully cruel.

It was Kirara who began to hiss and growl at something behind them. "Kirara?" Sango questioned, as the cat demon transformed into her larger self.

They group turned almost together to see Sesshomaru, a few yards away, pick himself up and cough, spitting up sea water. The group gave a gasp, and stood frozen in fear. But it was Inuyasha who stepped forward to face his brother, blocking the others from harm.

Inuyasha pointed Tetsuigaga at his brother in a one handed grip. His eyes narrowed and filled with blood lust. "Hide. Hide now." He said in a low voice.

"Inuyasha…" Shippo began.

"GO!" he sneered.

"Hurry Shippo." Sango called as she and Miroku mounted Kirara.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo cried out.

"I'll be fine Shippo, now hurry, Go." Kagome said. Shippo scampered away and onto Kirara who was already beginning to fly into the sky.

Kagome raised herself in the water and narrowed her eyes, ready to fight Sesshomaru with Inuyasha just like Naraku.

"You too Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"No Inuyasha, we are in this together." Kagome answered.

"No. This is my fight. He's my brother. You need to go." Inuyasha echoed.

"I won't leave you Inuyasha." Kagome cried out.

"I'm not asking you to leave me, I'm asking you to sit this one out. I lost you once, Kagome, I won't lose you again. Not to him." Inuyasha said.

Kagome tried to speak again, but Sesshomaru had begun to walk towards them. His face dark with pure hatred.

"Run Kagome! Run now!" Inuyasha growled, as he charged forward towards Sesshomaru.

Kagome pulled her head under water and pushed off the sandbar. She swam with all her might, her eyes shut and stinging with tears. She swam only a short distance, and then stopped. She wouldn't let it end like this. If he died, she would die with him.

She swam back to the shallows and pulled her head out of the water. What she saw frightened her to the deepest depths of her soul.

Sesshomaru had somehow avoided Inuyasha's direct attack and now they both stood less than ten feet apart on the shore. Inuyasha had a gash on his arm, which was dripping blood onto the soft beach sand. How he got that gash in such a short amount of time scared Kagome.

Sesshomaru's aura gave a sharp rise in power. His hair began to swell around his form in an imaginary breeze. His struck forward, with speed that made his movement but a blur. Inuyasha clashed Tetsuigaga into Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru reacted my dodging and striking at Inuyasha with a balled fist. A blow to the ribs that passed through Inuyasha's body and bones like he was punching a pillow.

Inuyasha let out a grunt and fell to his side, skidding across the sand. His grip on Tetsuigaga was lost as he felt his ribs shatter into thousands of pieces in his body.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she watched him fall.

Tetsuigaga flew threw the air and landed with the blade stuck in the sand. The large blade dissipated away and simple, rusted blade stood once again.

Kagome watched the blade sail through the air and land in the sand. Half the blade was submerged in the dry beach sand and the blade instantly transformed back into it weak, rusted form.

Kagome stared at it from her position in the shallows. It was only a few feet away from the shoreline, perhaps she could retrieve it!

Inuyasha had warned her to stay back; he was protecting her from Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru was to busy fighting to worry about where she was. Perhaps she could pull herself on land and crawl towards Tetsuigaga without being scene. She had to try.

Kagome submerged her head and pushed on the ocean floor with her fin, sliding herself up onto the beach. She lay on her stomach with her fin stretched out behind her.

The waves rolled over her body as she pushed herself to her elbows and gripped the sand with her fingers. Her body felt heavy out of the water. And the bright sun suddenly felt extremely hot and dry. The sun was her worst enemy. It would dehydrate her and kill her faster than any wound. And now as she lay half out of the water, for some reason, Tetsuigaga seemed miles away from her reach.

Using her arms, she pulled her body along the sand, leaving the water completely and slowly sliding across the dry sand.

…

Inuyasha winced in pain as he tried to get up. Sesshomaru saw his movement and darted forward with the same unbelievable speed. Inuyasha barely had time to moan when Sesshomaru had him by the throat with his poisonous claws and had lifted him off the ground.

Inuyasha struggled under the tight grip around his throat, slowly suffocating him and leaking poison into this body. He felt bones in his neck crack and he could taste blood in his mouth. Inuyasha wrapped his clawed hands around Sesshomaru's wrist and pulled with all his might, but his brother didn't even wince.

"You despise me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke coldly, his grip tightened on Inuyasha's throat and his whole arm began to take on the green-yellowish tint of poison.

Inuyasha gave a moaning scream and dug his claws into Sesshomaru's arm. He brought blood to the surface of Sesshomaru's flawless skin, but his older brother seemed immune to the pain.

Inuyasha was in agonizing pain, but he wasn't about to give up. He couldn't, he had to many things to protect. He opened his eyes just a slit and tensed his muscles. He saw Sesshomaru blink with surprise, as he twisted his body around and swung his leg at Sesshomaru's head.

In a blur of speed Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha's throat and ducked from the kick. He took a step back, while Inuyasha landed on his feet coughing and trying to regain his breath. Inuyasha put his hand to this throat and it came away stained with his own blood.

"Damn you." He growled. He ached and was at his wits end. He forced his body up while he cracked his fingers and knuckles before charging forward again slashing at Sesshomaru.

…

Kagome realized that she was panting as she pulled herself through the sand by her arms. The wetness of her body was now a thick coat of sweat. The sand and sun acted together and slowly drained the moisture from her fin. Her whole lower body stung and burned with heat and dryness. She was less than two feet away from Tetsuigaga, she stretched her hand out towards it, but the blade was blurry and wavered in her dying vision. She shook her head slightly to clear her vision but kept pulling herself along, she had to reach it.

A roar caused her to look up and towards Inuyasha. He and Sesshomaru seemed to be almost dancing as they attacked and dodged each other's attacks. Inuyasha seemed to be the one throwing all the punches, Sesshomaru only dodged and moved out of the way. His long silver hair acted like a cape behind his movements, like a king from hell itself.

Kagome grit her teeth and refocused on the task at hand. She struggled towards Tetsuigaga with every bit of her upper body strength. She tried to think of other things than the dead weight of her body on the sand. She thought of Inuyasha's smile, his close embrace, and the way he held her so tightly as if she might escape from him.

Kagome didn't notice at first when her fingers touched Tetsuigaga's cool blade. It wasn't until she could grip Tetsuigaga with both hands and pull herself up that she knew she had made it. Her whole body was covered in sand. Her scales were flaky and dry, and no longer held their rich purple green color. Kagome panted as if she had just swum a thousand miles. She felt as if she had aged a hundred years and was decaying in her grave. She was dying; she could feel it in her very soul.

Kagome didn't know for how long she gripped Tetsuigaga, waiting for her eyes to glaze over and her soul to leave her body. Time moved so slow to her.

It was the sound of Inuyasha's pain and agony that brought her back to herself. She gazed in his direction.

Sesshomaru had gone into attack stance, throwing punches and kicks at Inuyasha who took them with groans and screams. The action stopped for a moment, and Kagome could see that Inuyasha was completely bloody. His red garment was torn in blood stained gashes and was falling off his body.

His beautiful hair clung to the blood on his body like a second skin. The individual strands probably digging into the wounds like needles. His left arm hung to his side in a bloody mess, numb and useless.

Sesshomaru rushed forward and kneed Inuyasha in the gut. Blood spattered from Inuyasha's mouth as he fell onto his hands and knees from the blow. Sesshomaru then brought his elbow down upon Inuyasha's back, flattening Inuyasha on his stomach to the sand.

Inuyasha's head lay in an awkward position on the sand, at and angle not meant to be bent into. His eyes rolled up at her, he could see her there on the beach. Out in the open. Unprotected. He couldn't go to her. He couldn't save her if Sesshomaru decided to turn on her next. Every muscle, bone, and ligament in his body was either broken or numb.

He could only wish and pray for her safety.

Kagome met his pain filled eyes. Was it tears or blood that he cried now?

With her last remaining strength Kagome gripped Tetsuigaga by the hilt and pulled it from the sand. With the momentum created, she threw the withered blade towards Inuyasha.

Tetsuigaga flew through the air, hit the ground and rolled towards him. Out of his reach, but closer than before.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome's body slumped and fell heavily onto the sand, her back to him. He couldn't see her breathing.

Inuyasha groaned and tried to move towards Tetsuigaga. He managed to crawl a few inches when Sesshomaru noticed his movement and stepped on Inuyasha back with all his might. It felt like a sledgehammer being driven into his body.

Inuyasha roared in pain as the heel of Sesshomaru's foot dug into his spine. With his roar, he saw Tetsuigaga twitch and move on its own. Inuyasha's eyes widened at the swords own movement.

Could he call Tetsuigaga to his hand?

Inuyasha stretched out his bloody hand as far as it would allow. He couldn't speak, but he thought the words with all his might. "Tetsuigaga, come to my hand."

The sword jumped to life and rushed to his awaiting hand. Inuyasha gripped the hilt and tried to gather his remaining strength. With dead weight of his body as a hindrance, Inuyasha tried to maneuver his body to turn.

The pain in his body disallowed this. He would cause himself more pain if he were to move. But he had not choice. Inuyasha used his pain as the force to draw his last remains of power.

The blade surged to full length as Inuyasha twisted his body in an unimaginable arch and plunged the blade into Sesshomaru's gut.

Sesshomaru was struck with pain, as the sword ripped through his body and protruded out the other side. He went to reach for the blade to pull it out, but a sudden energy burst from the sword as his hand touched it.

The wielder of Tetsuigaga could only be one who could have love in his heart. Sesshomaru's cold heart felt no love and certainly not for any human or mermaid. The sparks that attacked him now, were the cause of his icy heart.

Inuyasha watched in amazement as Tetsuigaga reacted to his brother. The sword had so much power even unknown to him.

Sesshomaru found the strength to remove Tetsuigaga from his gut, but it caused him great pain. He flung the blade to the side, and stood gasping at the wound he had acquired. He stared at Inuyasha who lay in front of him, staring at him with strength and power that he, Sesshomaru, would never wield.

This hurt Sesshomaru more than any wound. It stabbed into his pride. With a blood soaked hand holding his newly acquired wound, Sesshomaru turned away from his younger brother and began to move away. Sesshomaru walked away from the beach and into the trees. Away from the castle, out into unknown lands and far away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha fell down onto the sand, casting a final gaze at a motionless Kagome, before darkness overtook his vision and his consciousness drifted away.

…………………………..


	16. Chapter 16

……………………

Chapter 16 (Final Chapter)

……………………..

Author's Note: I dedicate this final chapter to an avid reader, whose review inspired me to continue this story, and finish it just for them. To chakitattyla2h8, I thank you.

……………………….

Kagome awoke by just a raising of her eyelids. She moved a bit on the sand and found it moist and comfortable. Her breathing was steady and even. She could feel her lower body submerged in water, and her dry fin sucked it up eagerly. The dryness was gone, as well as the pain.

A hand touched her shoulder and Kagome rolled over to gaze up at Sango's smiling face. She held a cup of water out to Kagome, who took it with a gracious nod of her head. Kagome drank the water down, felt a little better, and handed the cub back to Sango who knelt on the sand next to her.

"We thought we had lost you for a bit." Sango said quietly. "Miroku and I had to take turns dumping buckets of seawater over you until the tide came in."

Kagome tried to sit up; Sango helped her until she sat up and could examine herself. Her fin was scabbing a bit, several spots would scar, but it wasn't a fate worse than death. Her fin would probably peel a bit, trying to heal itself. Kagome couldn't bring herself to do any magic right now to heal herself. She figured Mother Nature would take care of her this time, she was just too tired.

"When high tide came in you seemed to begin to breathe better. You're now lying in a slew between the beach and sandbar, we were afraid to move you. We figured as long as you were in water you'd be okay." Sango continued her voice neutral.

"So I've been out for over a tide?" Kagome asked.

Sango face puzzled a bit, but then she nodded. Kagome sighed, she knew the small talk was only avoiding the inevitable.

"How is he?" Kagome asked, fighting to prepare herself for the worst.

Sango's face was dark for a few seconds, but then she smiled. "He's still out, but we've sustained his injuries. He should be up and kicking very soon. Hanyou's heal faster than normal humans. His body has kind of gone into a coma like state, trying to only focus on healing itself. Because knowing Inuyasha, he would probably not listen to his body and just keep on fighting until he withered away into nothing."

Kagome giggled slightly, her eyes passing over the ocean waves. "That sounds like Inuyasha." She said, hiding the pain in her voice.

Sango patted Kagome's hand and asked if she could get anything for her. Kagome said no, that she only wanted to rest. So Sango left her, and walked further up the beach to a small campfire where the others were.

Kagome slithered down into the slew, which only held about a foot of water. But the shore was a good twenty feet from that, and Kagome couldn't move that far just yet. She took some time examining herself, running attentive hands over her fin, checking for anything serious. She had escaped death yet again, this time she hoped it was for the final time.

Kagome noticed the Shikon Jewel that still hung around her neck on its black string. The Jewel's pink surface swirled with concealed power, Kagome watched it for only a few seconds, before letting the Jewel drop back down between her breasts.

Kagome wondered if perhaps she should just leave now. Perchance it would be easier in the long run. Inuyasha belonged here. He now had his kingdom back. Maybe things would go back to the way they were before everything had happened. Kagome could come visit him at the royal docks, and this time they wouldn't have to worry about hiding their friendship. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Even though Kagome loved Inuyasha, she didn't think he ever felt for her in that same way.

He was a wild man. He couldn't be held down, not by her, not by anyone. Kagome understood this. She would let him go. He needed that much from her.

Kagome felt confident in her emotions enough that she was able to relax and drift into a light sleep once again.

….

Inuyasha awoke with a start. Out of habit he jumped up, but the stiffness and pain in his limbs and wounds brought him instantly back down to his knees. He groaned, growled, and cursed under his breath.

"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha" Miroku said cheerfully.

Inuyasha was forced to lie back down and grit his teeth from the pain he was in. His eyes suddenly jumped awake and he sat up quickly again, "Where's Kagome?" he cried out.

"Lie down Inuyasha, Kagome is fine. She's actually doing better than you right now, so you need to relax." Sango scolded.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," Shippo echoed, tapping the hanyou on the head, "Relax!"

Inuyasha had just enough strength to whack Shippo on the head and send him crying to Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha laid back down and gazed into the small fire, watching the embers burn and turn to ash. His golden eyes reflected the flames like a mirror.

He thought of Kagome, as always. Happy that she was alive, but miserable that she rejected him. She had talked to him like he was some kind of a foreign diplomat. She had hidden behind the whale's flipper just to get away from him. He hated himself, despised the fact that he made her fear him, when all he wanted was to be with her, hold her, and tell her what he longed to tell her since the first day they met. She had grown so much, so had he. She was so strong, stronger than he would ever be.

He could remember the salty smell of her skin. Her brown eyes. The greenish-purple color of her fin. Her very voice, as she sang her sweet songs. She was betrothed to another. Never to him. He would watch her go and wonder if things could have been different, if he wasn't such a coward.

Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly, sending a single tear over the bridge of his nose. The smell of his own tears soothed him to sleep once again.

….

It wasn't until early the next morning that Inuyasha was able to stand and move about without getting lightheaded or his body collapsing.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo spent a lot of time sitting with Kagome. Who still hadn't moved from her place in the slew. Inuyasha wondered if she was still injured, and if so, why wasn't she healing herself?

She talked with them, even smiled a few times. Her eyes never turned to him though. And if they did, Inuyasha would look away or pretend to be asleep again. The day crawled by as this continued.

The sun was beginning to slowly climb down the sky. Sango sat with Inuyasha, tending the fire with Kirara by her side. Miroku and Shippo were sitting with Kagome.

"How long are you going to wait, Inuyasha?" Sango asked while cracking some dry twigs and throwing them onto the flames.

Inuyasha turned his head away with a "Feh." So that she wouldn't see the pain in his eyes. But the sound of Miroku's footsteps trudging through the sand towards them, made him turn back. Inuyasha watched as the monk began to take off his top layer of robes, fold them and lay them on the clean sand.

"Going for a swim, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Miroku shook his head, "Lady Kagome asked me to carry her to the shore so she may return to the ocean."

There was a dramatic pause as everyone looked towards Inuyasha, who looked surprised and hurt. Miroku waited for a few seconds for him to say something, but when he said nothing, he finished what he was doing and walked towards Kagome once again.

"Monk." Inuyasha called to him. Miroku paused and turned around to look at his friend. Inuyasha, using Tetsuigaga as a crutch, stood up and faced him. "Miroku," he corrected.

"Inuyasha." Miroku echoed him, waiting for the hanyou to admit what was needed.

"Let me do this, please." Inuyasha requested. Miroku gave a low bow and nodded, smiling warmly.

Inuyasha took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He stuck Tetsuigaga in his robe's sash, and dusted the sand off himself. Then, he looked at Kagome who still lay on the beach, her back to him.

He needed to do this.

Inuyasha walked towards her, hearing the other's following after him. He would have yelled at them to mind their own business, but he didn't feel like it. They probably wanted to say goodbye as well.

Inuyasha was fine as he walked towards her, taking one step at a time, moving forward. But when she turned around and gazed up at him with her deep brown eyes, he froze and gulped.

Kagome looked at him and blinked her long eyelashes at him. Then, she looked past him to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Shippo scampered up to her and touched her arm. "Are you really leaving, Kagome?" he asked in his child-like voice.

"Yes, Shippo. I need to go back to my home, now." Kagome answered. She reached down and gathered the tiny kit into her arms and hugged him goodbye. When she let him go she turned to Miroku and Sango.

"Miroku, Sango," Kagome said, "I can't thank you both enough for all you have done for me."

"And you as well, Kagome." Sango said. "You have saved us many times, and in the end, it was your power that destroyed Naraku."

Kagome frowned slightly. "He is not gone, Sango. Only contained. He and his power sleep inside the Jewel of Four Souls. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to guard the Jewel and make sure he never escapes into both our worlds again."

Sango nodded her head out of thanks. "Take care, Kagome." She said.

"Be safe, Lady Kagome." Miroku added. "It was an honor to meet you." Miroku bent down to her level and graciously took her hand in his own. He laid a soft kiss on her knuckles. Kagome blushed slightly. But, Miroku's lips lingered a little longer than necessary and it was Inuyasha who hissed, "Enough Miroku."

Miroku dropped Kagome's hand and stood back up. "Now Inuyasha, never interrupt a man when he is giving a farewell to a beautiful maiden. Don't worry, she's all yours now."

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush. He growled at the monk, but Miroku only laughed and said, "We will leave you two now. Good luck to you both." Miroku turned and walked with Sango and Shippo back towards the camp.

Inuyasha continued to growl with slight anger in his eyes as he watched them walk away. "Damn pervert." He muttered.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called. Inuyasha looked down at her, the sound of her voice calling his name made his heart ache.

"I'm ready now, Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha nodded his head and knelt down. With careful hands, he picked Kagome up from the sand with one hand behind her back and another under her fin. Her scales felt smooth and cool to the touch. They actually weren't weird feeling at all.

He breathed in as much of her scent as possible as he carried her towards the breaking ocean waves.

When Inuyasha lay her down in the water, she breathed a sigh of relief. She splashed in the shallows before returning back to him.

"So…you will go back now?" he asked her.

"I suppose." Kagome answered, playing with the water.

He was quiet.

"Good. You belong there. With your own people." He said in a low voice.

"I know." She said simply. She had to remain neutral; she couldn't allow herself to fall into the pool of lost emotions.

"Will you return to the palace?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, Sesshomaru is only injured. He might be back." Inuyasha said, trying not to answer the question, but he in turn said, "I'm sure I can manage my dead kingdom." He wouldn't bring his eyes to face hers.

Kagome recognized his pain, "This is for the best, Inuyasha. You've done so much for me. You were always a good friend."

He kept his words cool and level. "I only made things worse. I was never there to help you, when you needed me the most."

"But you saved me in the end." Kagome said, "And I am grateful."

"I didn't protect you. I was too busy focused on my brother, to protect you."

"No, Inuyasha..." Kagome begged.

He shook his head as if to ignore her words. "There was a time when you needed me, when Naraku attacked your people, I should have been there. But even after all this… I couldn't even touch Naraku. I have failed you for the last time. I can't do anything more for you now."

"You didn't have to kill Naraku to be my protector, Inuyasha. Naraku is forever imprisoned in the Jewel of Four Souls. In a way, that is better than death. I will keep the Jewel with me forever, protecting it, so that his evil will never plague either of our worlds again."

"You endanger your world by being the keeper of the Jewel. You're still not safe. And the fact that I can never be there to protect you angers me." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome practically whispered.

"Don't try and tell me it's not true, because it is. I'm a failure. I can't do anything for you anymore. Not when you have a place where you belong. Your world. Where your own people can protect you and give you what you've been missing all your life." He told her.

Kagome reached out with a delicate hand and touched his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. He always lost himself in her eyes.

"Such as love?" Kagome asked.

He tensed his muscles so the shaking wouldn't show. "I believe you can have whatever you want, Kagome. You were always worthy of love."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "You're very sure of my future. What about the past? Our past?" She seemed to rise herself up without moving at all. "Can you tell me the reason for everything that's happened? Why we were brought together so many years ago and found each other again?"

"I don't…"

"Inuyasha, what about all those moments we shared together?" Kagome asked.

With that single sentence her voice made him remember and relive every moment he had been with her, sharing an embrace.

Every kiss and caress, every murmured endearment. All the ache of wanting returned, undimmed by time or tragedy or the vast space he felt between them.

"We both wanted that, Kagome," he said hoarsely. "To see each other again, it was wonderful. It was…grabbing at life in the midst of so much uncertainty. It was a way to heal. A step in the journey we both were making."

"And you believe the journey is at an end." Kagome said.

He hated when she spoke like that, in riddles, he wanted to shake her. "Don't you see? You talk about purpose. Fate. You were brought here for a reason. I still remember what you said that time: 'I don't belong in the human world.' You have to have a chance to heal. This is that chance--to be what you are for once in your life without having to hide."

"Hide from what?" Kagome asked.

"From everyone; from humans, from demons…" he said.

"I never had to hide from you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. Her words were soft and utterly devastating.

"It's not the same," he whispered. "I know how I would feel if I were you. Living in fear of land creatures. But, I'm selfish, Kagome. If I could have found a place where everyone accepted what I was, I would have given anything to go there."

Kagome closed her eyes. "It never occurred to you that it might be something other than fitting in with the land creatures that I was looking for." She said.

That was an unexpected reply; Inuyasha drew back, but sighed.

"You were looking for yourself, just as I was. But the call you felt didn't summon me here, Kagome…"

"Then what did?" She opened her eyes and focused on him with her wise stare.

"I told you." Inuyasha said. "My wanting of revenge."

Kagome ignored his last words. "What did it mean to you when you said that you loved me?" She asked. Her chocolate depths locked him within the question.

He closed his mouth, stunned into silence. Did he love her? Or was he just living in the moment?

Finally he said:

"I…I knew I liked you. That I missed you. And that you needed to feel at home again. " Inuyasha said.

"And you succeeded." Kagome answered, gazing up into the sky. "I did need you after all. You seem to know what I need better than I do myself."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled, a sad lifting of her mouth. "You'd sacrifice anything to give me what I need."

"Sacrifice? After all you've given me?" He turned his head away, as if the movement alone could hold back the tears. Inuyasha's tears never fell before, in front of her, now that they began, Kagome was deepened with anguish.

Through his tears, Inuyasha still fought to seem strong. But his heart opened, and the darkness within vanished. Inuyasha took a deep breath and then he admitted it, what he had always felt in his heart. What he never told her.

"Once I wanted desperately to be a merfolk. I thought they were better than demons. I got my wish, in a way. I came closer than any demon could. I realized that miracles still exist, that I'm worth something after all. You gave me that, Kagome."

Kagome became confused. 'What are you saying, Inuyasha?' Kagome wondered within herself. 'Why was he so damn arrogant? Why couldn't he have told this to me before? What is he trying to prove?'

"Then, are you satisfied now, in the end?" Kagome asked. "Are you happy we are going our separate ways?"

"I…I…" he stumbled.

Kagome's heart raced. Was there more? She had to know.

"Then there is nothing for you to give up when you leave me, Inuyasha?" she continued asking, searching his golden eyes. "Nothing to regret?"

Before he could react she reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "Not even this?"

Her mouth rose up to his. He tried to hold himself passive and still, but it was like trying to resist a force of nature. He welcomed her lips, her tongue, the coolness of her body.

She could still make him want her so easily. Her desire for him was still unmistakable clear.

Now, he had to make it clear that his was there as well…

Kagome began to move away, but Inuyasha pulled her closer to him. She stiffened, but he didn't release her.

He pressed his mouth to her neck, biting with the gentlest of nips. She felt him claim her and nothing in her rational mind had the strength to fight back.

He growled against her skin. "I won't let you go."

She felt suddenly weak. His words began to soak into her. She felt the passion stir. No, she couldn't allow this. He wanted…no, needed to stay.

Were the demoness and merman right in their assumption? She loved him, but he did not love her. She began to feel like hiding her emotions again, shielding herself from love. Just what the lovers did not want her to do. If she could do it now, the pain would be less later. So she slammed the shields back into place, hid away the 'love' word. He didn't love her.

But these caresses, these kisses…she began to want him again. But she couldn't. She had to let him go. It was for the best.

She turned her face from him and closed her eyes, unmoving. Gradually his caresses slowed and stopped.

When he looked at her again her expression was grim and far from loverlike. He dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Don't talk like that Inuyasha. You must return to your world, as do I." Kagome said.

'Why? Oh why did I kiss him?' she argued with herself. She pushed herself out of the shallows, attempting to leave him before she gave in. But, Inuyasha grabbed a hold of her arm and held her back.

"Kagome…" he whispered.

Now it was Kagome's turn to cry. Her hot tears pooled from her eyes and landed in the cold ocean water. Her body tensed under his grip on her arm.

"I am not a hanyou, Inuyasha," she whispered. "I'm not a…demon. I can't live like one."

He dropped her arm and backed away as if she had struck him. "You're afraid, Kagome," he said. "All the time I was gone, you weren't afraid then. But now…"

"We're too different, Inuyasha." Kagome told him.

"No." He answered.

"I can't be what you are!" she burst out. "I wont fit in with humans and demons or what it's like to be a part of all this."

She threw her arms wide to encompass the silent shore line. "But you can, Inuyasha. You have now avenged your rite as a demon prince! You can return! You can regain your throne!"

Amber fire flickered in his eyes. "Sesshomaru thought he understood my true nature…as a demon. Was he right?"

"You know he wasn't." Kagome said.

"But it isn't possible that you could be wrong as well."

She stared at him in shock. "You accept what you are. You must…"

"You would have me deny half my soul." He didn't move toward her again, didn't touch her, and yet he hold her in an unbreakable grip. "I want the truth, Kagome."

"What truth?" she whispered.

"Were you lying when you said you loved me?" Inuyasha reechoed her own words back at her.

She couldn't answer.

His mood dropped very low. "If you want to leave because all of this is too much to accept…"

Treacherous tears formed in her eyes. She stared past his shoulder, feeling him as she'd never felt him before…not with her body, but with her soul.

"A clean slate…is that what you want, Kagome?" He asked. "To forget everything that's happened?"

The safety of her anger deserted her. "I'd think you'd want to forget," she whispered.

"No." He held his body very still. "Forgetting is like running. I ran for five years. I won't run anymore. There's too much I want to remember."

His eyes told her what he remembered, wordlessly, in shattering detail. Kagome felt herself beginning to come apart at the seams.

"What do you want of me?" she demanded.

"Only one thing, Kagome. All I ask is that you deny it. Deny that you love me, and I'll let you go."

It should have been possible. She'd lied to herself plenty of times until Inuyasha had returned to her, and even afterward.

"I can't," she cried. "I can't deny it…"

He gave a great, gusting sigh and pulled her against him, pressing her face into the hollow of his shoulder. Inuyasha was overwhelmed with emotion. She'd been protecting _him_ all along. Keeping him safe from her enemies. Resisting the love she'd had for years. Always his friend, but never his lover.

"That's why you'd leave me now, isn't it, Kagome? Loving me, believing it's best for me that I stay with my people." He tangled his clawed fingers in her hair and held on as if he thought she might escape again. "You'd take everything on yourself…look after the Jewel, and face what you left behind there. Alone. For my sake."

"It wouldn't matter to me. There's little of my previous life left." Kagome said pulling away from his embrace. She didn't want to look into his eyes, she would give in if she looked into them, but she couldn't help it.

He shook his head, but there was gentleness in his eyes, a quiet strength that needed no posturing or raised voice to make itself felt.

"No, Kagome," he said. "The running is over. I know what must be faced, for both of us. But you're not doing yours by yourself."

She balled her fists against his chest. "Damn it, Inuyasha, I don't want you to sacrifice for my sake." She extended a hand towards the beach and land. "That is your home, your people, your own kind…"

"You are my kind, Kagome."

Kagome didn't give in. She continued to protest against his decision. "You spent five years trying to return to this land. You won't have to wander ever again, looking for a place to belong. This is your home!"

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, catching an errant tear with his thumb. He stroked her skin, his fingers forming a cage to hold her fast.

"You are my home," he said.

She felt the last shreds of her feeble resistance drift away like foam on the waves.

"It doesn't matter what happens," he said. "Wherever you go, I go. Nothing can change that. We're bound, Kagome. No one can take anything from us every again."

"But…"

"I love you, Kagome."

Just as she began to shatter, as her knees began to give way and her bones dissolve, Inuyasha covered her mouth with his. He gave her his strength, his goodness, his acceptance in the kiss, gave her the love he had shown in a hundred ways. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him down fiercely, giving back in full measure.

And Kagome knew that Inuyasha was right. It didn't matter that he was a hanyou and she, a mermaid. Their love bound them together. And through his bond, she was his kind, as he was hers.

They were images in a mirror…not in form, but in spirit. When she looked within herself she could find no anger, no fear, no dark foreboding about the future that awaited them. Inuyasha was free of his past, as she was of hers. They were both through running.

She pulled back, coiling a lock of his silver hair around her finger. "I guess," she said, "that you'd have followed even if I'd managed to get away."

"To the ends of the ocean." He said.

Kagome smiled, a full smile, created just for him. Inuyasha stood up and walked into the water, until it was past his waist. He turned back to her, and extended his hand.

"Come to me, my Kagome. It is your magic that enables me to breathe this water and not drown. For that reason, and my love for you, I never want to leave your side ever again."

Kagome lunged forward and took his hand in hers. She pulled him underwater and kissed him with her magic. Hand in hand, they swam together. Forever together.

King and Queen of the Land and Sea.

(The End.)


End file.
